Chasing Happiness
by jenny crum
Summary: This is the sequel to Family For Christmas, what happens when Derek follows Penelope back to California, will they live happily ever after or are they doomed to live separate lives
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Happiness-Ch 1

Penelope sighed as the plane landed back at the airport, she then smiled as she looked into the smiling faces of her twins and said, "welcome home babies", Ashley said, "tan we call daddy"?, she said, "it's still really early back there so how about we call later"?, Abby nodded her head and said, "awite momma", they then stood up and started making their way toward the exit.

Derek sat and looked down at the pictures on his cell as they waited for their turn to lift off, he smiled as he saw picture after picture of him, Penelope and then girls all having a great time. He touched her face and said, "why goddess, why did you leave me"?, he looked up when the co pilot announced, "we're now ready to lift off".

He tightened his seatbelt and took a deep breath as he felt the jet start heading down the runway, as he laid his head back he wondered what had happened, she looked so happy and then after one night she runs. He bit down on his lip as memory after memory of Penelope filled his mind, he said, "I can't wait to see you again baby girl because when I do hopefully you tell me the truth about why you left".

Penelope sighed as she opens the door to her place and the twins ran inside, she closed the door and said, "alright girls keep it down to a dull roar okayyyyy"?, both girls cackled and said, "otayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" as they ran toward their room. She put their bags down on the floor and said, "I'll put everything up later but right now I need to hear a friendly voice".

She plopped down on the couch and pulled out her cell and dialed the oh so famaliar number of Maggie and after a few rings she heard, "hey Penelope, how are things in Virginia"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I wouldn't know we're home now". Maggie said, "ohhhh honey are you alright"?, she said, "I need you Mags, I need you right now".

Maggie said, "I'll grab the usual and be there in a few minutes", Penelope said, "thanks Mags", she said, "anytime honey, anytime", after the call ended she took a deep breath and said, "I did the right thing, I did the right thing". She laid her head back and closed her eyes as she listened to the twins in their room playing with their toys.

She then raised her head and picked up her cell again and pulled up picture after picture of her time at Casa Rossi, she smiled as she saw Dereks happy, smiling face in picture after picture. She ran her finger over his face and said, "I love you Derek, I love you with all my heart but trust me I'm saving us both a lot of heartache if this didn't work out".

Derek got up and headed to the small kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, as he stood there stirring he smiled as a memory of the first time he met Penelope and the girls. He bit down on his lip and said, "so beautiful, so perfect", he took a sip of his coffee and said, "I love you baby girl", he then pulled his cell off his belt and pulled up her number and for a few seconds his finger hovered over the word call.

He blew out a deep breath and said, "nopeeeeee I'm not giving you any notice, I want you to totally be surprised when you see me standing at your door", he halfheartedly smiled as he made his way back to his seat. He held his cup in his hand and wondered what if anything he had done wrong to scare Penelope off, he took a sip and sat in deep thought as the jet got closer and closer to California and his girls.

Penelope was sitting on the couch with the girls when there was a knock at the door, Penelope got up and made her way across the room to open the door, she smiled when she saw Maggie standing there. Maggie wrapped her free arm around Penelope and said "awwww honey tell me all about it", she walked inside and said, "alright who is ready for pizzaaaaaaa"?, the twins squealed, "me me me me".

Penelope got the twins some pizza first and then made her way over to join Maggie on the couch, Maggie said, "okay P, spill it, what happened"?, Penelope looked at Maggie and before she said a word the tears started streaming down her face. Maggie said, "ohhhhhhh P" and wrapped her arms lovingly around her best friend and held her as she completely broke down.

Time passed by fast as Penelope and Maggie spent the next few hours talking about Penelopes stay in Virginia while the twins watched movies, Maggie looked at her brokenhearted friend and said, "P, do you love him"?, she nodded her head yes as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She said, "I can understand that you are a little weary because it happened so fast but it's obvious that you love Derek and he loves you".

Penelope said, "but I'm not good enough for him Mags, he deserves a beautiful model not a fat computer geek", Maggie put her hand on Penelopes and said, "you are a beautiful woman and I don't want to hear that anymore". Penelope grinned and said, "what would I do without you Mags"?, she sighed and said, "well your life would definitely be borning that's for sure" causing both women to laugh.

Derek smiled as the cab pulled up in front of Penelopes building, he paid the driver and said, "thanks man", the driver said, "good luck Derek", he grinned and said,  
"thanks I'm gonna need it". He quickly made his way toward her door, he stopped outside and raised his hand to knock, Penelope was listening to Maggie talk about a date she had when there was a knock at the door.

She got up and walked across the room and put her hand on the knob, she opened the door and her heart started racing as she saw the handsome face of the one and only Derek Morgan standing there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing Happiness-Ch 2

Derek stood there smiling and said, "hi baby girl", she felt weak in the knees and said, "h h hi", he said, "can I come in"?, she stepped aside and said, "s s sure come on in". Maggie looked up when she saw him walking into the room, he smiled and said, "I think you and I need to talk don't you"?, she said, "Derek I", Maggie then stood up and said, "Derek, as in hotstuff Derek"?, he walked over and said, "that would be me".

She held out her hand and said, "my name is Maggie, it's nice to meet you", he grinned and said, "it's nice to put a face with the name", she laughed and said, "yeah same here". Maggie grabbed her things and said, "well I'm going to go you two definitley have a lot to talk about", Penelope hugged her and said, "thanks for coming over".

Maggie grinned and said, "anytime P, anytime", she shook hands with Derek again and said, "it was nice to meet you maybe we can talk again soon", he nodded his head and said, "I'd like that". Maggie walked to the door and then turned around and winked at Penelope and said, "he's hotttttttttt", Derek grinned as he put his things down on the floor and then sat on the couch.

After Maggie left Penelope closed the door and said, "Derek I", he held up his hand and said, "where are the girls"?, she smiled and said, "they're watching movies in their room". She said, "girlssssss can momma see you for a minute"?, a few seconds later she heard feet running across the room, the door to their room opened and they ran into the living room.

when they saw Derek they started squealing in unison, "daddyyyyyyyyy daddyyyyyyyy", he dropped to his knees and pulled both girls into his arms, they hugged him tight and Abby said, "we misseded you". He kissed both girls and said, "and I missed you", Ashley smiled as Derek hugged them again, before picking them up and carrying them over to the couch.

Penelope said, "can I get you something to drink"?, he said, "no thanks, I'm fine", she took a deep breath as she sat back on the couch and watched the girls as they both clung to Derek. She watched and listened as he told them about his flight over in Daves jet, their little eyes got so big with excitement as he described the inside of the plane.

The girls sat in his lap for the longest time before Abby said, "tan we shod him our woom momma"?, she said, "of course you can", the girls jumped out of his lap and took him by the hands as they led him down the hall toward their room. She followed behind them with a smile on her face, she couldn't believe that Derek had followed her to California, was she wrong, did they belong together".

Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhh you have a beautiful room", Abby and Ashley climbed into his lap and laid their heads on his chest and Ashley said, "tan you stay wif us daddy"?, he said, "of course I can, well that is if mommy says it's alright". The girls looked up at Penelope and said, "peaseeeeeeee momma, peaseeeeeee can daddy stay wif us"?, she said, "y y yes of course he can".

Derek played with the girls until it was time for their bath, Penelope said, "alright munchkins it's time for your bath", Derek kissed the top of their heads and said,  
"and when you get in bed how about I read you a story"?, both girls jumped up and down and said, "yayyyyyyyyy" in unison as they grabbed their pj's and headed toward the bathroom.

Penelope started out into the hall and Derek took her by the hand and said, "when they go to bed you and I are gonna talk", she nodded her head yes in agreement and swallowed hard as she walked out of the room. Derek sat back down on the bed and smiled as he looked around the room, he knew that they had only been apart for the biggest part of a day but it felt like months since he'd seen and held his girls.

About an hour later Derek carried the girls into their room and put them down, they laughed as they crawled up and laid down on their pillows, he said, "okayyy what book do you want tonight"?, the girls pointed to Cinderella. He said, "okayyyyyyy is everybody ready"?, the nodded their heads yes as he sat down on the foot of one of their beds.

He looked at Ashley and then Abby and said, "Once upon a time" and before he got half way through the book he noticed that both girls had fallen asleep, he put the book away and then kissed them on the forehead and said, "good night daddy loves you". He stood up and walked toward the door, when he walked by Penelope he took her by the hand and led her into the living room.

They both plopped down on the couch and he looked her in the eyes and said, "why baby girl, why did you leave me"?, she took a deep breath and bit down on her bottom lip as she readied to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

Chasing Happiness-Ch 3

Penelope tried to talk but no words would come out, Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you" and then claimed her lips with his in a tender and very loving kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "I love you to", he laughed and said, "now that you have your voice back, please tell me why you left me", she took his hands in hers and said, "Derek I love you I do but what if I'm not the right girl for you".

He looked at her and said, "seriously"?, she said, "look at me Derek, I'm a fat computer geek, not the gorgeous models you are use to", he gently squeezed her hands as she said, "lastnight was, well it was perfect but then the doubt started rearing it's ugly head". Derek said, "doubt about what"?, she said, "maybe we're not meant to be together, what if we get together and you grow to hate me"?, he said, "it'll never happen".

She said, "what if we grow apart and", he put his finger over her lips and said, "listen to me baby girl, it ain't gonna happen, I love you, are you listening to me Penelope I LOVE YOU". She said, "and I love you to but", he said, "no buts, do you know what I see for us"?, she shook her head no and he said, "do you want to know what I see"?, she nodded her head yes.

He said, "you Penelope Garcia are the woman I have been waiting my entire life for, you are without a doubt the love of my life", she reached up and wiped away a tear with her free hand. He said, "I see us getting engaged, then getting married and adding more beautiful children to our family", she took a deep breath and then said,  
"but Derek".

Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against his and said, "no buts", he looked her lovingly in the eyes and said, "do you love me"?, she said, "of course I do it's just I got scared and started doubting that I was good enough for you". He threw his head back and laughed and said, "not good enough for me, are you kidding, it's me that isn't good enough for you".

She cupped his face in her hands and said, "you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with Derek and I'm so so sorry that I left, can you for" and before she could finish that sentence he crashed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "do you have any idea how bad I want you right now"?, she shook her head and stood up.

She held out her hand and said, "why don't you show me"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhhh hell yeah", she giggled as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She said, "last room on the right at the end of the hall", he playfully slapped her on the butt as they made their way down the longgggg hallway toward her room.

When he stepped inside he put her down and pulled her into his arms, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "before we do this, I'm gonna need something from you". She looked at him and said, "anything, what do you need"?, he said "I want you to promise me that you won't do this to me again, I need you to promise me that you won't leave me again".

She smiled happily and said, "I promise hotstuff, I won't ever do th" and he stopped her from babbling by crashing his lips against hers, as their lips battled for control they were quickly stripping each other down and it wasn't long before they were both rolling around on her bed like a couple of very horny kids on prom night afraid they were going to get caught making love.

As Derek slid her panties down over her creamy thighs he licked his lips and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl, soooo beautiful and alllllll mine, now and forever and ever". She smiled and said, "forever and ever handsome", he quickly lined himself up at her entrance and as he slid inside her she arched her back and closed her eyes.

Once he was fully inside her she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name as he started slowly sliding in and out of her, once again he was in heaven because he was making love to his baby girl. They moved together as one, building each other up to an explosive orgasm, it wasn't long before Derek felt her start to tighten around him and he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers.

A few hard deep thrusts later they both came with each others names on their lips, he hovered over her and said, "I love you", she touched his face and said, "and I love you" before she brushed her lips against his. When they pulled apart he collapsed on the bed beside her and instantly pulled her in his arms, she laid her head on his chest and sighed happily.

She kissed his chest and said, "that was" and he said, "perfect", they both laughed, they laid holding each other tight until they finally drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing Happiness-Ch 4

Derek woke up the next morning to an empty bed, he raised up on his elbows and said, "baby girllllll"?, she walked into the room with a smile on her face and two cups of coffee in her hands. Derek leaned against the headboard and grinned as she handed him his coffee, he put it down on the bedside table and then took her cup and put it beside his before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart he said, "you were amazinggggggg lastnight and this morning", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "how abouttttttt we take a shower"?, she said,  
"no can do the girls are up and in the living room". He rubbed his eyes and said, "how about we get dressed and then go out for some breakfast and then you can take me around and show me your city"?, she kissed his lips and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he winked at her and said, "everyday it's implied".

She said, "I'll go sit with the girls while you get dressed", he kissed her lips and said, "and then I can sit with them while you get dressed", she said, "wellllll look at us already finishing each others sentences". He smiled and said, "see that just goes to show that we are perfect together", she ran her finger down his chest and said, "that it does handsome, that it does".

He growled as he watched her walk toward the door, she stopped at the door and patted her butt at him and then shook it causing him to say, "womannnnnnn are you trying to kill me"?, she looked over her shoulder and said, "no way handsome, no way". Derek took a sip of his coffee and then threw the covers back and smiled as he stood up and saw his bag laying in the floor at the foot of the bed.

He got out an outfit and headed out to the bathroom, when he stepped into the hall he could hear Penelope telling the girls about the four of them going out for some breakfast and sightseeing. He inwardly laughed when he heard the girls squealing with excitement, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door, he turned the water on and undressed and then before stepping under the water he checked the temperature.

By the time Derek walked into the living room the girls were dressed and ready, he said, "wellllllll look at my little angels", they ran over to him and he happily leaned over and picked them up. Penelope said "be good for daddy and mommy will be right back, okay"?, they nodded their heads yes and said, "tayyyyyyyyyy momma" as she walked down the hall.

Derek looked at the girls and said, "sooooooo what do you want to do while we're waiting on mommy"?, Ashley said, "wha bout a tea pawty"?, Abby said, "yeah daddy wha bout a tea pawty"?, he grinned and said, "sure thing, let's go" and he put the girls down and they pulled him toward their tea set that they had sitting on the big table in the living room.

Penelope was all smiles when she came out a few minutes later and saw her hotstuff and the girls in the middle of a tea party, she picked her cell up and snapped a few pictures of them drinking pretned tea. Derek looked up and said, "there's mommyyyyyy", they stood up and Penelope said, "now remember you have to hold mommy and daddys hands".

Ashley put her hand in Dereks hand and Abby put her hand in Penelopes as they made their way out the door, she smiled and said, "are you sure that you're up to this handsome"?, he said, "more than sure" as they made their way toward her car. Derek said, "well goddess since this is your town where to for the best breakfast"?, she thought for a minute and said, "ahhhhhh yes Tony's it is".

The entire ride to Tonys the girls sat in the backseat and kicked their feet and talked, Derek reached over and took Penelope by the hand and said, "this feels so good baby". She said, "what does handsome"?, he said, "being here with my girls", she said, "it does feel good doesn't it, I can't believe that I snuck off and came home like that, I'm so sorry".

He winked at her and said, "later you are sooooooo getting spanked for that", she laughedf and said, "ohhhhh promises promises", he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you". She winked at him and said, "I love you to" a couple of minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot at Tonys, when they got out Abby took Derek by the hand and Ashley took Penelope as they made their way toward the door for their first family breakfast in California.


	5. Chapter 5

Chasing Happiness-Ch 5

The happy family were led to a booth in the corner, they were giggling as Derek and Penelope put them between them before sitting down, Derek looked at Abby and said,  
"do you know what you want"?, she grinned and nodded her head happily as the waitress walked over. She smiled and said, "hi Penelope, hi girls", they all waved at her and said, "hiiiiiiii" in unison.

Penelope said, "how was your Christmas Paige"?, she said, "amazingggggg" as she held her hand to to reveal to her friend an engagement ring on her finger, Penelope jumped up and hugged the girl and said, "congratulations girlie". Paige said, "and how was your Christmas"?, she smiled and said "it was the most fun I've everrrrrr had".

Ashley giggled as Derek tickled her neck and said, "daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy", he said, "whatttttttt"?, Penelope said, "Paige this is my boyfriend Derek Morgan, Derek this is our friend Paige". He held out his hand and said, "nice to meet you Paige", she said, "and it's nice to meet you Derek", she leaned down to Penelope and whispered,  
"he's hotttttttt" causing her to grin.

She handed everybody their menus and said, "I'll give you a few minutes and then I'll be back", they all nodded their heads in agreement as Paige turned and walked over to the counter. Penelope said, "do you girls want chocolate chip pancakes"?, the nodded their heads yes and Abby said, "babyyyyyyy gaugages momma", she tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "anything you want princess".

Derek said, "I think I want the number 3 with ham", Penelope said, "and I want the number 1 with bacon", Paige walked back over and Penelope smiled as Derek ordered for them. She said, "I'll bring your drinks right over" and turned and walked away, Derek said, "sooooo are you going to take it easy on me today"?, the twins looked at their mom and then at Derek and said, "nopeeeeeeee" and giggled as he started tickling them.

Paige walked over with their drinks and said, "here you go", she then put coloring pages and crayons down in front of the twins and said, "here you go girls", they smiled up at her and said, "fank youuuuuu". She said, "you're welcome", she looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "your breakfasts will be ready in a few minutes",  
before heading to a table across the room.

Derek said, "sooooo sweetness have you given any thought to the offer Hotch made you during Christmas"?, she said, "as a matter of fact I have", he took a sip of his juice and said, "and would you like to share your thoughts with me"?, she winked and said, "I've been weighing the pros and cons". He said, "well the pros would be that we could be together allllllll the time".

She giggled and said, "very true and the girls would have a big and loving family to grow up with not to mention they will have kids their own age to play with", he nodded his head in agreement. Derek said, "and you would get to work with your hotstufffffff"?, she licked her lips and said, "that would definitley be in the pros column for sure".

He said, "there are some amazing schools close to where we would live, Jack and Henry love their school", she said, "I have to admit that the job, schools, family all sound great but what about my job here, my apartment, uprooting the kids and moving them across the united states just so I will be happy"?, he said, "have you tried asking the girls if they want to move"?, she shook her head and said, "no not yet".

Penelope said, "girls", they both looked up at her and she said, "would you like to move to Virginia where daddy lives"?, they got so excited and said, "weally"?, she laughed and said, "yes really, would you like to live close to Jack and Henry"?, they nodded their heads and said, "yeahhhhhhhhh" in unison". Derek said, "would you like to live with daddy?, Abby jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "we lubs you daddy".

He kissed her on the cheek and said, "and I love you", Penelope said, "so would you girls really like to move"?, they looked at each other and then their mom and then said, "yeahhhhhhhhhh". She smiled and said, "that means leaving Paige, Maggie and our apartment", Ashley stood up and wrapped her arm around Penelope and said, "when tan we mobe"?, Derek said, "it looks like they are loving the idea sweetness".

Penelope looked up and saw Paige walking over with their food and said, "we'll continue this conversation after breakfast", Derek winked at her knowing that now the battle was half won.


	6. Chapter 6

Chasing Happiness-Ch 6

After a delicious breakfast they headed back to the car, after making sure the girls were strapped in he said, "where to now sweetness"?, she said, "how about the park"?, he said "that sounds like a lot of fun". She looked at him and said, "the girls love it orrrrrrr we could go to the carnival". Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "where would you girls like to go, the park or the carnival"?, the smiled and in unison said, "taramble".

Derek laughed and said, "well the carnival it is then" and Penelope grinned as they pulled away from the curb, Penelope glanced in the mirror and grinned as she saw the girls looking out the window. Derek reached over and took her hand and said, "I love you baby girl", she sighed happily and said, "I love you to hotstuff and I am so sorry for sneaking off".

He said, "I thought that I had lost you forever", she said, "I was just afraid, afraid because everything happened so fast, what if"?, he said, "there are no buts or what if's goddess, you're mine and I'm yours and that's the way it's suppose to be". She laughed and said, "ohhhh it is huh"?, he said, "yep", she said, "are the others mad at me"?, he said, "no sweetness, they were worried and afraid".

She said "afraid, afraid of what"?, he said, "afraid that we'd all lost you and the girls", she said, "I'm so sorry I never should have left", he winked at her and said, "they are going to be so excited when they find out that you're coming back home with me". She laughed and said, "where will we stay"?, he said, "well with me of course".

She said, "Derek we can't do that, we can't take advantage of you that way", he laughed and said, "we're going to get married baby girl, of course you and the girls are going to stay with me". Penelope sighed and said, "we're going to get married maybe Derek, maybe someday", he said, "ohhhhh there is no maybe goddess, we will get married and I will make you and the twins so so happy, I promise".

Derek said, "you want to move to Virginia and so do the twins soooooo", she said, "maybe uprooting them and taking them away isn't a good idea", he took a deep breath and said, "watch, I'll show you". He looked around and said, "girls", they both looked at him and he said, "do you want to move back to Virginia and live with daddy and mommy"?, they both started squealing, "yeahhhhhhhhhh".

He smiled and said, "see goddess, they want it to", she said, "I need to talk to Maggie and of course my boss", he said, "soooooooo does that mean"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "alright, alright we'll move back to Virginia". The car was then filled with the sound of Derek and the twins squealing, "yayyyyyyyy" as they pulled up toward the carnival.

Derek jumped out of the car and started getting the girls out of their seats, he kissed their cheeks before putting them down on the ground, Penelope walked over and said, "alright who's ready for some fun"?, Derek, Ashley and Abby said, "meeeeeeee" causing her to laugh. Ashley slid her hand in Penelopes and Abby slid her hand in Dereks as they started making their way toward the rides.

The happy family rode ride after ride as the afternoon and evening continued on, they grabbed hot dogs after they were finished with their rides and before they headed back to Penelopes place the girls talked their daddy into some ice cream. He looked at Penelope and grinned as the girls started eating their chocolate ice cream and he said, "they are so cute with that chocolate all over their little faces".

She nodded her head and said, "it seems like they get more on them than in them" causing them both to laugh, Derek said, "I'm so happy Penelope", she took a bite of her ice cream and said, "me to handsome, me to". He said, "just think in a few days we'll all be living together back in Virginia", she smiled and said, "welllll it might be longer than a few days".

He said, "how much longer are we talking"?, she said, "well I have to talk to Mags and my bosses and let them know that I'm quitting and then we have to get the stuff from our place packed up and find something to do with them". He said, "okay but that won't take long goddess", she said, "it might", he laughed and said, "with me here helping you it won't take long and besides my house is already fully furninshed and we can have your things and the girls things shipped to the house".

She nodded her head in agreement and said, "good point but we still need to find something to do with my furniture", Derek said, "maybe you can donate it", she smiled and kissed his lips and when they pulled apart she said, "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you". He smiled as he wiped the chocolate ice cream off his lips and said, "and here I thought it was because of my smoking hot body".

She leaned in and said, "well I'm not going to lie to ya handsome that doesn't hurt", he winked at her and she said, "alright then, let's get these girls back to my place and get them cleaned up and ready for bed and then I can start making a few phone calls and get this ball rolling". Derek sighed and said, "alright my little princesses it's time to head home".

The girls finished their last couple bites of ice cream before they slid their hands inside Derek and Penelopes as they headed back toward her car


	7. Chapter 7

Chasing Happiness-Ch 7

A few hours later after the girls were bathed and sleeping soundly Penelope plopped down beside Derek on the couch and said, "alright we need to make a list" as she grabbed a notebook and pen. Derek said, "list, what kind of list"?, she said, "things that we have to do before we move back to Virginia", he nodded his head and said,  
"alright what's number 1"?, she said, "talking to Maggie".

He said, "and thennnnn"?, she said, "I have to notify my bosses that I'm quitting", she said, "then find someplace to donate my furniture to and then get the girls stuff and my stuff packed up so we can ship it back to your place". He cupped her face in his hands and claimed her lips with his in a deep and passionate kiss, she moaned against his lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

When they pulled apart she breathlessly said, "now that's the only way to shut me up", he laughed and said, "I love you", she laid her head on his shoulder and said,  
"and I love you". He reached and intertwined their fingers and said, "you and those sleeping angels in the other room are my life and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that you are all happy".

She looked up at him and said, "I have no doubt that we will be happy handsome, no doubt what so ever", he winked at her as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. They pulled apart when someone knocked on the door, she took a deep breath and said, "that's Maggie", he smiled as he got up and walked across the room to open the door.

Maggie grinned and said, "hi Derek", he said, "hi Maggie", he stepped aside and closed the door after she stepped inside, she walked over and sat down in the chair beside the couch and said, "how was your day"?, Penelope grinned and said, "amazing, it was absolutely amazing". Maggie hugged Penelope and said, "that's great, I'm so happy for you two".

Derek sat down on the couch beside Penelope and said, "thanks Maggie", she sighed happily and said, "so what did you want to talk to me about"?, Penelope reached over and put her hand in Dereks and said, "wellllll Mags". Maggie said, "you're quitting and moving to Virginia with Derek aren't you"?, her mouth flew open and she said,  
"how did you know that"?, Maggie said, "that's easy, you're happy, so so happy and head over heels in love with this man so of course you want to move to Virginia and live with him".

Penelope said, "we need your help", she said, "doing what"?, Penelope said, "I need to find someplace to donate my furniture, do you have any ideas"?, Maggie bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhhhhh their's a new battered womens shelter that just opened while you were away and I'm sure they would love to have it". Penelope grinned and said, "that's amazing".

Maggie said, "my friend Shelby works there, I can call her and ask her if you want"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes please", Maggie stood up and grabbed her cell out of her pocket and dialed Shelbys number. After a few rings she heard, "hiiiiiii Mags", Maggie laughed and said, "hi Shelby", Shelby said, "how are you today"?, Maggie said, "good, great actually".

Shelby laughed and said, "that's good to hear", Maggie said, "my friend Penelope is moving and wants to donate her furniture to your battered womens shelter", Shelby said, "well God bless her heart, please tell her that we thank her and we'll definitely take it". She said, "I sure will", she looked at Penelope and said, "she said,  
"thank you and that they would definiltey take it".

Penelope said, "tell her that we can have it there tomorrow or the next day", Shelby smiled and said, "tell her I heard that and I greatly appreciate her very very kind donation". Maggie said, "Shelby said that she greatly appreciates your very very kind donation", Penelope said, "she's very welcome", Maggie talked to Shelby for a few more minutes before ending the call.

Penelope kissed Dereks lips gently and said, "1 problem down and 1 to go" as she laid her head down on his shoulder and smiled


	8. Chapter 8

Chasing Happiness-Ch 8

Penelope woke the next morning to an empty bed, she stretched and said, "hotstufffff, where are you"?, she then heard giggling from the kitchen, she got up and put her robe on and headed to the kitchen to join the rest of her family. Derek looked up and saw her walking through the door and got up and walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "good morning beautiful".

She said, "good morning to you handsome", she kissed the top of the girls heads and said, "morning babies", they giggled and smiled but continued eating and kicking their legs under the table. Derek said, "would you like some coffee"?, she said, "yes please" as she sat down at the table beside Abby, Derek poured her a cup and handed it to her before sitting down beside Ashley.

Derek said, "I called my boss this morning and told him that I was moving", Derek swallowed hard and said, "how did he take it"?, she said, "well he offered me a huge raise and told me that I could write my own hours". Derek said, "but you're still moving to Virginia with me, right"?, she winked at him and said, "of course I am handsome", causing him to smile happily as he took a sip of coffee.

Penelope looked at the girls and said, "after you get finished with breakfast we need to go and get some boxes", the looked at her and Abby said, "why momma"?, she said, "so that we can put your stuff in it so that we can get it to daddys house". Derek said, "when we get your stuff packed we're going back to Virginia" causing both girls to happily squeal, "yayyyyyyyyy" as they jumped down from the table and ran through the house.

Derek said, "they're really excited about moving aren't they"?, she nodded her head and said, "most definitley hotstuff, most definiltey", he said, "would you like some breakfast"?, she shook her head no and said, "I'll grab something later, right now I want to go grab some boxes and get our stuff packed and then get all of this furniture to Shelby and her shelter".

Penelope got up from the table and said, "are you ready to get this day started"?, he stood up and pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She ran her hand up and down his back and moaned into his mouth as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control until they heard the girls running back toward them.

Derek picked up Ashley and said, "are you girls readyyyyy"?, they both said, "weadyyyyy daddy" as they headed toward the door with a smiling Penelope following right behind them. They laughed and had a great time as they spent the next hour or so loading the back of Penelopes car with boxes, Derek looked at her as he closed the trunk and said, "are you sure you're ready for this"?, she took a deep breath as she handed her keys to him and said, "more than ready handsome", she then leaned in and brushed her lips against his before walking over and getting in the passengers side of the car.

The ride back to Penelopes place didn't take long and soon they were unloading the boxes and heading inside, Penelope said, "I'm going to go help the girls get their room done first". Derek kissed her lips and said. "how about I start with the stuff in the kitchen", she winked and said, "just be sure and", he finished her sentence by saying, "mark the boxes" she laughed and said, "you know me sooooooo well" as she disappeared down the hall behind the twins.

A few hours later the girls room was done and they were both conked out and sleeping in Penelopes room, she closed the door halfway and headed up to join her hotstuff in the living room. He said, "girls room done"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep and the girls are out soooo I thought I would come up here and help you with the living room and bathroom".

He said, "why thank you mam", she giggled and said, "you're welcome kind sir", she said, "it looks so strange seeing the kitchen all empty like that", he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I know it does goddess". She rested her head on his chest and said, "but I know that our future is with you in Virginia sugar shack".

Derek grinned and said, "I love the nicknames sweetness", she said, "ohhhh I've got a million of em angel face", he laughed and said, "stop it already", she giggled and said, "no way chocolate adonis". He shook his head and said, "woman you're crazy", she said, "only about you hotstuff, only about you" as they continued working on packing up the rest of the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chasing Happiness-Ch 9

Penelope stood and watched as Shelby and her friends put the last of her furniture into the back of their truck and closed the door, Shelby walked over and said, "I want to thank you so much for your donation Penelope". She smiled and said, "you are very welcome, I'm just glad that you can use it", she said, "ohhhh we can most definitley use it, we have about 30 women and children in our shelter right now so this will definitley come in handy".

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope as they watched Shelby climb into the truck and wave before the truck carrying her furniture pulled away from the curb, Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she said, "sure am". He opened his mouth to say something and his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and said, "it's momma".

Penelope grinned and said, "I'll go and make sure that the movers get all the boxes", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "love you to" before heading inside the apartment. Derek said, "hi momma", she said, "honey how are things going, we haven't heard from you since you landed", he said, "things are good momma, they are all moving back to Virginia with me".

Fran smiled and said, "that's great news", he said, "she's already quit her job and everything is packed and the movers are here picking it up now", Fran said, "so when are you guys starting home"?, he said, "we're flying out later today so we should be there before dark". Fran said, "well you won't have to worry about anything we'll make sure that everything is ready when you get here".

He said, "how are the girls rooms coming"?, she said, "they're finished and we are putting the finishing touches on the master bathroom for you and your baby girl",  
he said, "but how did you know they would be coming home with me"?, she laughed and said, "I know a woman in love when I see one honey and I definitley see it with Penelope".

Derek said, "I'll call you when we land back in Virginia", she said, "be safe and tell everybody that we love them", he said, "love you to momma" and when the call ended he headed back inside to see Penelope and the girls playing on the floor. He walked over and said, "are you three about ready to head out"?, Ashely and Abby nodded their heads yes as they got up and stood beside Derek.

He got down in front of Penelope and said, "baby, are you alright"?, she said, "it's just", he said, "I know beautiful, you've lived here for a long time", she nodded her head and said, "I'm just being a sentimental fool I guess". He kissed her lips and said, "you are not a fool Penelope, you've lived here for a long time and the thoughts of moving is just a little rough right now, that's all".

She smiled and said, "you are an amazing man Derek Morgan", he winked at her and stood up holding his hand out to her and said, "are you ready"?, she put her hand in his and said, "ready". He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you Penelope Garcia", she took a deep breath and said, "and I love you Derek Morgan".

They turned and headed out of the apartment, Penelope turned and took one final glance into her apartment and said, "we've had a lot of good times here and I will never forget it". She slowly closed the door and smiled as they walked hand in hand toward the taxi, he said, "what did Maggie think about getting your car"?, Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh she loved it, she's always wanted a convertible".

He said, "you know that you could have brought it with you"?, she said, "yeah I know but this way it can get more use it's January sweetheart so I couldn't drive it for a while in Virginia". He opened the door to the taxi and said, "good point gorgeous, good point, the girls climed into the back of the taxi and grinned as Derek fastened their belts.

As they pulled away from the curb Penelope felt a sense of dread but when Derek intertwined fingers with her all that dread left and she felt love, nothing but pure love. Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "the best is yet to come baby girl", she winked at him and sighed happily as they pulled out ont the freeway heading toward the airport.

She didn't know exactly what Virginia would hold in store for her but she couldn't wait to find out


	10. Chapter 10

Chasing Happiness-Ch 10

JJ smiled as she sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace, she took a sip of her coffee and pulled her feet up to her chest as she watched her son playing with Jack and the dogs. Emily said, "what's got that smile on your face Jayje"?, she said, "I know that Morgan is going to bring Penelope and the girls back here,  
I can just feel it".

Emily plopped down at her feet and said, "why do you think she left"?, JJ tapped her cup and said, "I think she was afraid", Emily blew on her coffee and said, "afraid of what"?, JJ said, "she's afraid of her feelings for Derek because everything happened so fast between her and Derek". Sarah and Desi walked over and sat down across from the girls and Sarah said, "but they are so head over heels in love".

Desi said, "I can understand her point of view, she had been alone with the girls since they were born and then she comes here for Christmas and falls in love with Derek and then becomes scared because everything happened so fast". Fran walked over and said, "me to honey and I believe that she thinks that by leaving she saved both herself and Derek some heartbreak if things didn't work out".

Dave walked over and stood in front of the fireplace and said, "they all had such an amazing Christmas didn't they"?, Reid smiled and said, "I've never seen Morgan so happy before". Hotch took a sip of his coffee and said, "me either, he's truly met his match there", everybody nodded their heads in agreement, Fran laughed and said, "and those 2 adorable girls, I could spoil them rotten".

Emily glanced over her shoulder and said, "the boys are both lost without the girls", JJ said, "they kids all had a blast together over the holidays but don't worry soon they will all be playing together again. Hotch said, "the job is all Penelopes if she wants it and from the talk we had before she left she definitley wants to take it".

Dave said, "she's amazing with the computer I hear", Hotch nodded his head and said, "she is, I've never seen anybody like her in my life", Fran sighed happily and said, "don't worry they'll be here soon, all of them will". Dave said, "what did Morgan say when he called"?, she took another sip of her coffee and said, "he said that she had already quit her job and they had her stuff boxed up and ready to ship here".

Emily said, "I can understand the fear of the unknown, she's lived there for a long time and now to uproot herself and the girls to come all the way across the country must be scarey". Reid said, "I agree Em", Dave nodded his head and said, "me to but I'm just glad that Derek didn't give up on her and the twins", Fran grinned and said, "my son has finally met his match and nothing or nobody is going to keep them apart".

Hotch said, "did you tell Morgan that we had the rooms all ready for the girls"?, she said, "sure did and he wondered how we knew they would be coming back and I just said that I know what a woman in love does". Dave looked down at his watch and said, "they should be here before dark sooooooo how about we head over to Morgans and have a little surprise/welcome home party for them when they land"?, Emily grinned and said, "I love that idea, what about you Jayje"?, she laughed and said, "me to and they will love it".

Everybody got up and Hotch and Reid put the dogs up before they all headed out of the house and toward Dereks place, as they headed down the driveway Fran couldn't help but smile knowing that soon her family would be complete again. Dave reached over and intertwined fingers with her and said, "you are quite the matchmaker Bella,  
definitley the best I've ever seen".

Fran laughed and said, "why thank you Mr. Rossi", he winked at her and said, "something tells me that soon we'll be hearing the sound of wedding bells", she sighed happily and said, "I think so to and hopefully soon after that we'll be hearing the pitter patter of little feet running around". Dave grinned and said, "another baby for us to spoil rotten".

Fran bit down on her bottom lip as she started wondering just what amazing things the future held in store for her son, Penelope and the the girls but she knew no matter what lied ahead that they would face it together she had no doubt about that now, none whatsoever.


	11. Chapter 11

Chasing Happiness-Ch 11

Derek smiled as he looked down at the twins down on the floor coloring, he said, "they look so happy", Penelope nodded her head and said, "they are, we are all very happy to be heading home with you". He leaned over and captured her lips with his and said, "I promise that I will show you everyday how much I love you and how much you mean to me".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "have I told you that I love you lately"?, he laughed and said "well it has been almost an hour I think", she giggled and said, "I love you hotstuff". He said, "I love you to baby girl, now and forever you're it for me", she laid her head down on his chest and intertwined their fingers and said,  
"and you're it for me to".

Ashley looked up and said, "momma", she said, "yeah baby", she said, "how much wonger"?, Derek said, "not long now baby, are you getting tired"?, she nodded her head and he said, "why don't you and Abby lay down on that couch right there and get some rest". Both girls grinned at him as they got up off of the floor and climbed up on the couch and laid down.

Penelope said, "you are so good with them", he said, "they're great girls, just like their momma", she winked and said, "you are really racking up the bonus points mister". He laughed and then kissed her lips and said, "ohhhh that's good to know, very good to know", she laid her head down on his shoulder and watched as the twins soon drifted off to sleep.

Derek rested his head against the top of her head and said, "are you happy"?, she looked up at him and said, "yes, very happy, what about you"?, he caressed the side of her face and said, "I've never been happier baby girl". He then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, he said, "we've got a little time so why don't you get some rest"?, she yawned and said, "that's a good idea".

He sat there holding her in his arms until they both drifted off to sleep, the next thing Penelope knew she was waking up to the sound of Dereks voice saying, "we're getting ready to land momma". She got up and woke the girls up and got them strapped down before joining Derek in the seats, she smiled and said, "we're home hotstuff,  
we're finally home".

After the jet came to a stop they unbuckled and Derek said, "you grab the girls and I'll grab the bags", she grinned and nodded her head as they headed up the aisle and off the jet. Derek grabbed the baggage and thanked the pilots for everything, he grinned and then turned and headed over toward the waiting car, Penelope said,  
"who sent this car"?, he laughed and said, "momma and Dave".

They climbed into the back and settled in for the ride to Casa Morgan, Ashley and Abby were all smiles as they looked out the window and watched as the scenery passed by the windows. Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "everything is going to be great baby girl, you'll see".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "I know, I know handsome, it's just", he said, "the fear of the unknown"?, she nodded her head and said, "exactly", he winked at her and said, "see I do understand". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "that you do", Ashley said, "daddy", he looked down and said, "yes baby"?, she said, "tan we pway wif cwooney"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "you sure can and I know for a fact that he would love that".

Abby said, "me to daddy"?, he said, "you to peanut" causing both girls to giggle, he said, "you are gonna love it at our house", both girls looked up bright eyed at him and in unison said, "weally"?, he laughed and said, "yes really and guess what"?, they said, "what daddy"?, he said, "everybody is waiting at our house", he said,  
"and do you know why"?, they shook their heads no and he said, "because they've missed you all soooooooooo much that's why" causing both girls to say, "yayyyyyy" as the car came to a stop in front of their new home.

Derek smiled as the driver opened the door, Penelope climbed out first followed closely by Derek and then the twins, he said, "are you ready for this"?, she took a deep breath and said, "more than ready handsome". The driver got the bags out of the back of the car and walked them to the porch, Derek smiled at him and said, "thanks Paul", he nodded his head and said, "you're welcome sir and welcome home".

They all walked happily upon the porch and he opened the door and they all smiled as they heard everybody saying, "WELCOME HOME"


	12. Chapter 12

Chasing Happiness-Ch 12

Penelope covered her mouth with her hands as tears streamed down her face, the girls didn't waste any time in running over to Henry and Jack, Fran smiled as she made her way over to her son and Penelope. Derek kissed her cheek and said, "hi momma", she hugged her son and Penelope and said, "welcome home", she looked at Penelope and said, "all of you".

Penelope said, "I'm so sorry", Fran said, "honey don't worry about that, the important thing is that you're here now", she nodded her head and said, "how can you all not be mad after what I did"?, JJ and Emily hugged her and JJ said, "you were afraid Garcie, we know that and we know how much you love Derek". She grinned as her and Derek looked at each other and said, "I love him with all my heart and I'm not going to let fear do that to me anymore, not ever".

Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "how about we go give you a tour of your new home"?, she laughed and said, "that sounds good", Fran said, "dinner is almost ready, go and look around and by the time you get finished dinner will be ready". Penelope said, "girls", the ran over and she looked down and said, "daddy is going to show us around our new house", the girls both squealed as they started following Derek around the house.

Penelope smiled as Derek said, "and right here is Ashleys room", Ashley walked inside and said, "all dis por me"?, Derek got down in front of her and said, "yeah it's all for you princess". The bed was covered with a disney princesses comforter and the room was filled with Ashleys favorite things, she hugged Derek and said, "fank you daddy fank you".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "do you like it"?, she nodded her head and said, "me lub it", he said, "and right over here is a shelf filled with some of your favorite books and right here are lots of new books that me and mommy can read to you". A smile covered her face as she walked over to the huge shelf, she took a deep breath and said, "wowwwwww".

Derek said, "are you ready to see your room Abby"?, she took Derek by the hand and nodded her head yes as they headed across the hall, Derek pushed the door open and watched as the little girls ran inside the room. Abby said, "wowwwwwwwww wook sissy". Ashley said, "wook at all da books and toys", Penelope said, "you have really outdone yourselves on the girls rooms, they are amazing".

Derek said, "nothing is to good for my girls", both girls ran over and wrapped their arms around his legs and smiled and in unsion said, "fanks daddyyyyyy", he rubbed the top of their heads and said, "you are very welcome". Penelope said, "if you to want you can go back downstairs and play with Jack and Henry", Derek said, "you sure can".

As they headed up the hall he said, "girls right here is mommy and daddys room, just in case you need anything", he pushed the door open and said, "we are right up the hall from your rooms". The girls laughed and said, "kayyyyyyyyyyyyy" as they ran passed their parents and headed toward the stairs, Penelope said, "be careful going down those stairssss",

Reid said, "we've got them Penelope", she smiled and said, "thanks Spencer", he grinned and said, "no problem" as the kids reached the bottom of the stairs, JJ smiled and said, "it seems like they really like their new house". Fran grinned and said, "I'm glad because they all deserve to have a happy life", Dave wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "that they do Bella".

Derek watched as Penelope stepped into their room and her mouth flew open, she said, "ohhhh Derek it's beautiful", at the end of the room was a fireplace and then a seat in the window just like she had always wanted. She looked around at the huge bed and said, "your room is amazing", he walked over and pulled her into his arms and said, "our room baby girl, not my room, this is our room".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "well then in that case our room is amazing", he took her by the hand and said, "let me show you something", as they walked through the double doors they stepped into the huge bathroom. Her eyes lit up when she saw the huge hottub in the middle of the room, they walked over and he kissed the side of her neck and said, "how about after the girls to go sleep tonight you and me test this little beauty'?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "consider it a date hotstuff".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "we better head downstairs before momma sends a search party", she nodded her head yes in agreement as they headed out of the room and making their way toward the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chasing Happiness-Ch 13

A couple of hours later everybody was grabbing their things and after hugging Penelope and Derek made their way toward the door, Ashley and Abby were still waving at Jack and Henry when they pulled away from the curb. Derek picked up Ashley and said, "so do you like your new home"?, she grinned and looked around and said, "uh huh daddy, me wikey wots".

Derek kissed her on the forehead and said, "daddy's glad that you like it here", he looked at Abby and said, "what about you baby girl, do you like it here"?, she giggled and said, "wots and wots daddy". Derek laughed and said, "that's good", Penelope said, "alright munchkins I think it's bath time", Ashley said, "alweady"?,  
she tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "yes already".

Derek said, "how about you go with momma to bath and then daddy will read you both a story before you go to sleep", the grinned from ear to ear as they ran up the stairs in front of Penelope. She winked at him and said, "you have them wrapped around your finger don't ya"?, he said, "I think it's the other way around, the girls and their momma all have me wrapped around their fingers".

The last thing Derek heard before Penelope disappered into the bathroom was her giggling as the door closed, he blew out a deep breath and headed to get the rest of the clean up done. He was locking the doors and turning off the lights when he heard the twins running through the hall, he said, "alright you girls each pick out the book you want me to read and I'll be right there".

Derek couldn't help but smile when he heard them both say in unison, "tayyyyyyyyy daddyyyyyyyy", he turned the lights off and then started making his way up the stairs to join the rest of his little family. He said, "are you ready for your story Ashley"?, she handed him the book and said, "yepppppp daddy", he sat down on the side of the bed and opened it up and said, "once upon a time".

Penelope was across the hall playing dolls with Abby just passing time until Derek came over to read her story to her, Abby looked up and grinned when she saw her daddy walk into the room. Penelope said, "she sleeping"?, he said, "yep, went out before I had half of the story done", he took the book that Abby handed to him and then he sat down beside her.

He said, "are you ready princess"?, she nodded her head yes as shs snuggled closer to her stuffed bear, Derek said, "once upon a time" and it wasn't long before he was tucking the sleeping girl in and kissing her on the forehead. He whispered, "mommy and daddy love you", he made sure her night light was on before he walked over to the door and turned the light off.

He headed into his bedroom and he stopped in the door and smiled as he saw his baby girl sleeping on her side facing the door, he walked into the room and toed off his slippers and then sat down on the bed. He curled close to her and kissed her gently on the cheek and whispered, "good night baby girl, I love you", Penelope smiled and mumbled, "love you to hot stuff" and then a light snore came from her side of the bed.

Derek inwardly laughed and rested his head against hers, he laid there with her wrapped in his arms smiling happily, he came close to losing her and the girls and he would do anything to make sure that didn't happen. He covered his mouth and yawned before closing his eyes and it wasn't long before he had joined all three of his girls in peaceful sleep.

The next morning Penelope woke up to the sound of the twins giggling downstairs, she laid there and listened to Derek singing to them as he fixed breakfast, she threw the covers back and put her robe on and made her way down the stairs. She stepped into the kitchen and started laughing when she saw Derek dancing with both girls in his arms.

She walked over and said, "can I cut in"?, he said, "sure sweetness, come right on over", she walked over and the girls opened their arms and Penelope started dancing with them. After a couple of twirls across the kitchen Derek put the twins down and said, "breakfast is readyyyyyy", he put a plate filled with chocolate chip pancakes on the table.

Penelope grabbed the syrup out of the fridge and set it on the table before sitting down beside Derek and the girls, for the next few minutes they spent the time eating, laughing and talking before they started their busy day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chasing Happiness-Ch 14

A couple of hours later Penelope walked into the room dressed and ready to head out, today was the first day she was to go to the BAU, she was going to complete her paperwork and be shown around. She felt two strong arms wrapping around her, she relaxed in his embrace and said, "are the girls ready"?, he said, "yeah they're both ready to go get their checkups so they can start headstart".

Penelope said, "are you sure that you're okay with taking the girls for their checkups"?, he smiled and said, "of course I'm sure", she turned around in his arms and gently pressed her lips against his. When they pulled apart he said, "how about after we get finished me and the girls swing by so that they can see where we all will be working together"?, Penelope said, "that sounds great".

Derek said, "girlsssssss are ya ready"?, they ran through the house and Ashley said, "weaddy daddy", he helped them on with their coats and said, "here is the key to one of the SUV's". He kissed her lips and said, "be careful and I'll see you in a couple of hours", she smiled and said, "be careful handsome", he winked as they all headed out of the house.

About half an hour later Penelope was stepping off the elevator on the floor that housed the BAU, Reid looked up and said, "hi Penelope", she waved and said, "hi how are you doing Spencer"?, he said, "good, real good, how are you and the girls"?, she said, "we're doing great, Dereks taking them for their check up so that I can get the lay of the land so to speak".

Slowly one by one the team walked over and hugged her, Hotch looked at her and said, "are you ready to see your office", she said, "I'm excited and nervous at the same time". Emily said, "we think you're gonna like it", she grinned and rubbed her hands together as they took off down the hall heading toward her office, when they stopped outside the door Hotch turned the knob and said, "after you".

Penelope walked into the room and said, "wow, this place is awesome", Hotch said, "and it's all yours", she said, "so I can bring pictures in here and put them on my desk"?, he laughed and said, "sure, that's more than fine". She said, "I see you have a 3000 system", Hotch said, "I guess", she laughed and said, "ohhhh bossman don't worry I'll bring you up to speed on the computer language".

Hotch put his hand on her shoulder and said, "thanks, I appreciate that", he said, "how about I show you the rest of our area", she nodded her head and turned to follow him out into the hall. Penelope watched as he showed her the longue, the round table room, the bull pen and his and Daves offices, she said, "I don't think that I'll ever be able to thank you for everything you've done".

He said, "you are very welcome Penelope and we all know that you are going to be a great addition here", she said, "awwww thank you sir", he said, "please call me Hotch or Aaron but no sir". She grinned and said, "thank you Hotch", he said, "you are very welcome", she said, "if it's alright I'd like to head back to my office and get acquainted with the surroundings".

Hotch nodded his head and said, "yeah, sure", before she turned around she said, "after Derek gets finished with the girls checkups he's bringing them here to show them around, well that is if it's alright with you"?, he laughed and said, "it's more than fine with me". He grinned and then turned around and headed back toward his office.

Penelope sighed happily as she headed back toward her office, she loved saying that, her office, she pushed the door open and walked inside and started imagining where she was going to put pictures of her family. She sat down at her computer and said, "alright let's see what you got" and then she was all smiles as she let her fingers fly across the keyboard.

Derek and the girls were sitting in the little room waiting on the doctor on call to come in and check out the girls, he couldn't help but smile as he saw his little girls sitting quietly looking around the room. His smile quickly fell when he heard a famaliar voice said, "Derek Morgan it's been a long time", he closed his eyes and then when he opened them he rolled them before turning around.

He plastered a fake smile and said, "Savannah hi, how have you been"?, she walked closer and pulled him into her arms and when they pulled apart she tried to kiss him and Abby said, "you no tiss daddy, onwy momma tiss daddy". Savannah put her hands on her hips and said, "daddy, did she just call you daddy, please tell me that she is kidding"?, when he didn't say anything she said, "well Derek I'm waiting".


	15. Chapter 15

Chasing Happiness-Ch 15

He smiled and said, "what are you waiting for Savannah"?, she said, "this little girl just called you daddy", he looked down at his twin daughters and said, "yes she did". She said, "is it true, are you their father"?, he said, "I am, now if we can con". She said, "ohhhhh no you don't mister, you are going to tell me what in the hell is going on".

Derek said, "excuse me but you are not to talk like that in front of my daughters", he leaned in and said, "do you hear me"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm so sorry for my lauguage but what was I to think"?, he said, "I don't care what you think Savannah, you and I dated for a few months several years ago and that's it,  
nothing more, end of story".

Savannah reached out to touch him and he said, "please don't touch me", she said, "but we were amazing together Derek, you have to remember that", he said, "listen Sav" and she crashed her lips against his. Ashley and Abby jumped down and ran over to her and started kicking her on the legs, she pulled away and said, "why you little bi".

Derek said, "WATCH YOU MOUTH", she said, "they kicked me", he said, "yes they did and you know why", she said, "how about we go out for some coffee later and we can talk about". Derek interrputed her and said, "I'm going to ask for another doctor and as for us going out for coffee the answer is a big fat NOOOOOO", she said, "you don't mean that".

He leaned in and said, "ohhhhhh I do", he looked down at the girls and said, "come on babies, let's go find another doctor", the girls each grabbed a hand and smiled up at Derek as they walked out of the room. After an explanation to the supervisor they were quickly given another doctor and about an hour later they were all three walking out of the hospital with huge smiles on their faces.

After getting them into their seats he said, "are you ready to go see momma"?, in unison they said, "yeahhhhhhhhh", he said, "alright let's go see mommaaaaa" as he walked around the car and got in the drivers seat. As he pulled away he couldn't help but smile as memories of how the twins attacked Savannah filled his mind, he knew that he would need to talk to Penelope about Savannah and soon.

Savannah stood at the door and watched as Derek drove away, she walked over and sat down on the bench and said, "that won't do, it just won't do, Derek isn't suppose to be with another woman". She smiled and said, "well like Scarlett O'Hara said, "tomorrow is another day" and she got up and headed back inside to continue her day at work.

Penelope was still playing with her computers when she heard a knock on her door, she said, "come in", she turned around to see Derek and the twins walking into the room. She smiled and said, "hiiiiiii", Ashley and Abby ran over and wrapped their arms around her and said, "hi momma" in unison", she looked up at Derek and said, "so how did everything go"?, he smiled and said, "yeah, we need to have a talk about that".

JJ and Reid walked to the door and the twins ran over to them squealing, Reid picked up Ashley and JJ picked up Abby, Derek said, "can you guys take the girls to the lounge and get them something to drink"?, JJ said, "sure, no problem". Penelope waved at the girls and said, "you two be good for aunt JJ and uncle Reid", they both giggled and said, "tayyyyyyyy" as they disappeared out of the door.

Penelope took Derek by the hand and said, "is something wrong with the girls"?, he gently squeezed her hands and said, "no baby girl, they are both fine", she sighed happily and said, "you scared me". He leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", she said, "well if the girls are alright what happened"?, he said, "wellllll there was a little trouble with the doctor".

She said, "trouble with the doctor, what trouble"?, he said, "I use to date the doctor that was on call today", she said, "ohhhhhhhh", he said, "we dated for a few months several years ago and it wasn't anything special and I quickly broke things off". Penelope sat there listening as Derek said, "she kissed me and the girls, well the girls".

Penelope said, "what did they do"?, he said, "they jumped down and started kicking her", she threw her head back and started laughing and said, "really"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah they were myyyyyy heroessssssss". The laughing couple spent the next several minutes just laughing as Derek kept repeating that part where the twins kicked Savannah over and over.

By the time the girls were brought back Penelope was wiping the tears that were streaming down her cheek, Reid said, "are you alright Garcia"?, she said, "ohhhhh yes I am fine". JJ said, "why are you crying"?, Derek said, "I think I can fill ya in" and he spent the next few minutes filling JJ and Reid in on the incident that happened at the hospital with Savannah.


	16. Chapter 16

Chasing Happiness-Ch 16

Reid threw his head back and said, "I bet the look on her face was priceless when the girls started kicking her", Derek said, "ohhhh it sure was pretty boy", Ashley looked at Derek and with her bottom lip quivering she said, "daddy"?, he said, "yes princess". She said, "awe me and sissy in twouble"?, he picked the little girl up and kissed her cheek and said, "no baby, not at all".

Penelope said, "awwwwww honey, of course you're not in trouble", Abby ran over to Penelope and said, "her was a bad giwl momma and me no likey hew", Penelope said, "it sounds like you and your sissy were daddys heroes". Abby looked at Derek and said, "weally daddy"? he grinned and nodded his head and said, "most definitely baby girl, you were both daddys heroes".

JJ giggled and said, "I just wish that I could have seen it", Penelope covered her mouth and started giggling and said, "me to Jayje, me to", Hotch, Emily and Dave walking into Penelopes office and Dave said, "what's everybody laughing about"?, Derek said, "well let me fill you in". The next several minutes filling the rest of the team in on what had happened and it wasn't long before Penelopes office was filled with the sound of laughter.

Hotch was still laughing when his cell started ringing, he took it off his belt and said, "excuse me", as he stepped into the hall he said, "Hotchner", JJ blew out a deep breath and said, "I hope it isn't a case". Emily said, "yeah me to but it's going to be our luck that we'll be in the round table room soon and then Aaron's going to say his famous line".

JJ and Reid said in unison, "wheels up in 30" and Hotch stepped into the office and said, "I need to see everybody in the round table room in 5", they nodded their heads yes in agreement as they headed out of the office. Derek said, "what are we going to do about the girls" and about that time Anderson walked by the door and drew Dereks attention.

Derek said, "Anderson", he stuck his head in Penelopes office and said, "yeah"?, he said, "can you do us a favor"?, he said, "yeah sure, what do you need"?, Penelope said, "we just got called in to the round table room for a briefing and we were hoping that you would watch the girls for us". He smiled and said, "sure that sounds like fun".

Penelope said, "girls this is Anderson and he's going to stay with you while me and daddy are in our meeting okay"?, they smiled up at Anderson and said, "hiiiiii",  
he laughed and said, "hi". Derek said, "now you two be good for him okay"?, they nodded their heads and said, "kayyyyyyyy daddy", he said, "that's my good girls",  
then both him and Penelope waved at the girls as they headed out of the room leaving Anderson and the twins coloring.

Hotch smiled and said, "pictures reguarding this case will be on your tablets", Derek said, "sorry it took us so long we got Anderson to watch the girls for us while we're in debrief". Hotch grinned and said, "that's not a problem and then he looked at Penelope and said, "Garica I need for you to start their background checks and if you see anything that the victims had in common please let us know".

She said, "yes sir", he said, "this case is in town, only a few miles away so we will hopefully be able to head home tonight and sleep in our own beds", Derek smiled as he intertwined fingers with Penelope under the table. JJ said, "there is definite signs of torture with the first on and the last one but not the others". Dave said, "maybe he knew the others or had feelings for them".

Emily said, "what's that on her forehead"?, Reid said, "it looks like a pitchfork", Derek said, "could he be a satanist"?, Reid said, "possible but not really likely in this case". Derek said, "maybe he just put it there to throw us off", Reid said, "that's what I'm thinking, do you see how there are marks around the first victims neck, he took great pleasure in choking her".

Dave said, "maybe he's impotent and the pleasure of watching the life leave the womens bodies got him off", Hotch said, "Morgan I want you and Reid to head to the ME's office and Em I want you and JJ to go to the last crime scene and Dave and I will go to the first crime scene and then we'll all meet at the sherrifs office as soon as we can".

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, after the briefing was over Derek said, "come on sweetness I'll go with you back to your office", she smiled and said "that sounds good hotstuff" As they made their way back up the hall toward her office Derek said, "you could call momma and the girls and get them to come and pick the twins up".

She said, "that sounds like a good idea because I don't want them seeing all of this", he smiled and said, "I couldn't agree more", after he delivered his three baby girls into Penelopes office he kissed them and said, "I love you". As he got to the door he turned around to the sound of all three of them saying in unison, "we love you tooooooo".

After he disappeared up the hall she pulled out her cell and dialed Frans number and after a few rings she heard, "hi Penelope", she said, "hi Fran, are you and the girls busy right now"?, she said, "no, why is something wrong"?, she said, "no nothings wrong it's just Derek and the others are on a case, it's in town and the girls are here with me so I was wondering".

Fran said, "not a problem we'll swing by and pick them up", she said, "thanks", she said, "anytime and you know that I love spending time with my grandaughters", she laughed and said, "and they love you just as much". Fran and the girls grabbed their things and as they headed out the front door she said, "we'll be there in a few minutes".

She looked over her shoulder and saw the twins were still playing with Anderson and said, "thanks Anderson for watching the girls", he said, "no problem at all, I love kids, I watch my sisters girls all the time". Penelope said, "thank Anderson for taking care of you girls", they looked up at him and smiled and said, "fank you for pwayin wif us", he grinned and said, "anytime" and as he walked out of the room he waved at the them causing them to squeal, "byeeeeee" until he disappeared at the end of the hall.

Penelope started on her searches and in a matter of only a few minutes she had all the information and was dialing Hotchs number, after a few rings she heard, "what did you find Garcia"?, she said, "sir I think I've found something" Hotch listened as she said, "the only thing the victims had in common was that they were all involved in the same car accident 5 years ago".

He said, "how many other people were involved"?, she said, "only 1 sir, a Chuck Collins", Hotch said, "was he hurt badly"?, she said, "he was in and out of hospitals for months because of the pain he was in from his injuries". He said, "great job Garcia, can you send that information to the others"?, she said, "on it sir", as their call ended he spent the next couple of minutes filling Rossi in on what Penelope had uncovered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chasing Happiness-Ch 17

A few minutes later there was a knock at Penelopes door, she turned around and said, "come in", a man stepped inside and said, "Ms. Garcia I'm Chris Anderson and you have some visitors". She said, "it's nice to meet you Anderson and please show them in", he stepped aside smiling and said, "here you go Mrs. Rossi", Fran said, "thanks Anderson" as her and the girls stepped inside Penelopes office".

The twins looked up smiling as the ran toward their grandma squealing, she wrapped her arms around them and said, "are you ready to go with nana Fran"?, they both nodded their heads yes. Penelope said, "I want you two to be good for grandma Fran and auntie Sarah and Desi, okay"?, the ran over and hugged her and said in unison as they pulled away, "we pomise momma".

Fran said, "so Penelope how are you liking your new job"?, she said, "I love it and these computers are off the charts amazeballs", causing Desi to laugh, she said, "I just love you Penelope". She said, "awwwww thanks Desi and I love you to", Sarah said, "Rossi told us about the twins doctors appointment when he called right before he pulled out of the parking garage".

Penelope blushed and said, "yeah it seems the girls didn't take it to good that another woman not their mommy was kissing their daddy", Desi said, "I never liked that woman". Fran said, "me either, there was just something about her that I didn't like, I couldn't put my finger on it", Penelope said, "well I have yet to meet her but if I catch her kissing on my man she better run".

Fran giggled and said, "spoken like a woman in love", Desi said, "are you girls ready for some lunch"?, the said, "yeahhhhhhhhh" in unison as they each grabbed one of Desis hands as they made their way toward the door. They stopped and said, "byeeeeeeee momma, lub you", she said, "bye bye girls, momma loves you to and remember you promised to be good", they were giggling as they walked out into the hall with Desiree and Sarah.

Fran said, "I'm hoping that maybe the can get this case solved and get home soon", Penelope said, "yeah me to, I know it's only been about an hour but I'm missing my hotstuff already". Fran grinned and said, "well we'll go and take the girls for lunch and ice cream, if that's okay"?, Penelope said, "sure that sounds good to me Fran".

As Fran headed toward the door Penelopes computers started beeping and she said, "have a good day honey", Penelope glanced over her shoulder and said, "you to Fran,  
I'll see ya later" before her fingers started flying across the keyboard. A couple of hours later she was all smiles when she got the call from her hotstuff letting her know that they were on their way back to the BAU.

Just as soon the team got back to the office Derek headed straight to see his baby girl, he stood in the door just watching her for a minute before she turned around and noticed him. She stood up and walked over and wrapped her arms around him thus pulling him into her office and kicking the door shut, Derek said, "did you miss me baby gi" and then her lips were on his.

His hands slid down her body and rested on the curve of her butt, she moaned against his mouth as they pulled apart, she said, "I missed you handsome", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "and I missed you to". He sighed happily and said, "how about after I get finished with my paperwork we head on out, Hotch has given us all the rest of the day off".

Penelope said, "sounds good to me", she said, "just whistle at me when you're ready", he said, "whistle"?, she said, "yeah, you know how to whistle don't ya"?, he practically growled as he crashed his lips against hers. Penelope hugged him tight as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart gasping for air.

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "woman the things you do to me", she ran her finger down his chest and said, "are nothing compared to the things you do to me stud muffin". He said, "how about after the girls are asleep tonight you and I try that huge new tub out"?, she said, "ohhhh now you're talking my language sugar shack".

He brushed his lips against hers gently one final time before walking out of her office, as he headed up the hall toward his office he stopped when he heard his name being called. He inwardly rolled his eyes when he turned to see the one and only Savannah walking toward him, he plastered a smile and said, "oh hi Savannah", she said, "is that all I get, oh hi Savannah"?, he said, "uhhhh yeah".

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into his office and after locking the door and blocking it with her body she said, "alright Derek spill it", he said, "I have no idea wh" and seconds later her lips were covering his like a blanket. Penelope finished shutting her babies down and decided that she would swing by and grab a cup of coffee and when she walked by Dereks office she felt her heart fall as she heard the sound of lips popping and a woman moaning from inside Dereks office.


	18. Chapter 18

Chasing Happiness-Ch 18

Derek pulled away and said, "what the hell Savannah"?, she started unbuttoning her shirt and said, "you know that you miss this body", he said, "get out", she smiled as she reached for his belt and said, "now why would I want to do that"?, he said, "because you aren't wanted here that's why". She tugged on his belt and he pushed her away and said, "do I need to call security and have you escorted"?, she opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door.

Derek said, "who is it"?, she said, "it's me hotstuff"?, he brushed by Savannah and walked over and unlocked the door and said, "come in sweetness", Penelope couldn't keep her eyes off of the woman across the room. Penelope said, "are you about ready to head out"?, he said, "you have no idea how much, I'll finish this later", she grinned and said, "remember we have plans"?, he winked and said, "ohhhh I remember, I remember".

Penelope walked over and said, "Penelope Garcia" and held her hand out, Savannah took a deep breath and said, "Dr. Savannah Davis", she looked at Derek and and then again at Savannah and said, "how are the legs"?, she put her hands on her hips and said, "excuse me"?, she leaned in and said, "I said how are the knees"?, she said,  
"ohhhh so the brats are yours"?, Derek said, "Savannah it's wayyy past time for you to leave".

Penelope put her hand up and stopped Savannah from walking out and said, "ohhhh she can stay for a little longer because the two of us need to talk", Savannah looked at her and said, "about what"?, she said, "well for starters don't you EVERRRRRR AND I MEAN EVER CALL MY CHILDREN BRATS". Derek stepped forward and listened as his baby girl then said, "and secondly Derek is mine so you need to back off".

Savannah grinned and said, "ohhhh honey you are so out of your league here", she said, "oh I am huh"?, she said, "most definitely, you are no where good enough to be in his bed". She said, "ohhhh is that right"?, Savannah said, "yeah that's right", Penelope then turned around and walked over to Derek and pulled him into her arms and crashed her lips against his.

Savannah watched as Derek deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, when they pulled apart she said, "I'd say that I'm right where Derek wants me,  
ohhhh what was your name again'?, she said, "it's Savannah". Penelope said, "ohhhh well I think I'll just call you distant, as in a distant memory", Savannah said, "ohhhh you just think that you're it don't you"?, she said, "honey you need to face the facts that Derek and I are in love and nothing that you or anybody else could do or say will ever change that".

Savannah buttoned up her shirt and said, "when you're finished with this wanna be you know where to find me", Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "ohhhh trust me Savannah I'm right where I want to be and if I have my way Penelope and I are going to be together forever". Penelope grinned and said, "uhhhh in case you didn't know it that's his way of telling you that you lose and I win so get out".

As she walked by she said, "don't worry you'll come crawling back to me", Derek laughed and said, "don't count on it Savannah", she pushed by the couple and opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Penelope walked to the door and said, "don't make the mistake of sniffing around my man again" and when Savannah turned the corner she ran right into Hotch and Reid.

Reid looked at the smile on Penelopes face as Savannah ran toward the elevator wiping away tears, after the elevator doors closed the smiling men walked over and Reid said, "I take it you had a talk with Savannah"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yep, sure did and if I ever catch her anywhere around Derek again there is going to be hell to pay".

Hotch grinned and said, "we thought we'd see if you guys wanted to have dinner at Rossis tonight"?, Derek said, "sounds good to me what about you sweetness"?, she said, "sounds good to me and the girls are already with Fran so they'll love it". Reid said, "Jayje and I are gonna run home and pick up Henry and Hotch is gonna pick up Jack and then we'll meet you guys there".

As Hotch and Reid turned and headed toward the elevator Reid said, "way to go Garcia", she said, "thank you, thank you" causing them all to laugh, Derek smiled and said, "my baby girl and myyyyyyyyy hero". She winked at him and kissed his lips gently and said, "and don't you ever forget it either" he smiled and said, "ohhhhh don't worry I won't" and as they headed toward the elevator they intertwined fingers and sighed happily.


	19. Chapter 19

Chasing Happiness-Ch 19

About half an hour later Penelope and Derek walked into casa Rossi and heard Ashley and Abby laughing as they chased Mudgie around the room, Derek took their coats and hung them up before they made their way toward the laughing. The twins looked up and saw their parents walking into the room and ran over to them sqealing and Derek picked Abby up and Penelope grabbed Ashley".

Fran said, "dinner will be ready in a few minutes", Derek said, "were they good"?, she said, "they were angels, I love keeping them, it gives me a chance to spoil them rotten". Penelope kissed her daughters cheek and said, "are you and your sister having fun with mudgie"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh", she said, "do you want to go and play some more"?, both girls nodded their heads and after Derek and Penelope put the down they stood there smiling as they watched them run across the floor.

Dave walked into the room and kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "how are you kitten"?, she said, "doing better now, not as aggravated", he looked at Derek and said, "what did you do to her"?, he held up his hands and said, "heyyyy it wasn't me, it was" and Penelope said, "Savannahhhhh". Dave said, "what did she do"?, Derek said, "she came to the BAU to see me and she, well she" and Penelope said, "she kissed him".

Derek said, "but her comes my baby girl in and it's like wam bam and Savannah didn't know what hit her", Dave smiled and said, "I never did like her", Sarah walked into the room and said, "never did like who"?, he looked at her and said, "Savannah". Sarah said, "yeah me either, she thought she was better than everybody else and that the world owed her or something".

Penelope said, "I wanted to rip her hair out by the roots", Sarah said, "what did she do"?, Penelope said, "she kissed your brother", Sarah looked at Derek and said,  
"ohhhhhhh some body's in troubleeeeee". Derek said, "I didn't do anything wrong, I was innocent this time". Desi came into the room drying her hands and said, "who's innocent this time"?, Derek said, "I am" causing her to laugh and say, "yeah right".

Derek opened his mouth to fill his sister in on what happened but there was a knock at the door, Fran said, "I'll get it", she walked over and when she opened the door she laughed as she saw 2 little boys running into the house. JJ, Reid, Emily and Hotch walked into the house and said, "is everybody else here"?, Fran said, "yep the gang's all here".

As they walked into the living room Hotch walked straight over to Penelope and gave her a fist bump and said, "I just wish I could have see what happened between you and Savannah go down today, I would have paid big money to see her get hers". Penelope said, "she is going to have to learn that she can't lay her hands on my man ever again".

Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "my baby girl was awesome today, I was so proud", JJ and Emily both giggled and Emily said, "of all days for us to have to have another cup of coffee it had to be today". Reid said, "well we missed it to but we saw the after effect of her wiping the tears away as she ran toward the elevator".

JJ said, "ohhhhh if another woman touched my man I'd pull her hair out and beat her to death with it", Hotch spit his drink across the room and started coughing, Emily started smacking him on the back until he stopped coughing. JJ said, "are you alright"?, he said, "that'll teach me to get a drink in this house when somebody is talking about fighting".

Jack ran over and said, "are you alright dad"?, he ruffled the little boys hair and said, "I'm fine buddy", he said, "are ya sure"?, he said, "yeah I'm sure", Emily kissed the top of Jacks head before he ran back across the room to start playing with Henry and the twins. Derek said, "one thing about the women of the BAU, they're rough and touch and won't take no crap of anybody".

Penelope, JJ and Emily high fived each other and said in unison, "and don't you forget it" earning laughs from everybody


	20. Chapter 20

Chasing Happiness-Ch 20

Savannah plopped down on her bed and said, "you're gonna pay for that you fat cow, I'll show you who Derek belongs with and it sure as hell ain't you", she bit down on her lip as she laid there thinking of a way to win him back. She laid there for a few minutes before she remembered somebody that had shown some interest in her when she was still with Derek.

She rummaged through her cell phone and said, "there you are", she hit send and after a few rings she heard the nasal voice of Kevin Lynch say, "hello", she propped herself up on the headboard of her bed and said, "hi Kevin it's me, Savannah, do you remember me"?, he felt his heart racing as he said, "S S Savannah as in Morgans ex Savannah"?, she said, "guilty as charged".

He said, "what can I do for you"?, she said, "funny you should ask but I have a favor", he said, "f favor, what favor"?, she said, "and if you help me I'd be ohhhhh so grateful". He swallowed hard and said, "how grateful"?, she said, "if you help me I'll do anything you want for one night", he said, "anything I want"?, she said,  
"yep, anything".

Kevin said, "how about you come by my place and we'll talk"?, she said, "sounds good", he told her the address and said, "I'll see you in a few minutes Kevin", he grinned and said, "see ya soon". After she ended the call she smiled as she jumped up and headed to her closet, she went through several outfits before finding the perfect outfit to make Kevin do anything she wanted him to do.

Kevin was so excited as he thought of Savannah, he had lusted after her from afar the entire time she was dating Derek and he would give, say or do anything to make sure that she's his, even if it's only for one night. He was working on straightening up his apartment and had just barely gotten finished when he heard a knock at his door.

He practically ran over to the door and took a few deep breaths before putting his hand on the knob and slowly twisting it, he opened the door and said, "S Savannah please come in". He stepped aside and watched as she sexily walked by him, he said, "w w would you like something to drink"?, she said, "sure", he said, "is wine okay for you"?, she said, "sounds good".

He walked into his kitchen and poured them both a glass of wine and carried them into the living room, he handed her a glass and said, "would you like me to take your coat"?, she stood up and loosened her belt and then slowly slid her dress down over her body. Kevins eyes were about to pop out of his head, she was so sexy in that skin tight dress that hugged her in allllll the right places.

She said, "do you like my dress"?, he said, "y y yes, you are very beautiful Savannah", she sat down and said, "thank you Kevin", he walked over to hang up her coat and said, "you're very welcome". He walked over and then sat down beside her on the couch and said, "now what was that favor that you wanted me to do"?, Savannah put her glass down and started running her hand up his thigh.

Kevin felt himself getting extremely hard the closer she got to his crotch, she said, "why don't we talk a little", she then leaned in and whispered softly into his ear, "or we don't have to talk at all". Kevin said, "S S Savannah what do you want me to do for you"?, she said, "I need your help winning Derek back", he said, "how can I do that"?, she said, "well I just need it to look like she's cheating on him or that he's cheating on her".

He smiled and said, "and you think that I can help you with that"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure do", he said, "how"?, she said, "ohhhhh since you work with his new girlfriend you will be near her and you can make sure that she believes what we want her to". Kevin said, "ohhhh the new analyst is Morgans girlfriend"?, she said, "yes and he doesn't belong with her, he belongs with me".

Kevin said, "I don't think that I can help you Savannah", she raised her dress up just enough so that she could straddle his waist and said, "but Kevin I need you,  
I need you so bad". She then wasted no time in grinding on his crotch making it obvious how attracted he was to her, he said, "w wh what can you do for me"?, she said, "how about we up the ante a little"?, he said, "how"?, she said, "I'll make tonight the best night of your life and then you help me and if you can pull it off you can have me for another night".

Kevin felt his heart racing and he said, "no I don't" and Savannah crashed her lips against his and her sensing that he was going to back out she pulled away and stood up grabbing his hand. He said, "wh wh where are we going"?, she said, "to bed because you Kevin Lynch are going to have the best night of your life" and as she led him toward his bedroom he could't help but smile knowing that he was finally going to get the one person he was never able to have.


	21. Chapter 21

Chasing Happiness-Ch 21

The next morning Derek woke up to the feeling of Penelopes lips on the side of his neck, he smiled and said, "I love the way you wake me up", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "ohhhhh ya do huh"?, he quickly rolled her onto her back earning a gasp of surprise. As he hovered over her he said, "definitley goddess", she caressed his cheek and said, "I love you".

Derek kissed her lips and then said, "and I love you", he slid his hand down her body earning a moan of pleasure and as he slid her gown up they heard a knock at the bedroom door. He smiled and said, "who is it"?, Abby said, "it's me daddy, tan I tome in"?, both Derek and Penelope got up against the headboard of the bed and he said, "come in princess".

The door opened and she ran into the room followed closely by Abby, Derek picked up both girls and put them in the bed, they laid down between their mommy and daddy and looked up smiling. Derek said, "and what are you to doing this morning"?, Abby sighed and said, "me hungwy", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "what would you like for breakfast"?, she said, "pannytakes".

Derek said, "what about you Ashley"?, she said, "pannytakes daddyyyyyyy", he laughed and said, "alright pannytakes it isssss", both girls squealed happily as they jumped down out of bed and went running toward the stairs. Penelope and Derek in unison said, "DON'T RUN DOWN THE STAIRS", they couldn't help but laugh when they heard the girls saying, "tayyyyyyy" as they started down the stairs.

Derek looked down at her and said, "to be continued"?, she said, "count on it", he kissed her lips one final time and said, "why don't you go ahead and get dressed and after breakfast we can take the girls shopping for their first day of headstart". She said, "my babies are growing up", he said, "awwwww baby girl it's alright sweetheart" as he pulled her into his arms.

She said, "it just seems like yesterday that they were born and now they are getting ready for school", he said, "and before you know it they will be dating and the driving and". Penelope said, "stop before you have them married with children", he laughed and said, "get dressed woman before I take you right here and now", she said, "welllllll you wouldn't hear me complaining".

He threw the covers back and said, "I know, I know but if we don't get out of this bed we aren't going to get anything done today", she threw back the covers and said,  
"I'm up, I'm up". Derek grabbed his clothes and started getting ready as Penelope headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, just as Derek was putting his shoes on he heard the girls squealing, "daddyyyyyyy", he laughed and said, "I'm coming babies, I'm coming".

Savannah woke up to the smell of coffee coming through the apartment, she stretched and said, "Kevin"?, he walked into the room carrying 2 cups of coffee and after handing her one said, "good morning". She took the coffee and said, "thank you", he said, "you're welcome", Savannah said, "lastnight was" and he finished her sentence by saying, "amazing".

Savannah said, "listen Kevin", he said, "don't worry Savannah I'll still help you", she said, "no that wasn't what I was going to say", he said, "what were you going to say then"?, she opened her mouth to speak and his cell started ringing". He said, "hold that thought" as he reached over and grabbed his cell off the bedside table and said, "this is Kevin".

Savannah listened as he said, "yes sir, okay I'll be there in about an hour", she smiled as he ended the call and said, "I guess you've got to go huh"?, he said, "yeah that was agent Hotchner and he needs me to work today because Penelope needs the morning off to go shopping for school supplies for the girls". Savannah smiled and said, "well I won't hold you up".

She threw back the covers and stood up, he moaned and said, "you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen", she smiled and said, "thank you" as she grabbed her dress and slid it over her body. She said, "I'll put the plan into motion today and I'll call you and let you know when my part is started", he nodded his head and said,  
"sounds good.

After putting her shoes on she walked over to him and leaned in and said, "thanks for a fun night" she then leaned in and claimed his lips with hers, when they pulled apart he said, "no thank you, lastnight was better than I'd ever dreamed of". She said, "really, wait what do you mean dreamed of"?, he said, "how about we save that conversatin for another day" he then walked out of the room.

Savannah glanced down at the bed one final time before walking into the other room, Kevin said, "I'll give you a few minutes and then I'll head out", she said, "I need to go home and take a shower and get changed and hit the mall". He said, "why the mall"?, she said, "because that's probably where Derek is going to go shopping for the girls and that will give me a chance to start my plan".

Kevin opened the door and stepped aside and watched as the woman that had rocked his world all night disappeared around the corner and out of sight, he then closed the door and smiled before continuing to get ready for work. Meanwhile across town Derke glanced down at his watch and said, "alright who's ready to go shopping for school supplies"? and he couldn't help but laugh as the twins said, "me me me".

He said, "alright let's gooooooo", he helped the girls on with their coats and kissed Penelope on the lips before they all walked through to the kitchen, they stepped down into the garage. After getting the twins into their booster seats he walked around to the drivers side of the car, he put the key into the ignition and slowly backed out of the garage.

Little did the happy family know that today was going to be the start of a lot of problems for them


	22. Chapter 22

Chasing Happiness-Ch 22

About an hour later the family of 4 were making their way through another store as they put item after item into their buggy, Ashley laughed as Penelope said, "well according to this list they are gonna need hand sanitizer". Derek said, "I believe that is few isles over that way" pointing toward the front of the huge store", she kissed his lips and said, "come on girls, help mommy find the hand sanitizer" and Derek then watched as his girls headed up aisle away from him.

He looked down at the list and said, "crayons and washable markers", he looked down at the shelf and said, "alright here you are" as he reached for 2 boxes of the crayons and 2 packages of markers. As he put them into the buggy he felt two arms reaching around him, he said, "that was fast baby girl" and he turned around to see the smiling face of Savannah.

Derek took a deep breath and said, "get away from me", she said, "now now Derek you know that you crave my body", he laughed and said, "yeah right", she said, "can you deny that this body gave you great pleasure"?, he said, "Savannah I" and she said, "Derek I remember the nights that you moaned my name over and over as we made love and you need to know that you can have that, we can be that good again".

He said, "Savannah please stop embarrasing yourself, I don't want you, I'm in love with Penelope and nothing you can say or do is going to change that", she said,  
"Derek we both know you don't mean that". He removed her arm from his and said, "but I do, yeah we went out, yeah we had sex and yeah we had fun but I'm with a woman that makes me happy and completes me in every way and that woman ain't you so please leave me alone".

Derek then turned around facing the buggy and she took the time to get something out of her pocket and slip it into his jacket pocket, she said, "alright Derek I'll leave you alone, for now but don't worry you'll come crawling back to me". He said, "keep dreaming Savannah" and the rolled his eyes as he walked away from her, she smiled and said, "ohhhh when Penelope finds those in your pocket she's going to start doubting you and then when she tosses you aside you will come back to me, you will come crawling back for some Savannah satisfaction and I'll be waiting" as she walked away.

Kevin was sitting at the computer typing away when his cell started beeping, he looked down to see a message from Savannah, he sighed before opening it it simply said,  
"PART 1 COMPLETE, I PUT A PAIR OF MY PANTIES IN HIS POCKET, DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO MAKE SURE SHE SEES THEM". He laughed and said, "she's a tricky little thing isn't she" and laughed as he put his cell away and continued looking up searches for B team.

Penelope smiled as she walked the twins to the door, Fran opened the door and said, "there are my babies", they threw their arms around her and said, "nannaaaa" as they squeezed her tight. Penelope said, "thanks for watching them for me Fran", she said, "you are very welcome honey", Penelope said, "now you two be good for nana Fran and mommy and daddy will see you tonight after work".

Ashley and Abby waved and said, "byeeeeee mommaaaaaaa", she waved and said, "bye babies, mommy and daddy love you", they giggled and said, "wub you tooooo" as they ran into the house. Penelope smiled as she climbed into the SUV beside Derek and said, "they were so excited to get to spend some time with your mom, they love her so much".

Derek said, "and momma loves them to", he reached over and took her by the hand and said, "since we've got to go in for a meeting today how about we just wait till tonight to take the stuff home"?, she said, "sounds good to me cocoa puff". Derek laughed and shook his head and said, "I love you sweetness" as they hit the turnoff for the highway.

Kevin was sitting and waiting patiently for Penelope to come back so he could see if he could do what Savannah had asked him to do, he hated to do that to Penelope because she seemed so nice. The longer he sat there the more he wasn't so sure that trying to split Penelope and Derek up was such a good idea but then he thought that if he didn't that Savannah would be furious and he didn't want to see what she would do to him if he failed or backed out of his end of the deal.

After the short meeting Derek said, "how about I walk you back to your office before I start working on my paperwork"?, she said, "I like the way you think" as they headed back toward her office. Kevin looked up and smiled as she the happy couple walked into her office, he stood up and said, "the searches aren't complete for B team yet but they could come back anytime".

She said, "thank you Kevin for covering for me today", he said, "think nothing of it Penelope", he smiled at Derek as he headed out the door, Derek leaned in and kissed her on the lips and said, "I'll catch you later gorgeous". She said, "that you will handsome, that you will" he winked at her before turning around and heading into the hall.

Kevin was hidden an watched as Derek walked by, he was almost to his office when his cell started ringing, he looked down and didn't recognize the number but answered the cell saying, "Morgan". Savannah smiled and said, "hello handsome", Kevin could tell by the look on Dereks face that he was talking to someone he wasn't wanting to so he started walking in that direction.

When he passed by Derek he heard, "Savannah what do you want"?, he smiled and said to himself", part 1 is working now all I have to do is let Penelope know that I heard him talking to Savannah on the phone when the times right". Savannah said, "I wanted to hear your voice, I so miss you Derek", he said, "Savannah we've been through this I don't want you now please don't call me anymore" before ending the call.

A few seconds after the call ended Savannah grinned and said, "soon my love, soon you are going to pay for refusing me and then you are going to be left allllll alone and at my mercies" as she headed across the room laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chasing Happiness-Ch 23

Savannah was all smiles as she got up and walked through her apartment, she bit down on her bottom lip and wondered how she was going to set up the next part of her plan. She took a deep breath as she grabbed her things and quickly walked out of her front door and headed toward her car, when she got behind the wheel she once again called her friend for some help.

Kevin was sitting in his little cubicle when his cell started ringing, he looked down and smiled as he said, "hello", Savannah said, "Kevinnnnnnn I need you to do me another favor". He said, "and if I do what's in it for me"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how about a repeat of lastnight"?, he said, "hmmmmm that can be arranged I guess, what's the favor"?, he listened s she told him exactly what she wanted him to do".

Derek looked up just in time to see Penelope stepping onto the elevator, he sighed and then smiled as he got a text, he opened it when he saw that it was from his baby girl. He laughed and said, "is that where you're going sweetness", he grabbed his coat and shut his door and turned his light off as he headed toward the end of the hall and the elevator.

Penelope looked down at her cell and smiled wondering why Derek wanted to meet her at a hotel and then she said, "ohhhhh is that how you want to play it my sexy coco puff well momma is definitley up for that". She looked up when the cab stopped, she got out and walked to where the text told her to wait, she sat down across the street and took a deep breath as she continued waiting for her hotstuff.

Derek pulled his SUV up in front of the hotel and got out with a huge Derek Morgan smile on his face, he loved the spunk of his baby girl and he couldn't wait to get inside and see just what she had planned for their little interlude. Penelope looked down at her watch and said, "where are you hotstuff"? she sat back against the bench and crossed her legs.

Savannah grinned as she stood inside the room waiting for Derek, she walked over and peeped out the window and could plainly see Penelope sitting there on that bench where her message was sure to send her. She licked her lips and said, "get ready to enjoy the show Penelope", she heard someone at the door and she smiled as she once again sent a text telling Penelope to come to her room for a big surprise.

Penelope smiled from ear to ear when she read the text, she stood up and headed across the street, the closer she got to the hotel the more she wanted to see Derek and see just what he had planned for lunch. Derek stood outside the door smiling, he looked down and read another text that said, "come in and get comfortable and when you get ready just whistle, you know how to whistle don't you".

He removed his coat and hung it up, the aroma of her perfume filled the air, he didn't waste any time in toeing off his shoes, he then removed his shirt and tossed it along with his pants on the dresser. He lowered the covers and plopped down on the bed and said, "I'm ready sweetness", Savannah smiled as she waited for a few seconds and then she stepped to the door.

Penelope stopped in front of the door and listened as she heard soft romantic music playing in the room, she whispered, "you are so romantic Derek", she took a deep breath and said, "here's to an amazing lunch" as she readied to put her hand on the knob. Derek laid there in a dark room as he watched the lights go off in the room his baby girl was in.

He grinned as the door opened and he could see her walking toward the bed, he couldn't wait any longer as he pulled her down onto the bed and claimed her lips in a kiss. Penelope pushed the door open and turned the lights up and she couldn't believe the sight in front of her, she said, "DEREK WHAT ARE YOU DOING"?, he looked at Penelope and then the smiling woman in the bed beside him and said, "wh wh what's going on here"?, Savannah said, "it looks like we've been caught lover".

Penelope said, "how could you do this Derek"?, he said, "wait baby it isn't what you think", she said, "don't talk to me", Derek said, "this was suppose to be you baby girl, I swear I don't know what's happening". She said, "don't talk to me and don't follow me Derek Morgan" as she ran out of the room, Derek jumped up off the bed and grabbed his clothes.

Savannah said, "where are you going"?, he said, "Savannah I can't believe what you've pulled but STAY AWAY FROM ME AND PENELOPE", he then quickly put his clothes on and grabbed his coat and ran out the door after her. Savannah laughed and said, "good luck getting to talk to her now Derek", she then picked her cell up and sent Kevin a text and said, "the plan worked, I'll be at your place at 5" as Kevin read the text he was all smiles.

Penelope jumped into the cab and as it pulled away from the curb Derek said, "Penelope waitttttttttt" and as she glanced over her shoulder she wondered how everything could have gone so wrong so fast.


	24. Chapter 24

Chasing Happiness-Ch 24

Derek jumped into his SUv and started chasing after the cab but the driver had managed to elude him in the lunch hour traffic, he hit the steering wheel and pulled  
his cell out and started trying to call her. He said, "come on sweetness, please answer the phone, please answer the phone", Penelope looked down at her ID and saw  
"HOTSTUFF" flashing on the screen and instead of happily answering it she simply turned the cell off.

The driver said, "have you decided where you want to go mam"?, she said, "yeah take me down by the water", he nodded his head said, "sure thing" as he got into the  
other lane and turned left. As she sat there all she could think about was Derek and everything that had happened since the first day she met him and his family and  
she wiped away a tear as she looked out the window.

Derek quickly called his mom hoping that Penelope had gone there to pick up the girls but his heart broke when she said, "no honey I haven't heard anything from her  
since you left this morning". He said, "thanks momma and if you hear anything from her please let me know", Fran said, "I will baby boy" and before she could ask what  
was going on Derek had ended the call.

The driver parked and said, "we're here mam", she looked up and said, "thank you", she reached him some money and he said, "do you want me to wait for you"?, she sadly  
shook her head and said, "no that's alright but thanks". The man said, "anytime miss, anytime" and then after she got out of the car and headed down toward the water  
he slowly pulled away.

Penelope walked down toward the water and sat down on the rocks and pulled her legs up to her chest and tucked her dress up under her legs as she laid her head down  
on her lap. It didn't take long before she said, "that doesn't seem like something Derek would do, he loves me and the girls and he would never ever do anything that  
would hurt us".

She took a deep breath and said, "but Savannah on the other hand, she would do anything she could to break us up", she looked out over the water and a sudden calm  
washed over her. She said, "I bet that Savannah set that all up so that I would think that Derek cheated on me with her", she said, "but how did she manage to send  
me the texts from Dereks cell"?, she bit down on her lip as she said, "she had help but who".

Derek was driving all around the place going to places that he thought his baby girl might be and the longer he was going without finding her the more he was starting  
to lose hope that they would be alright. He pulled off the side of the road and said, "I've got to make her believe me, she has to believe that I would never ever  
cheat on her, I love her and our daughters".

As memories of what happened earlier between him, Penelope and Savannah filled his mind he said, "I wouldn't put anything passed Savannah, I know that she set all of  
this up but how and she couldn't have done it all alone so that means she has help but who"?, he pulled up the pictures on his cell and smiled as he saw picture after  
picture of him and his girls.

He ran his finger over her smiling face and said, "I will make you believe me goddess, I will make you believe that nothing happened and nothing ever will between me  
and Savannah". He looked down at a picture of him and Penelope from Christmas and he couldn't help but smile, they were so happy and so head over heels in love and  
for him that hadn't changed and it never would.

Penelope said, "I should have stayed and stood my ground, I know that Derek loves me and the girls", she said, "you Penelope Garcia are a stubborn and very hard headed  
woman". She blew out a deep breath and said, "you need to call Derek and get him here, the two of you need to talk and straighten things out", she turned on her cell  
and grinned as she dialed a famaliar number.

Derek looked down at the ID and his heart started racing as he saw, "BABY GIRL" flashing on the screen in front of him, he hit talk and said, "sweetness, please you  
have to believe me". Penelope said, "Derek we need to talk", he said, "I totally agree, please tell me where you are and I'll be right there", she took a deep breath  
and smiled as she gave him the address.

He started his SUV and said, "I'm on my way baby girl", she said, "I'll see you soon", before the call ended he said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "and I love  
you hotstuff" causing him to smile from ear to ear.


	25. Chapter 25

Chasing Happiness-Ch 25

Penelope was sitting and looking out over the water when she heard someone pull in, she looked around and smiled as she saw Derek jumping out of the car to run over to her. He said, "baby girl I" and she said, "Derek I know that it wasn't your fault, I know that Savannah set us up", he nodded his head and said, "she didn't do this alone either so who is helping her"?, she said, "I don't have any idea".

Derek sat down beside her and put her hands in his and said, "I love you and our girls and I wouldn't do anything to risk losing you", she caressed his cheek and said,  
"I know sugar shack and I'm just sorry that I didn't stay and fight for you". Derek said, "I can't say I blame you but I swear that I thought it was you that I was meeting today".

She said, "I know handsome just like I thought that I was meeting you today", he said, "the question is what do we do now"?, she grinned and said, "I have an idea there". He gently squeezed her hand and smiled as she started filling him in on her plan and when she was through he looked up at her lovingly and said, "I love the way you think goddess".

Savannah collapsed against Kevins chest and said, "now that's the way to celebrate", he smiled and said, "I would definitely have to agree with you", she looked up at him and said, "you should have seen the look on her face when she walked into the room and saw me and Derek on that bed kissing". Kevin said, "do you think that you were able to split them up"?, she ran her fingers across his chest and said, "ohhhhhhh yeah definitley and the way she ran out of the room there is no way that she is going to forgive him" causing them both to laugh.

Kevin ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "now what"?, she sighed and said, "now I wait and see how much damage was done by our actions today"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "if any lasting damage was done we should be able to tell immediately". She kissed his lips gently and said, "that we should Kev, that we most definitely should".

He wiggled his eyebrows as he rolled her onto her back, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "are you ready for more fun"?, he smiled down at her as he quickly got between her legs again. It wasn't long as the room was filled with the sounds of their moans and groans as they continued to celebrate the damage that they had done.

As they rode back to casa Rossi Derek said, "are you sure about this"?, she touched his cheek and said, "I am, in order to find out who is helping her we have to make them think their plan worked". He said, "I know but", she said, "hopefully it won't be for long", he said, "are you sure that"?, she said, "handsome we have to do this or else she's gonna keep on and keep on".

He sighed and said, "you're right it's just that I hate to know that you and the girls are going to be at mommas and I'm gonna be at a hotel", she said, "I hate that part to but we have to sell this hotstuff". He took a deep breath and said, "that we do and the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can focus on the rest of our lives together as a family".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "the hardest part is going to be explaining to the girls why you aren't staying with us", he said, "I've been thinkin about that and I'm going to say that I'm going to be staying at the house to make sure that they get everything right so that we can move back in soon". She said, "that might actually work my love".

He said, "are you ready to start acting"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure am, let's just hope that we're good enough to fool everybody", she said, "we just have to be Derek because we can't let Savannah and her friend get away with this". He put the car in park and sighed as they got out of the SUV and started heading toward the front door.

Derek felt his heart breaking when the girls came running across the room squealing, he knew that until Savannah and her accomplice was caught he was going to have to act like him and his baby girl were fighting. As he glanced over at her he hoped that he had the will power to pull it off, Fran looked at her son and said, "what's wrong baby boy"?, he said, "momma we need to talk" and he led his mom and the twins over to the couch and then spent the next few minutes explaining what he was going to do, he hated to lie but right now that's just the way it had to be.


	26. Chapter 26

Chasing Happiness-Ch 26

A couple of hours later Derek was tucking his daughters into bed, he smiled down and said, "daddy loves you", Ashley yawned and said, "I lub you to daddy", he leaned down and kissed the top of her head and said, "I'll see you and Abby real soon, I promise". Ashley nodded her head and said, "tay daddy" as her eyes started to finally close.

He then walked over to Abby and tucked her in and said, "daddy loves you princess", she smiled and said, "me lub you to daddy", he said, "I'll come by and spend time with you and Ashley after you get home from school". She nodded her head and said, "weally"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "yes really", she smiled as she cuddled up to the huge bear and closed her eyes.

Penelope pulled Derek into her arms and crashed her lips against his, when they pulled apart she said, "I hope that we can prove who is helping her", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "me to and soon because I don't know how long I can make it without you". She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "I'm going to miss you, especially at night, I've got use to sleeping with you and waking up in your arms".

He sighed and said, "when we get this Savannah crap taken care of you won't be able to kick me out of bed again", she laughed and said, "good night handsome, I love you". He smiled down at her and said, "good night gorgeous and I love you to", Fran and Dave watched from the kitchen as the couple headed down the stairs, he looked at her and said, "are you ever gonna believe me"?, she crossed her arms and said, "not now Derek".

He winked at her before turning around, he said, "night momma, night Rossi", Fran said, "good night baby boy but are you sure that you don't want to stay"?, as he glanced back over at Penelope, he wanted to stay ohhhhhhh how he wanted to stay. He swallowed hard and said, "it's better if I go momma, put some space between me and Penelope".

Penelope looked down at her feet as she fought back the tears that were threatening to slid down her cheek, Derek said, "I'll come over tomorrow and see the girls,  
well if that's alright"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yeah that's fine". He then kissed his mom and said, "good night momma", she looked at her broken hearted son and said, "good night baby boy".

As he opened the door he took one final glance at Penelope, right now all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how much he loved her but the thing that was most important thing was finding out who was helping Savannah and take them both down. He then stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind him, as he climbed into his SUV he looked up and saw Penelope looking out the window.

He took a deep breath and said, "I love you" before starting his car and driving away, as she watched his tail lights going out of sight she felt two arms wrapping around her. She turned to see Fran standing there, she said, "honey what happened"?, she took a deep breath as she took the next several minutes filling them in on what had happened and what she caught Derek and Savannah doing.

As she spoke it was killing her to not be able to tell them the entire truth, the truth that they were working to find out who was helping Savannah and this was the only way they could think of to do it. Dave closed his eyes as she told about walking into the hotel room and finding Derek and Savannah kissing on the bed and he could tell that she was hurt, that she was heartbroken.

When she was through explaining Fran said, "I'm so sorry honey but are you sure that you saw what you saw"?, she said, "I'm sure, I walked into a hotel room and saw Derek and Savannah in their underwear making out". Dave shook his head and said, "what's wrong with that boy"?, Fran said, "I wish I knew, I truly wish I knew", after staying downstairs for a few more minutes she queitly excused herself.

As Dave and Fran watched her head up the stairs there was something that Dave couldn't put his finger on, he didn't know what it was but he knew that there was more to this than either were telling right now.


	27. Chapter 27

Chasing Happiness-Ch 27

The next morning Penelope woke up and sighed as she reached over and touched the empty side of the bed, she rolled over onto her side and said, "I miss you" and as she laid there she couldn't help but wonder just what her hotstuff was doing. Derek was up and dressed, he had been awake for several hours, he found that it was impossible for him to sleep without his baby girl.

He was looking out the window of the hotel as he took a sip of his coffee, he said, "don't worry sweetness it won't be much longer", he looked down at his watch and grinned knowing that he would be seeing Penelope, it wouldn't be like it had been but at least he could see her and be close to her. He picked up his cell and pulled up her number and his finger hovered over her number for a few seconds before he sighed and said, "I can't" and put it back on his belt.

Penelope threw back the covers and got up and headed over to her closet, she pulled out a beautiful outfit and headed to the bathroom, when she came out a few minutes later she was ready for the day. As she headed downstairs she heard the twins giggling in the kitchen, she stopped in the door and said, "good morning", Fran and the twins looked up and smiled.

As she poured herself a cup of coffee the girls said, "mownin momma", she laughed and said, "are you two excited about tomorrow"?, the girls anxiously nodded their heads yes. Fran said, "how are you feeling honey"?, she said, "numb", she nodded her head and said, "I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do"?, she shook her head and said, "no but thank you".

Dave walked into the room and said, "I just got a call from Hotch and we need to head in soon", she said, "do we have a case, I didn't get the notification", Dave said, "no but we have a briefing over a possible case". Penelope kissed the top of her daughters heads and said, "be good for nana and mommy will be home later", both girls laughed and said, "byeeeeeeeeee" as they watched her grab her things and follow Dave out of the room.

Kevin woke up to an empty bed, he felt over and found the bed cold and knew that she had been gone for a while, as he laid there he couldn't help but wonder where she was after the amazing night they had. He threw the covers back and said, "I bet she's with Derek", he then grabbed some clothes and headed toward the bathroom to get ready for work.

Derek was putting his coat on when there was a knock at his door, he opened it and was surprised to see Savannah standing there, he looked at her and said, "what do you want Savannah, haven't you done enough"?, she said, "we need to talk", he walked by her closing and locking his door and said, "I don't think we have anything to talk about".

She put her hand on his arm and said, "well I do", he pulled away from her and said, "to bad for you" and she put her hands on his hips and watched as he walked up the hall. As he walked toward the elevator he couldn't help but smile knowing that so far their plan was working, Savannah smiled as she started walking up the hall chasing Derek.

When they stepped into the elevator she said, "Derek I love you, I always have", he held up his hand and said, "I don't want to hear this", she said, "we were amazing together, I know you remember that". Derek said, "Savannah things were fun, we had fun but it's over and it has been over for a long time", she said, "when we made love I" and he said, "we never made love Savannah we had sex, I never loved you and I never will".

Savannah's mouth flew open and she said, "how dare you", he said, "the only woman I have ever or will ever love is Penelope and the sooner you realize that and move on the better". She said, "you don't mean that", he said, "I do, Penelope and the girls are my heart and after the stunt you pulled I've lost them", she smiled and said, "that just goes to show that you belong with me".

He laughed and said, "you can't be serious", she said, "and why not"?, the elevator doors opened and he said, "I've got to get to work and please don't follow me and please stop bothering me". She stood there watching as he walked off the elevator and headed outside and toward his SUV, she walked to the door and watched as he pulled away.

She smiled and said, "so far my plan is working, I was able to split them up, now if only me and Kevin can keep them apart", she then headed toward her car, she had to move on to the next step of her plan.


	28. Chapter 28

Chasing Happiness-Ch 28

Penelope walked into the round table room and was met with the loving eyes of her friends, JJ walked over and wrapped her arms around her and said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she smiled and said, "I'm fine Jayje". Emily said, "sometimes men can be such asshats", Penelope laughed and said, "that they can", Reid said, "please tell me that you and the girls aren't leaving".

Penelope said, "we are not leaving, we're staying, we all love it here and the girls are getting ready to start school tomorrow and our home is here now", Hotch said,  
"that's good news Penelope, we're glad that you are all staying". The conversation ended when Derek walked into the room, the only empty seat at the table was between JJ and Emily so he walked over and sat down.

Hotch said, "the reason I called you all in for this meeting is to let you know that there is a case that we might be involved in", JJ said, "might"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "they are looking into a few things and if they don't pan out they will be inviting us in so I wanted us all to be up to speed just in case we do get that call".

Dave looked down at the pictures and said, "he's definitley a sadist", Derek said, "and his use of deep and shallow cuts show that he takes pride in his work", JJ said, "this looks extremely personal to". Emily said, "it's almost like he got off on watching them suffer", Hotch nodded his head and said, "and as you can see he shows the same attention to detail in every one of this 5 victims".

The meeting continued on for several minutes before Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "I would like for you to go ahead and start on the background checks just to see what you can find". She nodded her head yes and said, "I'll get right on that sir", they all looked up at Hotch said, "as of right now we are on standby and when I find out one way or another I will let you know".

When the meeting ended Penelope practically raced out of the room and the team couldn't help but notice that Derek was right on her heels, they listened as he said, "please listen to me sweetness". Penelope stopped and they could see her pointing her finger in his face, they couldn't hear what they were saying but from where they stood it appeared that she was really giving it to him.

When they watched her walk away they wanted to race to her but they watched as Derek headed on down the hall toward Penelopes office, Kevin was walking up the hall and he couldn't help but watch and listen to their argument. He watched as they disappeared into her office, he then walked closer and heard her say, "what do you want me to do Derek" and then he heard Derek begging for her forgiveness".

She said, "I don't have time for this, now please go and let me do my work", Kevin inwardly smiled as Derek said, "please listen to me it wasn't how it looked" and inside her office Derek backed her up against the wall and gently pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close, when they pulled apart he whispered, "I love you".

She caressed his cheek and whispered, "I love you to", he then took a deep breath and stepped back and said, "I'm not going to give up" he then opened the door and stormed out into the hall slapping into Kevin. Derek said, "sorry Kevin, are you alright"?, he said, "yeah yeah I'm alright" and then Kevin watched as Derek started heading toward his office.

Kevin then raised his hand and knocked on Penelopes door, after a few seconds he heard, "come in", the door opened to reveal a very busy and tired looking Penelope Garcia working her magic at the computers. He stepped forward and said, "are you alright"?, she looked up and said, "n n no, not really", he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "if there is anything I can do for you all you have to do is ask".

She felt like her skin wanted to crawl as she got a creepy feeling coming from Kevin, she said, "thank you Kevin but right now I'm going to focus on my job, my babies and trying to get things back to normal". He smiled and said, "good for you", he took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to go back to my desk but just know that I'm here for you", she nodded her head and said, "thanks" as she continued with her searches.

Derek opened his office door and walked inside and slammed it behind him and he was surprised to feel two arms wrapping around him, he then rolled his eyes and bit down on his lip as he heard Savannahs voice saying, "I missed you". He pulled away and said, "Savannah how did you get in here"?, she said, "the guards remembered me from when we dated so I didn't have any trouble".

He walked around her and over to his chair and sat down and said, "you really need to go becuase I need to get started", she pushed his chair back and straddled his waist and crashed her lips against his.


	29. Chapter 29

Chasing Happiness-Ch 29

Derek pushed her away and said, "Savannah what the hell"?, she said, "ohhh come on Derek you know that you've missed my touch", he swatted her hands away and said, "how many times do I have to tell you this, I don't love you, I never have and I never will". She said, "you don't mean that", he said, "but I do, I am soooo head over heels in love with Penelope and that is never gonna change, no matter what you do or say".

He said, "NOW GET OFF", she stood up and held her hands up and said, "well to bad for you because after what she saw there is no way that she will everrrrr take you back". He said, "you don't know that, you don't know that at all". She put her hands on her hips and said, "but I do, the look of hurt was all over her face when she caught us in bed".

Derek said, "but nothing happened, nothing at all, you tricked me into going there", she said, "the only reason I tricked you was becuase we belong together, you and me belong together not you and her". He blew out a deep breath and said, "Savannah listen to me and listen good, I don't love you, sure we had fun but we have been over for a longggg time".

She opened her mouth and he said, "no listen", she nodded her head and continued to listen as he said, "I love Penelope and those girls, they are my life, they are my world and that isn't going to change just because you want me". Savannah said, "I love you Derek, I always have and always will and nothing is going to change that".

Kevin sighed as he looked up from his paperwork and pulled out his cell, his finger hovered over Savannahs number and then he thought that it wouldn't be a good idea since he didn't know where she was or with who. After putting his cell back in his pocket he got up and headed toward the elevator, he needed to reinforce things with Penelope".

As he rode down in the elevator he sighed and said, "I love you Savannah but you don't love me, you are in love with another man", when the doors opened he smiled as he stepped off the elevator. He looked up to see Savannah walking out of Dereks office, she shook her head no and then quickly disappeared around the corner, he bit down on his lip as he raised his hand and knocked on her office door.

She said, "come in", he opened the door and stepped inside and said, "how are you doing"?, she said, "oh hi Kevin I'm doing good, how are you"?, he said, "I need to tell you something". She looked up and said, "ok, what is it"?, he said, "when I was on my way to your office I saw Morgans old girlfriend walking out of his office and heading up the hall".

Penelope said, "S S Savannah was here"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah", she said, "what was she doing here"?, he said, "I have no idea", Penelope said, "why is this happening to me Kevin, why"?, his heart broke as he watched the tears streaming down her face. He said, "I'm so sorry Penelope I never meant for things to go this far".

She said, "what are you talking about"?, he said, "I I I", she said, "are you working with her, are you doing this to me"?, he said, "well I I", he said, "why Kevin,  
why would you do that to me, you don't even know me". He said, "LOVE, I DID IT FOR LOVE", she said, "love, what are you talking about"?, he said, "I've been in love with Savannah for a long time and when she".

Penelope interrupted his talking by saying, "it was you, you are the one that helped set me up", he looked down at his feet and nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry Penelope, I'm so so sorry". She looked at Kevin and slapped his face and said, "don't you dare say that you're sorry when it's sooooo obvious that you aren't", he said, "but I am sorry, I'm sorry that you got hurt, I never wanted that".

Penelope pulled out her cell and dialed a number and after a few rings she smiled when she heard, "hello gorgeous", she said, "hotstuff you need to get to my office and fast". He said, "I'll be right there" and when Kevin heard that Derek was coming he turned and ran toward the door, when he opened the door he saw the smiling face of the one and only Derek Morgan standing there.


	30. Chapter 30

Chasing Happiness-Ch 30

Derek said, "where are you going Lynch"?, Penelope said, "stop him Derek, don't let him go", Derek turned Kevin around and walked him back over to where Penelope was standing. Derek said, "what's up sweetness"?, she said, "I've found Savannahs accomplice", he looked at Kevin and said, "Lynch"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep and he just admitted it to me".

Derek said, "why Lynch, why would you do that to me"?, he said, "love Morgan, I'm in love with Savannah and I have been for a while", he grabbed Kevin by the collar and said, "you little worm, why would you do that to Penelope, she's never done anything to you". He said, "I know, I know but Savannah can be very persuasive when she wants something".

Penelope said, "just what did she promise you"?, Kevin smiled and said, "well let's just say that I no longer have to wonder about how she is in bed and just leave it at that". Derek looked at Penlope and said, "so she used sex to get what she wants"?, he said, "yeah", Derek said, "how many times were you two together, was it just that once"?, he shook his head and said, "what business is that of yours exactly"?, he said, "Lynch do you know what you've done"?, he said, "made love to the woman that I've been in love with and wanted for years".

Derek laughed and said, "uhhh no, what you've done is a crime", he said, "what did I do"?, he said, "well for starters you tampered with our cells and that is a big no no". Penelope smiled as Kevin said, "I I I never did that to hurt you, I did that for" and Derek said, "yeah yeah for the sex Lynch, we get it, we get it", Kevin said, "what's going to happen now"?, Derek said, "now we need to set up your partner in crime and make her pay for what she's done".

What they didn't realize was that Savannah hadn't left at all but was sticking around to see what she could overhear and when she heard Kevin spilling his guts about everything she knew that she would have to go into hiding and fast. She slipped up the hall and out the door at quickly made her way toward her car, she rushed home and grabbed a few things and ran out the door.

As she jumped behind the wheel of her car she said, "how could you Kevin, I was starting, well I was starting to" and then her cell started beeping letting her know that she had a text. She started her car and read the message that said, "we need to meet", she smiled and sent a text saying, "TRAITOR" and then she put her car into drive and pulled away from her apartment as fast as she could.

Kevin opened his reply and said, "this isn't good", Derek said, "what is it"?, he turned the cell around and said, "she knows, she knows that I talked to you", Derek said, "but how"?, Penelope said, "let me check the survelience footage and see if I can help". They watched as her fingers flew across the keyboard and she pulled up the footage and said, "here she is".

They watched as she snuck around and was standing outside Penelopes office, Penelope said, "according to the time stamp she left about an hour ago", Derek said, "and something tells me that she's grabbed some things and is gone". Kevin said, "what happens now"?, Derek said, "now it's time for you to go to jail", he said, "bu but I'm helping you that should count for something".

Penelope said, "we need to let bossman and the rest of the team know", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement as he pulled out his cell and sent a group text asking to meet everybody in the round table room. Derek grabbed Kevin by the arms and said, "you need to come with us", he nodded his head as he walked beside Derek and Penelope through the bullpen.

When they walked into the room JJ smiled and said, "what's going on, why is Kevin in cuffs"?, Penelope said, "Derek and I have a confession" and the rest of the team listened as Derek and Penelope filled them in on what had been going on. When they were through Hotch said, I'll have the locals to go to Savannahs place just in case she left something behind".

Dave grinned at Kevin and said, "and what do you have to say for yourself"?, he said, "nothing", Penelope said, "he did it for love Dave", he looked at Kevin and said,  
"son are ya stupid"?, Kevin said, "no agent Rossi I am not stupid". Reid said, "well you are going to have a while to figure things out Kevin becuase you are going to be going away for a longggggg time".

Kevin said, "w w wait, what if I help you catch her, what if I can give you an idea as to where she's going"?, Hotch said, "I can't promise anything but I'll talk to the prosecutors and tell them that you helped us". He shook his head and said, "I want to be exempt from prosecution", Derek said, "no way Lynch, no way", JJ said, "well Morgan if you can catch Savannah wouldn't it be worth it"?, Penelope looked at him and smiled and he said, "alright alright".

Hotch said, "let me make a few calls and see what I can do", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as Hotch pulled his cell off his belt and started making a few calls. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "you know what this means don't ya"?, she nodded her head and said, "that means that you get to stay at your moms with us"?, he nodded his head and said, "and with the girls starting school in the morning I'll get to help with all of that first day stuff".

Penelope laughed and said, "I'm afraid that it isn't going to be as exciting as you're thinking handsome", he said, "are you kidding, any time I get to spend with you and our girls is the best". A few minutes later Hotch walked back over and said, "if you can help us find Savannah then you will be exempt from prosecution but I don't have to tell you that you are no longer employed here do I"?, he shook his head and said, "no sir you don't".

Hotch tossed some paper and pen in front of him and said, "alright Kevin give us some ideas on where she might be", he took the pen in his hand and said, "there are several places that she could be". Dave said, "well then you better get started hadn't ya"?, Kevin nodded his head and said, "y y yes sir" and then they were all grinning as they watched Dave taunting him as he wrote.


	31. Chapter 31

Chasing Happiness-Ch 31

The rest of the afternoon flew by and soon it was time to head home, Penelope was shutting her babies down for the night when she heard someone knocking, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "come in". Derek pushed the door open and said, "are you ready to go home sweetness"?, she blew out a breath and said "more than ready my love".

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you", she leaned in and pressed her lips against his and said, "and I love you", he took a deep breath and said, "I can't tell you how happy I am to be going home with you knowing that I get to spend the night with you and our girls". She said, "and you remember what tomorrow is right"?, his eyes lite up and he said, "the girls start school".

Penelope laughed and said, "trust me handsome it isn't going to be as exciting as you're thinking", he said, "any time I get to spend with my girls is time well spent sweetness". She grinned and said, "well then sugar shack let's head home because I know two little girls that are going to be happy to see their daddy", he kissed her temple and said, "I'm really looking forward to this baby girl, you have no idea how much" as they headed out of her office.

About 45 minutes later they were walking into casa Rossi hand in hand, while they were pulling their coats off Derek said, "I'm homeeeeee" and a few seconds later the sound of the girls running through the house squealing, "daddyyyyyyy" filled the air. He picked up both girls and said, "did you miss daddy"?, the nodded their heads and said, "uh huh daddy bununches and bununches" causing him to smile before kissing the top of their heads as they hugged him tight.

Fran walked into the room and Penelope said, "Fran we're sorry that we couldn't" and she said, "honey don't worry about it Dave filled me in on everything that went down". Derek put the girls down and said, "momma we couldn't tell anybody what was going on because we needed all of your reactions to be believable and if you would have known they wouldn't have been".

Fran hugged her son and said, "the only thing that matters is that you are both fine now and are together as a family", Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and kissed her lips gently as Fran said, "dinner will be ready in a few minutes". Penelope smiled and said, "do you need any help"?, she said, "no no everything's handled, just sit and enjoy some time together" before turning around and heading back into the kitchen.

After dinner Derek smiled when Penelope said, "alright girls it's time to get ready for bed because tomorrow" and the girls excitedly said, "we stawt schoollllll" and she laughed and said, "that's right now it's bath time and then time for bed". Ashley said, "daddy tan you wead us a stwowy"?, he said, "I sure will", causing both girls to squeal, "yayyyyyyy" as they ran up the stairs in front of their parents.

After their baths Derek started tucking the girls in and Ashley said, "daddy tan me and sissy sweep together pweaseeeee"?, he looked up at Penelope and she nodded her head yes and he said, "sure you can but only tonight, okay"?, she hugged him and said, "fank you daddy". Penelope walked across the hall and came back about a minute later carrying Abby.

She snuggled under the covers with her sister and they both smiled as Derek opened the book and started to read, he got almost half way when he looked down and saw that both girls had fallen asleep. Both him and Penelope leaned over and kissed the twins on the forehead and whispered, "good night mommy and daddy love you", they then walked to the door and after making sure the night light was on stepped out into the hall and closed the door almost completely shut before walking across the hall into their room.

Penelope smiled and said, "it feels so good to know that I get to wake up with you beside me again", he winked at her and said, "I missed you so much baby girl", she sighed and said, "I missed you to but hopefully lastnight was the last night that we will sleep apart, wellllll you know baring cases that is". She wrapped her arms around him and leaned in and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart she yawned and said, "ohhh sorry about that".

They walked over to the bed and he yawned and said, "I didn't get much sleep lastnight either, I couldn't stop thinking about you and the girls", she rolled over onto her side and said, "and I couldn't stop thinking about you either". He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently and said, "good night baby girl, I love you".

She looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "good night sugar shack and I love you to", she then laid her head down on his chest and it wasn't long before the sound of light snoring was coming from them both.


	32. Chapter 32

Chasing Happiness-Ch 32

The next morning Derek and Penelope woke up to the sound of someone knocking on their bedroom door, Derek sat up and rubbed his eyes and said "come in", the door flew open and the twins rushed inside. He smiled as the jumped up on the bed and laid between him and Penelope, he said, "are you girls ready for school today", they both nodded their heads yes as they clapped their little hands.

Penelope yawned and said, "you two are up and ready this morning"?, Ashley said, "uh huh nana Fwan helped us momma", Penelope looked up to see Fran standing in the door and said, "I hope you don't mind, they were up and wanted to go ahead and get ready". Penelope said, "oh no I don't mind at all, thank you so much", she said,  
"I figured that the two of you could use a little extra sleep so I thought that I would help the girls".

Abby put her hand on Penelopes face and said, "sapwiseeeeee momma", Derek laughed and said, "momma and daddy are both surprised", Fran said, "alright girls let's go downstairs and put breakfast on the table and let mommy and daddy get dressed". The girls hugged and kissed Derek and Penelope before jumping off the bed and running out of the room behind Fran.

Penelope sighed happily and said, "they're growing up on me handsome", he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and said, "that they are gorgeous", he threw back the covers and said, "we better get dressed and get downstairs before they come back up looking for us". Penelope nodded her head yes as she threw back the covers and got up out of bed.

Meanwhile across town Savannah peeped out the window of the house she was hiding in and said, "everything's falling apart Vannah, what are you going to do"?, she then started pacing back and forth across the room. After a few minutes she smiled and said, "nobody knows that I'm here, nobody knows who I am and I have plenty of things that I can disguise myself with sooooo I'll wait and let them think that they aren't going to see me again and then I'll pounce and get what I want".

Savannah couldn't help but smile was she headed through her temporary home to start work on changing her looks, she pulled out the box and said, "I bet you are going to look great as a light brown hair Vannah". She looked at herself in the mirror and said, "well girl here goes nothing" as she read the directions and started to work on her transfirmation.

Derek and Penelope walked into the dining room just as breakfast was being put on the table, Dave handed both Derek and Penlope a cup of coffee, they smiled and said,  
"thank you" in unison as they sat down at the table. It was easy to see that the twins were very excited about their first day of school, Penelope said, "and don't worry we will be there to pick you up this evening".

Derek said, "it will be one of us or the team or my sisters so don't worry and don't go with anybody else okay"?, they smiled at Derek and said, "kayyyyyyy daddy" in unison as they continued to eat their breakfast. Derek bit down on his bottom lip and said, "it's hard to believe that we're in the middle of January already isn't it"?, Fran said, "it sure is honey, that snow storm that we had at Christmas really slowed things down".

Dave said, "I'm surprised that they were able to get everything cleared up as fast as they did", Penelope said, "Christmas was amazing", Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "that it was baby girl". After breakfast the girls hugged and kissed Fran and Dave as they grabbed their things and headed toward the door, Derek helped the girls get their coats on and turned and waved as they walked out the door.

Fran and Dave stood and watched as the girls were strapped into their booster seats and as they pulled away from the house they waved and blew kisses and once they disappeared out of sight Fran shut the door and sighed. Dave said, "I know that sigh Bella what's wrong"?, she said, "I just want this Savannah thing took care of Dave".

He kissed her temple and said, "me to gorgeous and we have everybody working on it so don't worry we will catch her", Fran nodded her head and said, "I know it's just that until we can catch her Derek, Penelope and the girls can't focus on their happy lives together". Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "how about you and I use this quiet time for some alone time"?, she winked at him and said, "why Mr. Rossi whatever are you suggesting"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "come with me Mrs. Rossi and I'll show you" and she laughed as they headed upstairs for some much wanted alone time.

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were standing and waving at their daughters from the door, the teacher smiled and said, "don't worry they will be fine", Derek said, "if they need anything or there are any problems here is a list of numbers for us". She took the list and smiled as she watched the happy parents wave at the twins one final time before walking out into the hall.

Penelope sighed and Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "don't worry goddess in a little while they'll be home and telling us about their day", she took a deep breath as he said, "we better head to work so that I can get my paperwork finished and you can get your computers warmed up". She leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "lead the way my love, lead the way.


	33. Chapter 33

Chasing Happiness-ch 33

After they got to work they quickly became busy, Derek with his paperwork and Penelope with doing searches and background searches for the other teams, she was in mid search when she heard a knock at her door. She smiled and said, "come in", the door opened and Derek stepped inside, he walked over and put his hands on her tense shoulders and started massaging.

She said, "ohhhhh that feels great, keep that up", he laughed and leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "does my baby girl like that"?, she sighed and said, "yes she does, she definitley does". Derek said, "how's your day been"?, she said, "busy handsome, what about yours"?, he said, "I have been very productive today I finally got finished with all that paperwork".

Penelope said, "any news on the Savannah front"?, he sighed and said, "nope not yet but we aren't going to stop searching for her, she's gonna pay for what she's done sweetness, I can promise you that". Penelope stopped typing and stood up and pulled Derek into her arms and said, "we deserve to be happy don't we Derek"?, he kissed her lips and said, "absolutely".

He wrapped his arms snuggly around her and said, "Savannah never meant anything to me sweetness, sure we dated, we had some fun but I never wanted to be with her in a forever sort of way". She smiled and said, "forever sort of way"?, he kissed then end of her nose and said, "yes my gorgeous baby girl, a forever sort of way, you and I are going to get married and we are going to get our happily ever after".

She laughed and said, "oh we are huh"?, he smiled and said, "yes we are", she held out her hand and said, "well I don't see a ring on this hand" and she laughed but when she saw him reaching into his pocket she felt her heart racing. He took a deep breath and said, "well baby girl that can be remedied", he opened the box and said,  
"I love you with all of my heart and I want us to grow old together and raise our babies, our many many babies".

He took his finger and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "will you marry me"?, her mouth flew open and she said, "I I I was, I was kidding handsome". He caressed her cheek and said, "I wasn't, I want you to be my wife, the mother of my children and the other part of my heart for the rest of our lives".

She smiled and said, "yes hotstuff, yes", he slid the ring onto her finger and then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you", she said,  
"and I love you" before she claimed his lips with hers. When they pulled apart he looked down into her loving eyes and said, "I can't wait to make you my wife", she took a deep breath and said, "neither can I".

Derek said, "momma is gonna flip", Penelope said, "and so are the girls", he said, "why don't we get everybody together at mommas tonight to tell them our news"?, she said, "that sounds great to me". He said, "I'll call momma and ask her is it okay to have the team over that we have something we want to tell everybody", she nodded her head and said "sounds like a plan".

As he reached for his cell it started ringing, he pulled it off and said, "Morgan", he laughed and said, "thanks man I was going to call you later", Penelope listened as he said, "I appreciate you all working so fast". After the call ended Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "our house is ready for us to move back into goddess".

She said, "that's great news now we can have everybody over to our house to celebrate", he kissed her lips gently said, "does 6:00 sound good that way we can pick the girls up at school and then get dinner ordered so that they can deliver it around that time"?, she said, "sounds good to me handsome, I love the way you think", he winked at her before he turned around and headed out of the room to talk to the rest of the team.

Penelope sat back down at her computer and sighed happily as she continued typing in her information for her searches and as she sat there she couldn't help but smile as everything in her life was coming together perfectly. Meanwhile across town a now lighter haired Savannah walked proudly into a local supermarket and headed isle to isle getting enough food to last her for a while.

She was confident that nobody recognized her because the woman they were looking for had long brown hair and brown eyes and she now had short lighter colored hair and thanks to contacts she had a lighter colored eyes. She paid for her groceries a few minutes later and as she headed out the door she grinned as the man that walked by her said, "looking good baby, looking goodddddd", she winked at him as she continued on her way to her car.

After she put her groceries into the car she climbed into the drivers seat and said, "soon Derek, soon you'll be mine again and you will be where you belong and that's with me" before pulling away from the store and heading back toward her new home.


	34. Chapter 34

Chasing Happiness-Ch 34

Derek and Penelope couldn't hardly wait to pick up the girls, he looked down at his watch and said, "are you ready to go in"?, Penelope laughed and said, "it looks like you are really excited to see the girls". He smiled and said, "I am, I am, I haven't got to see them since we dropped them off this morning", she giggled and said, "alright, alright let's go get our girls".

They walked into the school hand in hand and strolled right over to the classroom, Ashley looked up and saw her mommy and daddy standing there and she got her sisters attention and said, "wook sissy". Abby looked and started waving as the teacher motioned for them to come on in, Ashley ran to her mom and Abby ran straight to her daddy.

The girls threw their arms around their parents necks and hugged them tight, Penelope said, "how did they do today"?, she grinned and said, "they did really great today". Derek smiled proudly and said, "is it ok if we take them now"?, she said, "it sure is", he put Abby down and said, "you and your sister go get your stuff so we can go home".

Abby said, "home daddy"?, he said, "yep, they called and we can go back to our house", both girls squealed as they ran over and grabbed their things, when the girls ran back over to them Penelope said, "are you two ready to go"?, the anxiously nodded their heads and said, "uh huh momma" in unison. The teacher grinned and waved as she watched the happy family walking out of the door.

The ride back to the house didn't take long and soon the girls were running into the house, Derek and Penelope walked inside hand in hand and couldn't help but smile when Ashley said, "daddy where Cwooney"?, he said, "don't worry princess when nana and nonno come over they are going to bring him". they both smiled and said, "yayyy daddy" as they ran toward the stairs.

Penelope said, "where are you going", Abby said, "to chane cwothes momma so we can pway", Derek said, "the team is coming over in a little while we are going to be celebrating". Ashley said, "what dat"?, Penelope said, "we have some good news and when we tell everybody we are going to have a party", Abby said, "what da news momma"?, she laughed as she started climbing the stairs and said, "you two will just have to wait to find out when everybody else does".

Derek grinned as his three baby girls then disappeared at the top of the stairs, he sighed happily as he walked over to the fireplace and smiled as he waited for his family to come back downstairs. It wasn't long before they came down the stairs, Abby said, "I lub you daddy", he picked up the little girl and said, "and daddy loves you to princess".

Ashley ran over and said, "wha bout me daddy", he leaned down and picked her up and said, "and daddy loves you to, you are both my princesses", they hugged him tight and smiled as they laid their heads down on his shoulder. Penelope smiled and said, "can mommy get in this hug to"?, everybody said, "yessssss" in unison, she laughed as she made her way into Dereks arms.

They pulled apart when they heard someone knocking at the door, Ashley ran over and said, "who dere"?, Hotch laughed and said, "it's uncle Hotch, aunt Emily, Jack and Bandit". She opened the door and smiled as they stepped inside, Jack looked at Ashley and said, "how was school today", she said, "me had wots of fun", he said, "do you want to go play with Bandit until Henry gets here", she nodded her head yes as they ran across the room chasing Bandit.

Next to arrive was Reid, JJ and Henry and when Abby saw Henry running into the room she ran and met him and everybody grinned as they watched them run over to join Jack and Ashley. Penelope was keeping her hand kinda hidden so that nobody would be able to see her ring before they made the big announcement, Derek was getting ready to ask about his mom and Dave when they knocked on the door.

He walked over and opened the door and said, "come in guys, come in", he patted Clooney on the top of the head and said, "go on boy" and he laughed as Clooney found his way over to the girls. Fran smiled and said, "sooooo what's going on, why did you want to talk to all of us"?, he said, "come on in" and Fran and Dave followed him into the living room in hopes of finding out the announcement.

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said "we have an announcement", everybody stood there looking at them, Derek said, "earlier today I asked Penelope to marry me". Fran smlied as Penelope held up her hand and said, "and I accepted", the twins stood there looking at everybody and Ashley said, "what dat mean"?, Derek picked her up and kissed her cheek and said "that means that mommy and daddy are going to get married and I'm going to be your daddy forever and ever".

Both little girls smiled at him and said, "porever daddy", he winked at her and said, "that's right princess forever and ever", the next few minutes were filled with everybody giving their congratulations to the newly engaged couple. Meanwhile across the street Savannah sits looking at the happy family, she sighs and says, "that should have been me with Derek not her, not that cow".

She started her car and pulled away and said "enjoy it now because you won't have him long Penelope, you won't have him long", she knew that it was just a matter of time before she was going to get her shot and she couldn't wait to prove to everybody for once and for all where Derek belonged.


	35. Chapter 35

Chasing Happiness-Ch 35

As the evening continued Fran couldn't help but smile as she watched the new engaged couple as they exchanged kisses and tender embraces, Dave wrapped his arms around Fran and said, "what's that look for"?, she grinned and said, "my baby boy has finally found the woman that completes him and in the process he is giving me two amazing grandaughters".

Dave chuckled and said, "he sure is, they are wonderful little girls", she glanced over her shoulder and said, "and I'm hoping that soon we will be hearing news that we are going to have another baby". Dave said, "that would be great news wouldn't it"?, she said, "it sure would, I love babies and the more the merrier" causing him to laugh.

A few hours later family by family hugged and congratulated the happy couple one final time before heading home carrying their exhausted children in their arms, as they watched their family drive away Derek said, "I can't believe it, you're finally going to be mine". Penelope turned in his arms and said, "I've always been yours handsome, I've just been waiting for you to claim me".

He pressed his lips against hers and said, "well then goddess I'm staking my claim and you are mine forever and ever", she laughed and said, "I like the sound of that my love". She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him in for another kiss, they pulled apart and saw the smiling faces of Fran and Dave standing in the door of the kitchen.

Dave said, "well we're going to head out and congratulations to you both", Fran hugged her son and future daughter in law and said, "I love you both sooo much and I can't wait for this wedding". Penelope said, "we'll start planning it soon, very soon", Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "as far as I'm concerned the sooner we get married the better".

Penelope said, "how soon are you talking about"?, he said, "wellll Valentines day is only a few weeks away soooooooo", she said, "there is no way that we could get a wedding planned that fast". Fran said, "ohhhhh yeah there is, we can get it planned and have everything taken care of for that wedding, well that is if you want to do it that way".

Penelope bit down on her lip and said, "sounds good, let's do it" and Fran said, "great, we'll start talking arrangements tomorrow", she nodded her head yes and said,  
"thanks Fran". She grinned and said, "you are so very welcome", she kissed her sleeping grandaughters on the top of the head and whispered, "nana and nonno love you both soooooo much".

Dave intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "have a good night you two", Penelope hugged him and said, "good night Dave", he said, "good night kitten" and Derek and Penelope followed them toward the door. As they stood there watching Dave and Fran pull away from the curb Derek wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I love you baby girl".

When Fran and Dave disappeared at the end of the street, they stepped inside the house and closed the door, she turned in his arms and said, "and I love you so so much handsome". She then leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his, their kisses changed from tender and sweet to hard and passionate, they pulled apart with smiles on their faces.

Derek said, "how about we get the girls tucked into bed and then turn in ourselves"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "sounds like a plan", Derek carried Ashley and Penelope carried Abby as they started toward the stairs. Derek laid Ashley down and turned around and took Abby out of her arms and said, "why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll tuck the girls in".

She giggled and said, "I love the way you think", he then inwardly moaned as he watched her walk out of the room, he tucked both girls in and then turned around and headed into the hall. He took one final glance over his shoulder before turning the night light on and heading on across the hall to the room that he was sharing with the love of his life.

He stopped in the doorway and smiled as he saw her laying on her side, he walked closer and saw that she was peacefully sleeping, he toed off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers and joined her under the covers. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you" before snuggling closer to her and closing his eyes.

They were both exhausted and it didn't take long before the room was filled with the sound of soft snoring coming from them both


	36. Chapter 36

Chasing Happiness-Ch

The next couple of weeks flew by and everybody was staying busy with plans for the wedding and with work at the BAU, the team had been gone for over a week on the latest case and couldn't seem to catch a break. Penelope sat and gently rubbed her temples as she tried to get her headache under control, she hadn't been feeling good for the past few days and she couldn't shake it no matter what she tried.

She blew out a deep breath as she reached over for her coffee cup, the smell of coffee made her stomach churn and she jumped up and raced for the bathroom, she was lucky that nobody was in the hall to slow her down or things might not have ended so well. She dropped to her knees and then emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

When she was finally able to get up a few minutes later she walked to the sink and splashed some cool water on her face and rinsed her mouth out, she looked at her image in the mirror and said, "girlie you are looking paleeeeee". She dried her face and said, "how about something to settle that tummy"?, she threw her towel into the garbage can and made her way out of the bathroom.

As she headed up the hall a smile graced her lips, she couldn't believe that in less than an week case premitting she was going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan and she couldn't wait. As she walked into the lounge she walked over to the fridge and opened the door and saw some gingerale, she took it and said, "now let's see if we can find some crackerssssss".

She looked through a couple of cabinets before she said, "yesss there you are you little bugger", she grabbed some crackers and a napkin and along with her ginger ale headed back to her office. Once she stepped into her office she walked over and put her stuff down on her table before sitting down behind her babies to see if they had turned anything up.

Savannah smiled as she slipped by the older guard, she headed straight for the emergency exit, once she was hidden from the guard she started making her way up flight after flight of stairs heading toward the BAU. Meanwhile Penelope was pulling up another set of search results when a sudden wave of nausea hit her and hit her very hard.

She reached over and took a cracker and quickly put it into her mouth and then closely following was some gingerale and when her stomach started to settle she gave a sigh of relief and a huge smile. She then panned through the search results and said, "gotcha", she then hit Dereks number and after a few rings he said, "please tell me that you've got something good momma".

Penelope laughed and said, "always for you handsome, always for you" earning a grin from the rest of the team, she said, "your resident Ms. smarty pants here has found something out". Hotch said, "what did you find"?, she said, "according to my searches a Donald Hastings just purchased some land", Emily said, "where was this land PG"?, she said, "it was the land your last victim lived".

Hotch said, "now why would he do that"?, she said, "he was also arrested 4 years ago for assualt", Derek said, "on who sweetness"?, she said, "your latest missing person April Cummings". Dave said, "do you have an address kitten"?, she said, "sending it now", Derek said, "thanks sweetness and hopefully soon I'll be able to thank you personally".

She fanned her face and said, "I accept payment in many many forms", Reid laughed and said, "TMI Garcia", she said, "sorry my heap of gray matter and please my team of super heroes be careful". JJ smiled and said, "always Garcie, always" and before the call ended the team grinned when they heard her say, "Garcie out", she then took another sip of her ginger ale before her attention was drawn to the door.

She turned around when someone opened her door and stepped inside, Penelopes mouth flew open and she stood up when she saw the person that they had been looking for for weeks. Savannah smiled as she took her black glasses off and said, "did you miss me Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "I've missed Derek and I'm here to make sure that you finally see once and for all that you are all wrong for him".


	37. Chapter 37

Chasing Happiness-Ch 37

Penelope stood there and said, "when are you going to get it through your head Savannah, he doesn't want you, he never did and he never will", Savannah laughed and said, "when he and I made love it was my name he was moaning over and over as he exploded inside of me not yours". Penelope said, "the minute I met Derek there was sparks and I tingled allllllll over and it was then that I knew that we would be together, that we belong together".

Savannah said, "things with Derek and I were amazing, from that first touch everything was electric", Penelope said, "Savannah I don't want to hurt you I never have but Derek loves me and wants to have a life with me and my girls". She shook her head and said, "I love Derek and we belong together, we are perfect together but the two of you, well you are complete opposites".

Penelope said, "haven't you heard the saying that opposites attract"?, she said, "well yeah" and Penelope said, "Savannah I didn't want you to find out this way", she said, "find out what"?, Penelope held up her finger and said, "Derek proposed to me, we're getting married on Valentines Day". Savannahs eyes fell to Penelopes finger and she said, "n n no, that can't be right".

Penelope lowered her hand and said, "it is Savannah it is right, Derek and I belong together, we're perfect together and the four of us make an amazing little family and that's the way it's meant to be". Savannah slowly sat down and said, "after all this time he doesn't want me, he really doesn't want me"?, Penelope took a few steps and joined her on the couch.

Savannah looked at the ring and then up at Penelope and said, "he really doesn't want me"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "I'm sorry Savannah but you know that you can't control who you fall in love with"?, Savannah smiled and said, "that's true". Penelope said, "neither of us wanted to hurt you but you need to know and to accept that Derek doesn't want you, he wants me".

She stood up and got hit with a dizzy spell, Savannah looked up and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I I I", Savannah said, "Penelope are you alright"?, she felt everything going black. Savannah watched as Penelope collapsed onto the couch, she quickly checked for a pulse and said, "Penelope I need for you to wake up, can you hear me Penelope"? and after several tries of bringing her to she pulled out her cell and dialed 911.

As she looked down at Penelope she wondered what was wrong and hoped that she was alright, it wasn't long before 911 and security ran into Penelopes office, Savannah filled them in on what was happening and after the medics checked her vitals they quickly got her loaded onto the gurney. Savannah followed them out and being a doctor decided that she should ride to the hospital with her just to make sure that she was going to be alright.

A couple of hours later Penelopes eyes opened and she looked around and said, "wh wh where am I"?, Savannah walked closer and said, "you fainted", Penelope grabbed her head and said, "fainted"?, she said, "yeah you fainted". Penelope said, "I haven't been feeling good for the past couple of days ", Savannah said, "have you been tired and nauseated"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, how did you know"?, Savannah took a deep breath and said, "Penelope I think you're pregnant".

Penelope sat up in the bed and said, "that can't be right, I can't be", they both looked at the door when the doctor walked inside and said, "she's right Penelope,  
you're pregnant". Her hands went to her stomach and she said, "h h how far along"?, the doctor said, "around 5 weeks", she smiled and said, "a baby, we're really going to have a baby"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "yes you're going to have a baby".

Savannah started backing out of the room, she didn't want to be there anymore, she knew that she had lost, she knew that Derek belonged with Penelope and the baby only made that more clear. She sighed as she turned around and headed toward the elevator at the end of the long hall, she couldn't believe it she had lost Derek and she would never get him back and that was something she was going to have to accept.

The doctor looked at Penelope and said, "your friend called 911 and rode in the ambulance with you, she was quite persistent that you get help and fast", Penelope sighed and said, "s s she did"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "she did". Penelope smiled as she rubbed her stomach and she wondered why Savannah did that, why did she get her help and ride with her, she was pulled out of her thinking by the doctor saying, "I'm going to release you just as soon as that bag of IV fluids is gone".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you doctor", as she laid there she couldn't help but smile as she couldn't wait to tell Derek that they were going to have a baby. Meanwhile at the end of the hall the elevator doors opened she started to step inside when she heard the deep booming voice of the man that had once owned her heart saying, "what did you do to her"?,she held up her hands and said, "I didn't do anything I swear".

Dave and Hotch grabbed her by the arms as they headed back toward Penelopes room, they were going to find out what was going on and they were going to find out right now.


	38. Chapter 38

Chasing Happiness-Ch 38

Penelope looked up to see Derek, Savannah and the rest of the team walking into her room, she said, "wh what's going on"?, Derek said, "I got a call from the hospital saying that you were here and then we run into her". Penelope opened her mouth to say something and Savannah said, "I tried to tell them that I didn't do anything wrong but understandably they didn't believe me".

Derek walked over and sat down beside her and said, "are you alright sweetness, what happened"?, she said, "I'm fine", Dave said, "what did Savannah do to you, did she hurt you"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "she didn't do anything". Derek looked from Savannah to Penelope and said, "she didn't"?, she said, "no handsome it wasn't her fault".

Savannah said, "Penelope and I had a talk and I finally see that the two of you are meant to be and that's when Penelope passed out", Emily looked at Penelope and said, "is that true PG"?, Penelope said, "it is, she called 911 for me and rode with me to the hospital and made sure that I got attention immediately". Derek took a deep breath and said, "if that's the case I want to thank you Savannah".

She said, "I don't blame you for jumping to the wrong conclusions I would have to", Hotch said, "you do realize that we have to arrest you right"?, she nodded her head and said, "I know". Penelope said, "even after everything we've been through I want to talk to the police for her", everybody in unison said, "YOU WHAT"?, she said, "if she hadn't called 911 for me it's hard to tell how long I would have laid there on that couch".

JJ said, "thank you for taking such good care of Garcie", Savannah sighed and said, "as a doctor I couldnt just leave her there", Penelope looked up and said, "thank you Savannah". She grinned and said, "I never thought I'd say this but you're welcome Penelope", Derek and Penelope watched as Dave and Reid led her out of the room and into the hall.

Penelope said, "I need to tell you something" and he threw his arms around her and said, "I was so afraid when I got that call", he said, "the thoughts that were going through my mind". He ran his hands up and down her back as he said, "I love you and I can't lose you now", she said, "we're not going anywhere", he said, "we, ohhhh you and the girls".

She grinned and said, "well yeah they aren't going anywhere either but that isn't the we I'm talking about", he looked at her and said, "what are you talking about then"?, she reached and took his hand in hers and put it on her stomach. JJ and Emily started smiling knowing what she was about to say, Penelope said, "the reason that I fainted was that I'm pregnant".

His eyes got huge and he said, "p p pregnant"?, she nodded her head and said, "I know that the baby wasn't planned but" and before she could say anything else he cupped her face in his hands and claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart he said, "a baby, we're really having a baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "we really are".

He smiled and said, "hello in there I'm your daddy and I love you soooooo much", Penelope said, "I was so surprised by the news and I couldn't wait to tell you and then bam there you are". He laughed and said, "I love it when you mumble", she said, "are you sure that you're happy about the baby"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life".

The remaining team members smiled as they congratulated both Penelope and Derek on their good news, Hotch kissed her on the cheek and said, "congratulations Garcia I'm so happy for you". JJ squealed, "me to Garcie me to", Emily said, "Fran is going to freak out and so are the girls when they find out about the newest addition to the family".

Derek said, "momma is gonna be so excited that's for sure", Penelope said, "I can't believe it, we're going to have a baby", Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and said, "believe it baby girl, believe it". Hotch said, "any idea when you get to go home"?, she said, "she is going to release me when this bag of IV fluids is empty".

Emily said, "we'll leave one of the SUVs out front", Derek said, "thanks guys, thanks for everything", they all smiled and waved as they headed out of the room leaving behind a very happy Derek and Penelope behind. About an hour later the doctor grinned as she unhooked the IV, she looked at Penelope and said, "you need to see an OBGYN as soon as possible so that you can get started on your prenatal vitamins".

She nodded her head and said, "I will doctor, I will", Derek said, "don't worry we'll get her scheduled as soon as we can", the doctor grinned as she handed Derek the papers and said, "if you have any problems don't hesitate to bring her back". Derek said, "I will, I promise", Penelope sighed as the wheelchair appeared at her room door.

Derek kissed her cheek and said, "I'll pull the car around", she said, "I don't need a wheelchair I can walk", the nurse said, "sorry Ms. Garcia but it's policy",  
she grinned and nodded her head as she watched Derek stroll right out the door. A few minutes later after climbing into the SUV she sighed happily as they headed back toward the house and their daughters.

Penelope couldn't help but wonder how the twins were going to take the news but they would know soon enough as casa Morgan got closer and closer with each passing minute.


	39. Chapter 39

Chasing Happiness-Ch 39

Derek and Penelope walked into the house hand in hand and when they stepped inside they couldn't help but smile when they saw the twins coloring at the kitchen table while Fran was checking on dinner. Penelope walked into the kitchen and said, "how was school today"?, Ashley said, "pun pun pun momma", she kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "that's great sweetie".

Abby said, "we gots ta pway wif cway", Derek said, "that sounds like fun", she laughed and said, "uh huh daddy", Penelope said, "mommy and daddy neeed to tell you three something". Fran said, "is something wrong"?, Derek said, "no momma it's great news", Penelope sat down at the table and said, "mommy got sick at work today and had to go to the hospital".

Abby stood there and said, "are you awite momma", she pulled the little girl into her arm and said, "yes princess momma is fine", Fran looked down and crossed her arms as Penelope said, "while momma was there they drew some blood to make sure that mommy is alright". Ashley said, "did you have owwies momma"?, she said, "I sure did but daddy kissed them and made them allllllll better" causing both girls to smile up at Derek.

Derek watched the twins as Penelope said, "momma found out that she's going to have a baby", Fran lit up smiling and said, "ohhhh that's great news", Ashley said, "anofer baby momma, me no want it" and ran out of the room. Abby looked Penelope up in the face and said, "me wikey dat momma, me wikey da baby", Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I'll go" as she kissed the top of Abbys head and said, "thank you princess".

Derek chased Ashley into her room and said, "it's okay baby", Ashley wiped her eyes and said "no daddy, noooooooo", he pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth and said, "why don't you want the baby"?, she said, "den momma no lub us". Derek dried her eyes and said, "mommy and daddy are always going to love you and your sister, always".

Ashley said, "weally"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "has daddy ever lied to you"?, she took a deep breath and said, "nopeeeeeee", he grinned and said, "daddy and mommy love you and your sister sooooooo much". She laid her head on his chest and said, "pomise daddy"?, he held out his pinky and intertwined pinkies with the little girl and said, "I promise".

Derek said, "mommy and daddy will do everything they can to make sure that you and your sister and the new baby when he or she comes has everything that you will need to be happy and healthy". Ashley said, "otay daddy, me want da baby", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "you do"?, she said, "uh huh daddy, me pomise dat me want da baby".

He stood up and held the little girl and said, "how about we go back down and you tell mommy", she smiled and nodded her head and said, "alwight" as they headed out of the room and down the stairs. When they got to the kitchen Abby had her hand on Penelopes stomach talking to the baby, Penelope smiled as Ashley looked down from her daddys arms and said, "me sowwy momma".

Penelope said, "it's alright baby", Ashley said, "me lub da baby momma", she smiled and said, "so it's okay that mommy is going to have a baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh". Abby looked up at her sister and said, "peel sissy wight hewe" and Ashley put her hand on Penelopes stomach and Abby said, "da babyyyyy is in hewe sissy".

Ashley smiled as she leaned down and kissed Penelopes stomach, Fran said, "I hope that everybody is hungry", Ashley and Abby jumped up and down when she said, "we're having chicken nuggets for dinner". Both girls clapped their hands before climbing into their seats, Derek and Penelope watched as chicken nuggets and mac and cheese was put into the girls plates.

Fran said, "and for mommy and daddy I have some chicken alfredo", Penelope said, "ohhhhh that sounds good, thank you Fran", she smiled as she put a bowl down in front of them. After making sure that everybody was taken care of she said, "well Dave is coming to pick me up, we have plans tonight", Derek said, "thanks for picking the girls up and watching them momma".

Fran said, "I love watching my grandbabies", she waved and said, "good night girls", the waved at her and said, "nighhhhhhhh nighhhhhh nana" as they watched her as she headed out the front door. The happy family enjoyed their dinner and then a movie and about half way through the movie the girls conked out, Derek said, "let's get these girls tucked in so I can tuck my girl in".

Penelope laughed and said, "sounds good handsome, sounds reallllllllll good" as they picked the girls up and started toward the stairs


	40. Chapter 40

Chasing Happiness-Ch 40

The next few days passed by fast as they worked on the wedding plans, Penelope was so excited to know that in less than 24 hours she was going to finally be Mrs. Dere Morgan". She was standing and looking out the window when Dere walked up and wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you about ready to go"?, she nodded her head and said, "ready as I'll ever be".

Derek said, "just think this time tomorrow you and I will be married", she turned around in his arms and kissed his lips and said, "I know and I can hardly wait", he winked at her and said, "and after you talk to the judge today for Savannah we can put all of this behind us". She nodded her head and said, "I'm just glad that we don't have to worry about Savannah or Kevin anymore".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "me to and with Kevin sent to the other side of the world and Savannah getting sentenced today we can finally focus on you and me". She sighed happily as he held out his arm and said, "lead the way handsome", as they headed out of the house Fran said ,"don't worry about the girls I'll pick them up today".

Penelope grinned and said, "thanks Fran", she said, "anytime honey" and she stood there waving as she watched her son and future daughter in law pulling away from the house. She shut the door and laughed thinking that soon she was going to have another grandchild to spoil rotten, she grabbed her coat, keys and cell before she headed out of the house closing and locking the door behind her.

Savannah took a deep breath as she was led into the court room, today was the day that she got to talk to the judge, today was the most important day of her life and she had to admit it she was a little nervous. Penelope and Derek walked into the court room as the baitliff said, "all rise Judge Amy Howard presiding", everybody stood up including Savannah as the judge walked into the room.

When she walked out and sat down she said, "be seated", everybody sat down and as the judge looked down at Savannahs file Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope. The judge looked up at Savannah and said, I understand that you are refusing a jury by your peers but want to have your future decided upon by me is that correct"?, Savannah stood up and said, "yes mam" and then sat back down.

Amy looked at Savannah and said, "before I talk to a couple of witnesses that are involved in this case as well I would like to hear your side of the story", she then motioned for Savannah to continue. Savannah took a deep breath and then started telling everything that happened from the time she first ran into Derek up until she was arrested.

Derek squeezed Penelopes hand and smiled as the judge said, "Ms. Garcia"?, Penelope stood up and said, "yes your honor", she said, "according to the file you want to speak for the defendant is that correct"?, she said, "yes mam". The defendant motioned for her to step forward and she said, "we've heard Savannahs version of what happened and now I would like to hear yours".

Penelope nervously nodded her head and said, "yes mam" as she started filling the judge in on her side of everything that had happened and when she was finished Amy said, "and after everything she did to you and after everything she did to try to break you and Mr. Morgan you still want to talk for her?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "mam when I fainted I was alone in my office, she could have left me laying there but she didn't".

Amy listened as Penelope said, "she called 911 and rode with me to the hospital and she made sure that I got attention", Amy looked at Savannah and said, "why did you do that"?, she said, "I finally accepted that I was wrong and I couldn't let her suffer when there was something I could do to help". Penelope smiled and said, "if it weren't for Savannah I could have laid there on my couch and lost my baby".

Amy said, "alright I've heard enough and thank you Penelope for talking to me today", she smiled and said, "thank you for listening to me your honor", Amy looked down at her file one final time before closing it and said, "I've made my decision". Savannah swallowed hard as she stood up beside her attorney as they waited to hear the judges verdict.


	41. Chapter 41

Chasing Happiness-Ch 41

Amy said, "you are guilty of the charge of tampering with federal equipment and for harassement", Savannah nodded her head yes in agreement as the judge said, "and you are going to be using your talents ". Her mouth flew open and she said, "doing what your honor"?,then Amy said, "you will do 10,000 hours at the community hospital helping those who don't have the resources to help themselves".

Savannah said, "yes mam", Amy also said, "you will wear an ankle monitor at all times and if I smell one little bit of defiance from you or you miss one day of work unless you are sick yourself you will spend 10 years in prison am I clear". Savannah smiled and said, "yes mam", Amy said, "Ms. Garcia I hear that congratulations are in order, is that correct"?, Penelope said, "yes your honor, Derek and I are getting married tomorrow".

Amy said, "I wish you both only the best of luck and a life filled with joy, love and happiness", she then looked at Savannah and said, "the baitliff is going to bring you around and put the ankle monitor on you and then you are to report to the community hospital". Savannah walked over to the baitliff and then turned around and said, "thank you Penelope".

Derek smiled as Penelope said, "don't make me regret this Savannah", she said, "don't worry I won't" and then everybody watched as she was led out of the room, Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "what do you say we get out of here and go grab some hot chocolate"?, she leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "hot chocolate sounds good to us" as she rubbed her stomach.

After the happy couple finished their hot chocolate they headed to the BAU and when they stepped off the elevator they were met by 5 smiling faces, Dave walked over and kissed her cheek and said, "how did it go kitten"?, she sighed happily and said, "Savannah got 10,000 hours at the Community Hospital". Emily said, "are you sure that's enough punishment after what she did"?, Derek said, "she will be wearing an ankle monitor and at the first sign of trouble she will be heading off to jail for 10 years".

JJ walked over and took Penelope by the arm and said, "you have a couple of choices to make", Penelope looked over her shoulder and winked and said, "see ya later handsome". He said, "count on it goddess, count on it", after the girls were gone Dave said, "are you ready for your bachelor party tonight"?, he laughed and said,  
"how wild can it be Jack and Henry are going to be there".

Reid said, "nope they are going to your house with the girls soooooo we can get as wild as we want", Derek looked at him and said, "this coming from the man who was so nervous on his wedding day that he forgot to put his shoes on"?, Reid said, "heyyyyy I've matured a lot since then". Dave said, "stop picking on the kid", Derek held up his hands in surrender as they all laughed.

Once the girls were in Penelopes office JJ said, "I know that you aren't keen on staying away from Derek tonight buttttt", she said, "I know, I know it's suppose to be bad luck". Emily said, "that's right", Penelope said, "we've had enough of that so I say bring on the good luck", Emily laughed and said, "the boys are so excited that they get to come over and be with the girls tonight".

Penelope said, "something tells me that I'm going to have them as son in laws one day", all three girls laughed and JJ said, "as close as they are now I would say there is a strong possibility of that happening". JJ said, "I told you that you had a choice and here it is", she held out 2 bouquets and said, "which one do you want to use tomorrow"?, she said, "ohhhh Jayje they are both beautiful".

Emily said, "I know, right", Penelope said, "this one", pointing to the one in her left hand, JJ said, "this one will go good with the garter", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I still can't believe it, I'm getting marriedddddd". Emily put her hands on Penelopes shoulders and said, "when JJ and Reid got married he was so nervous that he forgot to wear his shoes".

Penelope covered her mouth and tried to cover her laugh but she couldn't and soon the room was filled with the sound of all three women laughing and snorting, JJ said,  
listen at us". Emily said, "we sound like teenagers talking about getting ready for the prom", Penelope said, "I feel like a princess that is marrying her prince in a few hours".

JJ smiled as there was a knock on the door, Penelope said, "come in", the door opened to reveal a surprise guest", Penelope ran to the door and threw her arms open and said, "ohhhhhh Magssssss".


	42. Chapter 42

Chasing Happiness-Ch 42

JJ and Emily smiled and high fived as the two friends pulled apart, Penelope said, "it is so good to see you', Maggie said, "and it's so good to see you, I've missed you and the girls so much since you left". Penelope said, "how did you find out about the wedding"?, she looked at JJ and Emily and said, "we've been in contact for a few weeks now trying to figure out a way to surprise you for your wedding".

Penelope hugged JJ and Emily and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you", all 4 girls laughed as they had a group hug, when they pulled apart Maggie said, "soooo are you ready for your big day"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I sure am, I've been ready for this day for what seems like forever". Maggie said, "so where's your hunka chocolate love"?, Derek walked into the room and said, "here I am Maggieeeeee" as he threw his arms around her and gave her a big hug.

Maggie said, "are you being good to my girls"?, he said, "but of course", she laughed and said, "soooooo what's the plan for tonight"?, JJ said, "all of us girls and our boys" she motioned to herself and Emily are going to be staying at Casa Morgan and Derek and the boys are going to be staying at Casa Rossi", she said, "ahhhhh so the lovebirds will be apart the whole night huh"?, Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "yeah but after tonight not counting cases we won't have to be apart anymore".

Penelope smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, the girls all said, "awwwwwwwww" as the happy couple pulled apart, Derek said, "I just wanted to come and see if Maggie had gotten here yet". Maggie said, "I have some news, good news", Penelope clapped her hands and said, "you're moving here aren't you"?, Maggie said, "how did you know that"?, she said, "am I right"?, Maggie said, "yep you're right, I got a promotion and got a transfer to our Virginia office".

Penelope said, "yessssssssssss, you have no idea how happy that makes me Mags", Derek watched as the two friends fell right into place like they had never been apart these 6 weeks. Maggie said, "I just have to find an apartment sooooo maybe after you get married and get back from your honeymoon you can help me"?, Penelope said, "of course we will".

Maggie grinned and said, "you are glowing Penelope", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well Mags we're having a baby"?, she looked at Penelope and said,  
"shut up". Penelope laughed and said, "I'm serious, I'm about 5 weeks along", she said, "ohhhhh P that's great, I am so happy for the two of you", she looked up at Derek and said, "did you tell her"?, Derek shook his head and said, "not yet".

Penelope said, "tell me what"?, Derek said, "Maggie is going to stay with the girls while we are on our honeymoon", Penelope smiled and said, "that's great news and the girls are going to love that". She said, "speaking of, how are my babies"?, JJ and Emily grinned as Penelope said, "I think that my girls have biggggg crushes on their boys".

Maggie put her hand on her chest and said, "awwwww young love that sounds so sweet", Derek laughed and said, "just as long as it's clear my girls aren't getting married before they turn 21". JJ said, "heyyyyyyyyy, I want grandbabies", Emily looked at her and said, "yeah me to", they were all laughing when Hotch walked into the room and said, "who wants grandbabies"?, Emily laughed and said, "we do dear".

Hotch said, "uhhhh not right now we don't", she slapped him playfully on the shoulder and said, "noooooo not right now but when they are old enough and married to amazing girls". Hotch grinned and said, "oh yeah then we definitley want grandbabies", Penelope said, "I can't believe that my babies will be 5 soon and that in a few months we are going to have a little one".

Derek kissed her temple and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "right back at ya sugar shack", Reid stuck his head into the room and said, "I was wondering where everybody went". Penelope grinned and said, "Spencer, Hotch this is my friend Maggie from California", Hotch and Reid nodded their heads and Reid said, "it's so good to be able to meet the famous Maggie".

Maggie smiled and said, "it's nice to get to meet the wonderful people that has been taking care of my girls", Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "it's time for us to head out buttttttt we will see you ladies tomorrow at the church". Penelope cupped Dereks face in her hands and said, "I'll be the one in the white dress walking up the aisle to you".

Derek claimed her lips with his and when they pulled apart he said, "and I'll be the happiest man in the world you won't be able to get rid of me then", she said, "you're stuck with me to handsome, no getting rid of me either". The happy couples all shared a few more kisses and hugs before the men made their way out of Penelopes office to head to Casa Rossi.

Maggie said, "well girlies let's get this show on the roaddddddddd" as they grabbed their things and headed out into the hall


	43. Chapter 43

Chasing Happiness-Ch 43

The girls stopped to pick up Henry and Jack before heading to Dereks for the night, the boys packed lots and lots of toys and some movies for them to watch later in the evening. The ride home didn't take long and soon they were pulling up in front of the house, the doors opened up and JJ and Emily got the boys out and said, "be good".

The boys smiled as they ran toward the door, by the time they reached the porch Fran opened the door and said, "the girls are playing with Clooney and Mudgie in the other room". The boys went squealing through the house in search of the girls, Fran smiled as she watched the 5 girls happily walking toward the steps, when they stepped inside she said, "Fran this is my best friend from California, this is Maggie".

Fran said, "it's nice to meet you Maggie", Penelope said, "Mags this is Dereks mom Fran Morgan Rossi", she said, "it is so nice to meet you Fran, I've heard so many nice things about you". Fran said, "I have snack foods set up and ready, we have chips, dip, veggies, fruit and of course" and she looked around checking for the babies and then leaned in and whispered, "we have wine for later".

Maggie laughed and said, "soooo what's on the agenda first"?, Penelope said, "how about we eat and then we can put a movie on for the kids so that we can sit and have some girl talk"?, Fran smiled and said, "sounds good". Emily said, "guyssss come on and eattttttt and then you can play and watch movies", the kids all ran toward the kitchen squealling, "okayyyyyyy".

Maggie said, "I see what you mean they do seem quite smitten don't they"?, Penelope leaned in and said, "when they get older I wouldn't be surprised if they do end up getting married".The best friends laughed as Maggie put her arm around Penelopes shoulder as they headed toward the kitchen to join the rest of the clan for some food.

Derek walked into Rossis mansion and said, "sooooo old man what's on the agenda for tonight"?, Dave said, "well sonny I tell ya what, back in my day we had women, food and liquor". Everybody laughed and Derek said, "point taken", Dave smacked him on the back and said, "tonight is your night, what do you want to do annnnnn don't say see kitten because that ain't gonna happen".

Derek said, "how about some food, beer and poker"?, Hotch said, "sounds like we have the trifecta", Reid said, "are you sure that you want to play poker with me guys because I" and Derek said, "we know, we know you are banned from casinos because you count the cards". Reid smiled and said, "yeppppp and it wouldn't be fair for me to play".

Derek said, "come on pretty boy, tonight is the last night that I am a single man can't ya play cards with us"?, he said, "alright but I don't want to hear you all crying and moaning about me beating your asses". Hotch laughed and said, "ohhhh watch out Reid's serious", Dave laughed and said, "alright men let's got slap on our feed bags and grab some beer and then let the games begin".

Maggie looked around and smiled at the girls as they hugged her tight, Abby said, "me misseded you", Ashley said, "me misseded you moreeeeeeee", Maggie hugged them both tight and said, "and I missed you both to but guess what"?, the twins in unison said, "whatttttt"?, she said, "I'm moving here so that way we can see each other alllllllll the time".

Both girls squealed and clapped their hands and said, "weally"?, she said, "pinky promise", they smiled as they took a sip of their soda, Maggie said, "and when mommy and daddy go away for their honeymoon I'm going to be staying here with you and we are going to have soooooo much fun". Both girls said, "yayyyyyyyyyyy" causing the adults to smile.


	44. Chapter 44

Chasing Happiness-Ch 44

As the evening continued the kids were all watching movies in the living room as the women were sitting at the dining room table talking about the honeymoon, Penelope laughed and said, "I don't care where we go because I don't think we will be stepping foot outside until the day we come home". Maggie put her hand on top of her best friends and said, "alone with all that chocolately goodness sounds goodddddddd".

Fran laughed and said, "you are sooooo her best friend", Penelope giggled and said, "ohhhhh how about I get Derek to fix you up with one of his friends when we get home from our honeymoon"?, she said, "sounds good to me P". JJ said, "so Maggie what type of man do you like"?, she shrugged and said, "as long as he has a pulse I'm good to go" causing the women to throw their heads back and laugh.

Penelope playfully slapped her friend and said, "they are going to think you're serious", she took another sip of her drink and said, "welllllll he has to be veryyy handsome, strong, loving and he has to be good with kids". Emily said, "why does he have to be good with kids"?, she said, "any man that doesn't like Ashley and Abby aren't the kind of man I want in my life".

Fran said, "well said honey, very well said", Penelope leaned back and said, "they are still watching the movie", Emily said, "after this movie we need to try to get them in bed". JJ nodded her head and said, "definitely because they are all going to have long days tomorrow and if they don't get enough sleep they are going to be cranky" they all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they continued their conversation.

Derek looked up and said, "I'll see ya and raise you $25.00", Reid tapped his cards and said, "hmmmmmm let me think about this", Derek laughed and said, "come on pretty boy are you in or are you out"?, he said, "I'm in" and pushed his money into the pot. Hotch and Dave grinned as Reid laid his cards on the table and said, "read em and weepppppp".

Derek said, "are you kidding me"?, Reid said, "how many times do I have to tell you it's not smart to play cards with me"?, Dave said, "he did try to warn us Morgan he really did". Derek laughed as he watched Reid pull the money back toward him with a huge grin on his face, Derek said, "I still can't believe this", Hotch laughed and said, "the look on your face is priceless".

Dave started dealing the cards and said, "the kid has been banned from almost every casino in Vegas", Derek said, "yeah I know but", Hotch said, "neverrrrrr give Reid any ground to beat you on Morgan, never". Reid grinned and said, "spoken like a man that has had his pants beaten off of him", Hotch said, "point taken Reid", Dave laid the cards on the table and said, "it's your turn Morgan".

Derek ran his hand over his head as he said, "I'll take 2", Reid smiled and said, "I don't need anything", Derek said, "ahhhhhhh man, seriously"?, Reid shrugged his shoulders and said, "you tell me Morgan, am I bluffing"?, Derek leaned forward and looked into his eyes and said, "damn it" and tossed his cards on the table in front of him causing the men to laugh.

Penelope leaned down and kissed her girls on the top of the head and whispered, "mommy loves you", she got up and headed out into the hall and smiled as she closed the door half way. JJ and Emily were walking out of the room where Henry and Jack were sleeping and Emily said, "they are both out like a light", Penelope said, "yeah the girls are out to".

Maggie smiled and said, "they've had a long day", Penelope nodded her head and said, "that they have and tomorrow is going to be even longer", JJ said, "welllllllll since the kiddos are out for the night how about we go and open that bottle and get our party on"?, Maggie threw her arm over Penelopes shoulder and said, "let's go P, it's partyyyyyyyy time".

When they got to the dining room Fran already had the wine open and was pouring some in all of their glasses, when they sat down at the table Penelope said, "are the girls gonna be here for the wedding"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "they are on their way right now and should make it here in a few hours". Maggie looked at her and said, "what girls are you talking about"?, she said, "Dereks sisters Desiree and Sarah, ohhhhhhh you are going to love them".

Fran raised her glass and said, "here's to my future daughter in law", everybody raised their glasses as she said, "here's to a life filled with nothing but love,  
joy and happiness". Everybody clinked their glasses and said, "to Peneelope" before taking a sip of their wine, Penelope said, "I've got to admit something", they looked at her as she said, "I'm nervous, more nervous than I thought I would be".

JJ grinned as her, Emily and Fran started filling them in about how normal nerves were before the wedding and it wasn't long before the sound of laughter echoed through the dining room.


	45. Chapter 45

Chasing Happiness-Ch 45

Penelope woke up the next morning and smiled, in a few short hours she was going to be marrying the love of her life, her hotstuff and she could hardly wait to become Mrs. Derek Morgan. She slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "good morning little one, today is a big day for mommy and daddy, today we are gonna get married and in a few months you will be here with us".

She threw the covers back and got up and slipped the clothes on she was going to wear to the church and made her way downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and saw everybody sitting at the table eating some fresh fruit and drinking coffee. Penelope said, "good morning everybody", everybody in unison said, "MORNINGGGG", the twins laughed and said, "monwning momma".

Penelope walked over and kissed both girls on the top of the head as they continued eating their breakfast, JJ said, "the boys are so excited that they both get to be ring bearers". Penelope giggled and said, "the girls are excited about being the flower girls to", Maggie laughed and said, "how are you feeling today"?, she took a sip of her coffee and said, "nervous buttttt anxious, does that make sense"?, they all nodded their heads in agreement and said, "yepppppp" as they took another bite of fruit.

Derek opened his eyes and ran his hand over his head as he raised up, he looked at the clock and jumped up and said, "I'm gettin married todayyy, oh yeah I'm gettin married to dayyyyyyyy". Dave clapped his hands and said, "oncore, oncore", Derek laughed and said, "how long have you been standing there"?, he laughed and said, "ohhh long enough to know that you are getting married todayyyyyyyy".

Derek threw a pair of socks at Dave and said, "ha ha very funny old man", Dave said, "I was just coming up to wake you so you can have something to eat before we have to go". Derek said, "I'm not very hungry", Dave said, "trust me son you are gonna wanna eat because the closer we get to wedding time the more nervous you are going to get".

He nodded his head and said, "I'll slip some clothes on and be down in a few minutes", he said, "see ya downstairs then" and turned around and headed back down the stairs. Derek grabbed an outfit out of the closet and said, "I'll change when we get to the church butttttt I'll wear you this morning" and then headed into the large bathroom for a quick shower.

He walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and saw 3 smiling faces, Hotch said, "how are you this morning"?, he said, "I'm good, better than good I'm great because I'm" and the men all sung, "getting marrieddddddd". He said, "ohhhhh niceeeeeeee", they all laughed as he sat down at the table and picked up his cup of coffee and took a few sips.

Reid said, "you need to eat something and I recommend some toast and fruit because we don't want you passing out on us today", he said, "alright pretty boy, alright I'll eat, I'll eat". They all sat there laughing and talking as they ate their breakfast and it wasn't long before they were up and grabbing their things as they made their way out the door.

Penelope and the gang made it to the church first and were in the middle of getting ready when they heard a knock at the door, Fran walked over and opened the door and smiled and said, "what happened, you two were suppose to be here hours ago"?, Sarah hugged her mom and said, "sorry momma but they had a problem at the airport and we had to take a later flight".

The girls walked inside and Penelope said, "the important thing is that you two are hereeeeee" as she threw her arms around her future sister in laws, she smiled and said, "Sarah, Desiree this is my best friend from California this is Maggie". Maggie laughed and said, "it's nice to meet you two, I've heard a lot about you", Desi said, "any friend of Penelopes is a friend of mine" as she shook hands with Maggie.

Sarah said, "and whereeeeeeeee are my neices"?, JJ said, "they are out right over here playing with Jack and Henry", they walked over and when the twins saw them they came running at their aunts squealing. Penelope sighed seeing that she was finally getting the life she had always wanted with an amazing family that loved her and her girls.


	46. Chapter 46

Chasing Happiness-Ch 46

Derek was standing in front of the mirror in the room that was being used for the groom trying to fix his tie when Dave walked over and said, "here son let me give you a hand". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what's wrong with me today, I can't focus on anything", Dave laughed and said, "it's nerves and trust me when you see her walking up the aisle toward you it's all going to fade away".

He smiled and said, "I still can't believe it, I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on and we have 2 daughters and in a few short months we are going to have another baby". Dave finished with his tie and said, "there you go", he said, "I'm so happy for you Derek, you and Penelope deserve nothing but happiness and my granddaughters deserve a happy life and with you they are definitley going to get it".

Derek said, "it's like I'm getting everything I've ever wanted, I've got a great job, the love of my life, amazing kids and the best family in the world", Reid walked over and said, "how are you holding up, you are looking kinda green". Dave said, "he's just a little nervous", Derek laughed and said, "at least I remembered to put on my shoes".

Reid grinned and said, "point taken", Derek pulled Reid into a big hug and said, "you are like a brother to me and I love you Reid", Reid smiled and said, "you'Dre like a big brother to me to Morgan and I love you to and I couldn't be happier for you, Penelope and the girls". Derek took a deep breath and looked down at his watch and said, "only a few more minutes and then I'll be half of a married couple" causing the men to look at each other and grin.

JJ and Emily were finally putting the finishing touches to Penelopes hair when there was a knock at the door, Fran walked over and opened the door and saw the smiling face of her husband standing there. She stepped aside and said, "come in handsome". Dave smiled and said, "well look at all of these lovely ladies", when the twins heard his voice they went running across the room squealing, "nonnoooooooooo".

Just as he was leaning over to pick them up he said, "are you ready because it's time for the wedding to start"?, Fran, Desiree and Sarah hugged Penelope and smiled as they headed out the door. Maggie said, "come on boys it's time to get lined up", Dave put the girls down and said, "you be good and listen to Maggie", they nodded their heads as they followed her out into the hall.

JJ and Emily hugged her and Emily said, "you are so beautiful PG", she took a deep breath and said, "in a few minutes I'll be Mrs. Derek Morgan", JJ laughed and said,  
"are you ready for that"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready, more than ready". Emily said, "we'll meet you in the hall", as they started toward the door Penelope said, "thank you for everything", JJ said, "that's what family does for family" and then they made their way out into the hall.

Dave took a deep breath and said, "well kitten it's time", she looped her arm through his as they stepped out into the hallway, they got out there just in time to hear Maggie say, "now after aunt JJ and aunt Emily get up to the front the boys will go up first and then you two and then your beautiful momma". JJ and Emily kissed the top of their sons heads right before the double doors opened.

JJ started slowly making her way up the aisle and from the time the doors opened Reid couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she winked at him causing a huge smile to cross his lips. Emily started making her way up the aisle, she smiled as she looked around at the crowded church she looked at her husband and mouthed the words, "I love you causing him to smile and wink at her as she made it to the front of the church.

Jack and Henry slowly started making their way up toward their fathers and Fran said, "look how adorable they are", they looked so dashing in their little tuxedos as they walked up to stand with Reid and Hotch. Ashley and Abby started walking toward the front and ever so slowly they started tossing the petals onto the long white runner.

Penelope stood and watched proudly as he daughters stood up between JJ and Emily, the Bridal March started and the doors opened again to reveal Dave and Penelope as they started slowly walking toward the front of the church.


	47. Chapter 47

Chasing Happiness-Ch 47

Penelope smiled happily at her future husband as she got closer and closer to him, Derek felt his heart racing as she stepped up and stopped beside him and he then watched as Dave put her hand in his and kissed her on the cheek and said, "you're so beautiful kitten". Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and smiled at her as they watched Dave sit down beside Fran in the pews.

The minister said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". Dave wrapped his arm around Frans shoulder as the minister said, "love, true love has no beginning and no end like the circle and the wedding band represents this circle".

Desiree grinned at her nervous brother as the minister asked for the rings, Henry and Jack stepped forward and he grinned as he leaned over and took both rings off of the pillows. Henry and Jack then walked back over and stood in front of their fathers as the minister said, "I understand that you two chose the traditional ceremony is that correct"?, they nodded their heads in agreement and said, "yes sir" in unison.

Derek bit down on his bottom lip as the minister held out Penelopes ring and said, "Derek put this on Penelopes finger and then repeat after me", he nervously took the ring into his fingers and gently slid it on her finger and smiled lovingly at her. The minister said, "I Derek Morgan take you Penelope Garcia to be my lawfully wedded wife".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I Derek Morgan take you Penelope Garcia to be my lawfully wedded wife", the minister then said, "I promise to love, honor and to cherish you everyday for as long as we both shall live". He said, "I promsie to love, honor and to cherish you everday for as long as we both shall live", she grinned as she turned to look at the minister.

He said, "Penelope put the ring on Dereks finger and repeat after me", she reached up with a shakey hand and took the ring into her fingers and then slowly slid it on his ring finger. The minister said, "I Penelope Garcia take you Derek Morgan to be my lawfully wedded husband", she said, "I Penelope Garcia take you Derek Morgan to be my lawfully wedded husband".

The minister continued by saying, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for as long as we both shall live", she sighed happily and said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everday for as long as we both shall live". The minister said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he said, "before I pronounce you husband and wife I understand that Dave and Fran have a surprise for the couple", Dave stood up and said, "that's correct sir". The minister listened as Dave said, "since today is Valentines Day I managed to get one of Penelopes favorite recording artists to come and sing her favorite sone".

Penelope squeezed Dereks hands as she felt like her knees were going to buckle, Dave said, "it gives us great pleasure to introduce Mrs. Martina McBride singing her famous song My Valentine". Everybody then watched as Martina stepped out into the church and started walking up the aisle, Derek smiled and listened as Martina then opened her mouth to start the song.

As the music played the words started, "if there were no words, no way to speak, I would still hear you, if there were no tears, no way to feel inside I'd still feel for you". Derek intertwined their fingers as the song continued, "and even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme, you would still have my heart until the end of time, you're all I need, my love, my valentine".

Fran smiled up at her husband and kissed him on the cheek as Martina said, "all of my life, I have been waiting for all you give to me, you've opened my eyes and shown me how to love unshelfishly, I've dreamed of this a thousand times before but in my dreams I couldn't love you more, I will give you my heart until the end of time,  
you're all I need my love my valentine".

The room was completely silent as Martina sang, "and even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme, you would still have my heart until the end of time, you're all I need, my love, my valentine". The minister said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife, Derek you may kiss your bride".

As Derek leaned in to kiss his baby girl Martina sang, "you're all I need my love my valentine, ohhhhh ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh" and when Derek and Penelope pulled apart Martina grinned as the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan" and Martina sang, "you're all I need my love my valentine".

The room erupted in applause as Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against Penelopes lips and when they pulled apart he said, "Happy Valentines Day baby girl", she wiped her eyes and said, "Happy Valentines Day hotstuff". Martina shook their hands and hugged them both and said, "congratulations and I wish you both only the best of everything".

Derek and Penelope both smiled and thanked her for taking time out of her busy schedule and she said, "Dave is an amazing man and let's just say he made me an offer I couldn't refuse". Penelope said, "what offer"?, she said, "he offered $ 100,000.00 to my favorite charity for me to come and sing 1 song", Penelope smiled as she stepped down to Dave and hugged him tight.

Dave felt tears streaming down his face as she whispered, "thanks dad, I love you", he kissed her cheek and said, "I love you to kitten" and then everybody watched as Martina smiled and waved as she made her way back up the aisle. Before she walked out of the room she said, "Happy Valentines Day everybody" and everybody then waved and said, "Happy Valentines Day" in unison as she disappeared out the doors.

Derek looked at his wife and said, "shall we beautiful"?, she said, "we shall handsome" and they were all smiles as they headed up the aisle and toward the back of the church for the reception.

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS CHAPTER


	48. Chapter 48

Chasing Happiness-Ch 48

When they stepped into the reception hall the sound of the DJ filled the air as he said, "ladies and gentlemen the newlyweds" and the sound of hands clapping and cat calls filled the air. Derek pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart the music for their first dance as husband and wife filled the air.

Derek rested his forehead against Penelopes and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", he slid his hands down her body and rested them on the lower part of her back right over her butt. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes and saw the girls in Reid and Daves arms as they clapped their little hands, Derek said, "that was an amazing surprise Dave and momma sprung on us wasn't it"?, she said, "it was hotstuff and it was so beautiful that she sang that and on valentines day".

They swayed back and forth across the room until the song ended and then he felt someone tugging at his pants and he looked down to see his beautiful daughters both standing there. He leaned down and Ashley said, "tan we dance daddy"?, he picked both girls up and kissed their cheeks and said, "we sure can princess", Penelope put one hand on Dereks shoulder and the other on his arm as the four of them danced across the room.

Fran, Desi and Sarah snapped picture after picture of the happy family dancing, Dave leaned down and said, "they make such an amazing little family don't they"?, she kissed his lips and said, "they sure do sweetheart". Dave wrapped his arms around her and they walked out to the middle of the dance floor to join Derek and his family dancing.

Derek looked up to now see the dancefloor filled with happy smiling couples, Abby said, "daddy"?, Derek said, "yeah baby girl"?, she said, "are you owr daddy now, wike weally"?, he winked at her and said, "I am but can I ask you both a question"?, both little girls nodded their heads yes and he said, "what would you think if daddy adopted you and then your last name would be Morgan just like mine"?, they both squealed and said, "weallyyyyyyy"?, he threw back his head and said, "yes really".

Penelope said, "ohhhh hotstuff", he said, "I hope that it's alright"?, she kissed his lips and said, "it's more than alright", he looked at the girls and said, "soooo how about after mommy and daddy get back I start the papers so that I can legally adopt you"?, both girls nodded their heads and said, "yessssssssss daddyyyyyy", he hugged them both and said, "always remember that daddy loves you".

They both kissed his cheeks and said, "we lub you to daddyyyyy" and then they laid their heads down on his shoulders for the rest of the dance, when the music ended Derek put them down and watched as Jack and Henry walked them over to the tables to where their food was sitting. As the reception continued the happy laughing family continued celebrating the marriage of Derek and Penelope.

The evening continued with the cutting of the cake, Derek smiled as his wife put her hand on his as they sliced the huge cake, they put a piece out in the saucer and smiled. Everybody wondered if they would gently feed each other a bite or if they would smash it all over each others faces and it wasn't long before the room was filled with the sound of "awwwwwww" as they fed each other a bite of cake and then leaned in for a kiss.

Derek sighed happily and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan, my now and forever valentine", she wiped the icing off his lip and said, "I love you to my chocolate hersheys valentine". Penelope said, "I can't believe that we're actually married", Derek said, "believe it goddess because we are now and forever a family", she laughed and said, "sounds good to me hotstuff" as she leaned in for another kiss.

The newlyweds spent the majority of the night wrapped in each others arms exchanging kisses, as the evening passed by Penelope couldn't help but smile knowing that everything was finally perfect for her and her girls. Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "are you about ready to get out of here, our flight leaves in less than an hour"?, she winked at him and said, "I guess it's time for goodbyes then" as they made their way over to their family.

They picked up their girls and kissed them on the cheek and Derek said, "you be good for aunt Maggie, okay"?, they nodded their heads and said, "kayyyyy daddy" as they threw their little arms around his neck. Penelope said, "mommy and daddy will video chat with you everyyyyyy day so that you won't miss us okay"?, they nodded their heads yes and said, "kayyyyyyyyy momma".

They held the girls as long as they could and when they put them down Penelope reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "bye bye babies, mommy and daddy love you both sooooooo much". The girls giggled and said, "lub you to mommaaaaa", the driver opened the door and Penelope slid into the limo and she was followed closely by her husband.

As they pulled away from the curve they were waving and blowing kisses to their family and as they pulled out of sight they heard the girls squealing, "byeeeeee byeeee lub youuuuuu". Peneleope laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I'm gonna miss my babies", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm gonna miss them to but we will be back before you know it".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I know it's just", he kissed her lips and said, "I know princess, I know", he wiped away her tears and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhhhh I believe you have but please feel free to tell me anytime you want". He winked at her and said, "I love you Mrs.  
Morgan, now and forever you will always be the only woman to ever own my heart" and then he claimed her lips with his.


	49. Chapter 49

This chapter contains sexual content

Chasing Happiness-Ch 49

They stayed wrapped in each others arms making out until the car stopped at the airport, they pulled apart when the door opened, Derek stepped out first and held his hand out to his baby girl. She slid her hand in his and when she got out she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "anytime for you sweetness".

Penelope said, "it was nice of Dave to let us borrow his private jet", Derek said, "it really was", when they stepped on board the co pilot smiled and said, "welcome aboard newlyweds and congratulations". Derek and Penelope said, "thank you" in unison, the co pilot handed him a note and said, "this is from Dave and Fran" he then turned around and headed back to the cabin but looked over his shoulder and said, "we're getting ready to take off so I was instructed to tell you to open that after we get airborne".

Derek grinned and said, "thanks man" as they headed toward their seats, once they were seated Penelope said, "what do you think that envelope is all about"?, he took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders and said, "with momma and Dave it's hard to tell sweetness". It wasn't long before the light flashed lettting them know that they could get up and move about the cabin.

Penelope watched as Derek opened the letter, he grinned and read, "BABY BOY THIS IS A LITTLE GIFT FROM DAVE AND ME ENJOY", Penelope said, "what's a little gift from the two of them"?, Derek said, "ohhh their is a PS, he said, "GO TO THE SLEEPING COMPARTMENT AND HAVE FUN, LOVE YOU", Penelope stood up and held her hand out to her husband and said "well let's go see our surprise".

Derek laughed as he put his hand in hers as they headed toward the sleeping compartment of the jet, they stopped outside the door and Derek leaned in and claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart he said, "you are so beautiful", she wiggled his eyebrows and said, "you aren't so bad yourself hotstuff", they were both laughing as they went to push open the door.

Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "ohhhh Derek", they stepped inside the room and saw a very romantic area, their was a huge bed and rose petals all over the floor from the door to the bed. The sound of soft romantic music way playing, sparkling water was chilling on the bedside table and there was chocolate, strawberries and whip cream in a platter waiting for the happy couple,

Derek said, "remind me to thank momma and Dave when we get home", she ran her hand up his chest and said, "ohhhh I will handsome, I will" and then she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Hands went roaming all over each others bodies and soon they were both rolling around on top of the bed like a couple of teenagers on their prom night.

Derek hovered over her and caressed her cheek and said, "I love you with everything I have", she reached up and held his face in her hand and said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and without you I'd be lost". He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and said, "I'm not going anywhere baby girl, you're stuck with me forever", she giggled and said, "forever is a great place to start" as she claimed his lips in another kiss.

He quickly climbed between her creamy thighs and a few seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as he slid inside her, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name as he slid in and out of her effortlessly. The day had been so perfect, their wedding, their reception, the amazing gift of Martina McBride singing at their wedding, everything was unforgettable.

The happy couple moved as one bringing each other the most pleasure possible, Penelope threw her head back and raked her nails up and down his back as he started to gently bite and suck on the sensitive part of her neck. He smiled against her neck and said, "does my baby like that"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and whispered over and over, "yesssss, yesssss ohhhhhh yessssssss".

The next few minutes were spent with them both getting closer and closer to release and when Derek felt her tightening up around him he smiled against her lips and then a few hard deep thrusts later they both came moaning each others names. Derek collapsed on the bed beside her as they both gapsed for air, he intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you wife".

Penelope winked at him and said, "I love you husband", he then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, she rolled over onto her side and threw her arm across his body as he pulled he closer. He kissed the top fo her head and said, "I could definitley get us to this", she looked up at him and laughed and said, "well then handsome I wouldn't get use to wearing much clothes while we are on our honeymoon because I plan on keeping you in bed as much as possible".

He laughed and said, "and you won't hear me complain at all", he reached over and took a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate and then ran it along her bottom lip to tease her. She licked her lips and then took a bite and said, "don't tease me handsome", he said, "how about a little sparkling water and then I'll show you just how much of a tease I am".

He poured some champagne into 2 glasses and then handed her one and said, "to my baby girl, the love of my life, he's to an amazing honeymoon and a life filled with nothing but love, joy and happiness". Penelope said, "and to my hotstuff, you are the sexiest man I have ever seen and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together".

They clinked glasses and then took a couple of sips before the glasses were put back over onto the bedside table, she ran her finger up his chest and said, "now my love, what was this about you being a tease"?, he rolled her over onto her back and said, "ask and ye shall recieve" and he then they spent the next couple of hours celebrating their honeymoon.


	50. Chapter 50

Chasing Happiness-Ch 50

Penelope and Derek had drifted off to sleep after making love time after time and woke up to the sound of the co pilot saying, "we'll be landing at our destination in about 10 minutes". Derek kissed his bride on the top of the head and said, "we have to get up and get dressed", she looked up at him and said, "into what, all of our clothes are in the cargo hold".

Derek pointed to a bag at the end of the bed and said, "I'm guessing momma and the girls had clothes sent to us", she sighed and said, "I don't wanna get up, I wann lay here in bed with you allllllll day". He laughed and said, "well when we get to the beach house after we grab something to eat we are sooooooooo gonna head right back to bed".

She laughed and said, "promises, promises", he kissed her lips and said, "and I always keep my promises", he then threw the covers back and walked to the end of the bed and grabbed the overnight bag. He unzipped it and said, "ohhhh they sent you a beautiful sun dress and sandals", she said, "ummm what about panties"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "what's the point, I'll have em off of ya in no time anyway".

She stood up and said, "good point" as she grabbed her clothes and slid the dress over her body, when she put her sandals on and stood back up she whistled as she saw her husband in a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. He said, "see anything you like goddess"?, she intertwined their fingers and said, "ohhhhh yes and we get to the beach house I'll show you just how much".

Derek laughed as they made their way back to their seats, he then leaned over after she got her seatbelt buckled and kissed her lips passionately and said, "this is going to be amazingggggg". She laughed and said, "I can hardly wait", he said, "me either sweetness, me either" and it wasn't long before they were landing at the private airstrip not far from their beach house.

When they stepped down the stairs from the jet she said, "ohhhhh it's so beautiful here", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "it is baby girl and right over there is our beach house". She said, "wowwwwww that place is huge", he laughed and said, "it sure is, he just bought it last year I think so we are the first members of the family except for him and momma to see it".

She said, "I can hardly wait to see it", Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "I can hardly wait to make love to my beautiful wife in every place I can", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhhh I like your idea to". They intertwined fingers as they started walking up the path toward the house that would be their home for their honeymoon.

When they stepped up to the door he opened the door and picked her up causing her to gasp in surprise, she said, "what are you doing, you're going to hurt yourself hotstuff". He flopped her up on his shoulder and slapped her butt and said, "no mam I'm not", she kicked and laughed and said, "alright alright put me down, put me down".

They stepped through the door and he put her down and said, "are yo alright, I didn't hurt you or the baby did I"?, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "we're both fine my love, fine and dandy". She put his hand on her stomach and said, "see we're both fine", Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you and our little one here and I would never do an", she put her finger over his lips and said, "I know handsome and I never doubted it for a minute".

He winked at her and said, "so where do you want to christen first"?, she laughed and said, "hmmmmm how about" and before she could say anything else he crashed his lips against hers. Hands went roaming all over each others bodies as they worked to rid each other of their clothes, he backed her up into the kitchen and picked her up and put her on the counter.

She smiled and said, "so I taked it and said, "I take it we're going to christen the kitchen first"?, he leaned in kissed his way from her lips to the curve of her neck and said, "yes mam" as he started gently sucking on her creamy skin. She pulled him between her legs and he wasted no time lining himself up at her entrance and thrusting himself inside her.

She wrapped her legs around her waist thus starting the christening of their honeymoon hideaway


	51. Chapter 51

Chasing Happiness-Ch 51

Penelope collapsed against Dereks chest as they both tried to catch their breath, he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she looked up and smiled at her husband and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Penelope sighed happily and said, "not that I don't want to continue this buttt I'm starving".

Derek laughed as they quickly grabbed their clothes and slipped them on and headed through the house toward the kitchen with their fingers intertwined, when she walked into the kitchen Penelope said, "wowwww this is a dream kitchen". Derek said, "both momma and Dave love to cook so this kitchen was a must", Derek opened the door to the fridge and said, "it's fully stocked what would you like"?, he looked around when she didn't respond and said, "baby girl are you alright"?, she looked up and said, "huh, what"?, he said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "I'm just missing my babies that's all".

Derek kissed her temple and said, "how about we call and check on the girls before we eat"?, she smiled and said, "can we"?, he laughed and said, "we sure can sweetness because I want your mind focused on me and us not worried about the girls". She kissed his lips and said, "I knew there was a reason I married you", he pulled up his moms number and said, "and here I thought you only married me for my body" and then he hit talk and put the phone on speaker.

Before anybody answered she kissed the side of his neck and said, "trust me that didn't hurt", he laughed and said, "why thank you gorgeous" he started leaning in for a kiss when Fran said, "hey baby boy, is something wrong"?, he said, "no momma, everythings's good we just called to check on the girls". She said, "hang on just a minute"

The next sound they heard was the twins squealing as they ran through the house, Fran held the phone out and laughed as the girls said, "hiiiiiiiiii momma and daddy we misseses you". Penelope and Derek said, "awww we miss you to" in unison, Derek said, "are you being good for nana"?, they said, "uh huh daddy", Fran said, "they are being little angels".

Fran said, "are you having fun"?, Penelope buried her head in Dereks neck and laughed as Derek said, "ohhhhh yeah momma", Dave walked over and said, "how was the flight and what did you think about our surprise"?, Penelope said, "the flight was wonderful and the surprise was amazing, thank you both so much". Dave said, "you are more than welcome kitten, just relax and have fun and don't worry about the girls they are in good hands here".

Penelope said, "where's Maggie"?, Dave said, "she went to the store for some chocolate ice cream and asked if we could stay with the girls since it was starting to get dark outside". Derek said, "well you girls be good for aunt Maggie and we'll see you soon", both girls giggled and said ,"kayyyyyy daddy", Penelope said, "and mommy and daddy loveeeeeeee you".

Both girls said, "we lub youuuuuuu tooooo", Derek said, "momma if you need anything don't hesitate to call", she said, "don't worry honey everythings going to be fine here". The girls squealed and ran across the room as Maggie strolled through the door and said, "ice creammmmmm", Penelope laughed and said, "thanks again for everything that you've done, you are both amazing and we love you so much".

Fran said, "and we love you to sweetie, now have a great honeymoon and we'll see you when you get home", Derek said, "love you momma", she smiled and said, "love yo to baby boy". After the call ended Penelope said, "thank you for that", he winked and said, "anytime baby girl", he said ,"nowwwwwwwww how about we feed my babies soooooooo we can continue christening this house"?, she kissed his lips and said, "sounds good" as they walked back over to the fridge.

They decided on sandwiches, fresh fruit and tea and were currently sitting at the table eating, Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of his baby girl, she was so beautiful as she took a bite of her sandwich. She chewed it up and swallowed and said, "what are you smiling about"?, he sighed and said, "I'm just so happy, we're married and on our honeymoon, we have an amazing family, good jobs and each other, what more could we want"?, she winked at him and said, "nothing that I can think of".

He put his hand on her stomach and said, "mommy and daddy can't wait to meet you in a few months", Penelope put her hand on top of his and said, "we love you Derek,  
we love you so much". He kissed her stomach and said, "you and our babies are my life and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you all safe and happy", she caressed his cheek and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our family".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "neither can I baby, I am going to show you and our girls everyday just how much I love you", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "how aboutttttt we christen more rooms now and eat later"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "sounds good to me". She squealed as he picked her up and carried her through the house in search of another christening spot.


	52. Chapter 52

Chasing Happiness-Ch 52

Derek and Penelopes honeymoon flew by as they spent their days out on their private beach, splashing in the water, making love, walking on the beach, making love,  
laughing and talking and yes much to their pleasure making love. They called home everyday and had video chat with the kids so that they wouldn't have time to miss them while they were gone.

Penelope loved it at the beach house, everything was perfect, the warm breeze blowing off the blue water, the feel of the water splashing against their very very hot bodies. The sounds of the birds and the aroma of the honeysuckles and lilacs also filled the air, Derek wasn't eager to leave the solitude of their bed but he did so to please his baby girl.

He had surprised her several days with breakfast in bed, picnics, dinner on the balcony, an evening in the hot tub and last but not least they spent one entire day in bed making love and sleeping. He sighed as the memories of their time together filled his mind, he loved her and their family and as he glanced across the room he could now see her baby bump starting to appear.

Penelope was putting the last of her things into the suitcase, she was getting ready to zip it up when she remembered the shells she had found and wanted to take back to the girls. Derek grinned and nodded his head and said, "they are gonna love those" as he made his way closer and closer to her, she grinned as she zipped her bag and said, "I think so to".

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I can't believe we are heading home today", she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his lips and said, "me either butttt we have had fun, haven't we"?, he sighed and said, "we sure have and I even let you out of bed". She threw her head back and laughed and said, "that you did", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "how is the little one doing today"?, she took a deep breath and said, "moving a little".

He said, "does it hurt"?, she said, "nahhhhh it's like flutters or butterflies something like that", he said, "you be good to your momma okay", he then looked down at his watch and said, "we better get our bags and head back toward the jet". She nodded her head and said, "lead the way handsome", he grabbed their bags and smiled at his wife as they headed back downstairs toward the door.

They stopped and turned around and looked one final time at the amazing place they got to call home for 2 weeks, he said, "are you ready to go"?, she said, "I'm ready to see our babies". He kissed the top of her head and said, "me to sweetness, me to", they stepped outside, closing and locking the door, he watched as his beautiful wife leaned over and picked one of the honeysuckles and said, "you don't think they'll mind do ya"?, he said, "not at all sweetness, not at all".  
As they headed toward the jet they both glanced over their shoulders one final time and smiled before starting up the steps, when they stepped on board Derek yawned and said, "goddess you've definitley worn me out". She laughed and said, "it's these pregnancy hormones hotstuff", he looked at her and grinned when she said, "for a lot of women pregnancy hormones make the woman constantly crave sex".

Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "count on me anytime sweetness", she playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "what am I going to do with you handsome"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "well we have the rest of our lives to play around with suggestions". They looked up when the pilot and co pilot walked into the cabin.

Derek and Penelope grinned when the pilot said, "are you newlyweds ready to head back home"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "no but yes if that makes any sense at all". Everybody laughed and the co pilot said, "we'll be taking off in a couple of minutes so sit back and enjoy the flight", Penelope yawned and said, "thank you very much".

Penelope laid her head on Dereks shoulder and closed her eyes and said, "I love you", he kissed the top of her head and said, "and I love you", it wasn't long before they could feel the jet heading down the runway. After they were up in the air a few minutes Derek sighed happily and wrapped his arm around his wife as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next thing they knew the co pilot was gently shaking them, they opened their eyes and he said, "we're home", Penelope said, "already but we just took off", he laughed and said, "no mam that was several hours ago". The happy couple unbuckled their belts and started off the jet hand in hand, when they got to the bottom of the stairs they were all smiles when they looked up and saw the twins running toward them with their arms opened squealing.

Derek and Penelope leaned over and wrapped their arms around their daughters and smiled as the girls hugged them tight and said, "I lub you", as they stood and watched Fran, Dave and Maggie grinned knowing that once again their family was all together safe and sound


	53. Chapter 53

Chasing Happiness-53

The next several months flew by as everybody was busy with work and family but on their free time they had all chipped in and worked on the nursery because time was slipping away fast and soon baby girl or boy Morgan would be making his or her arrival. Derek and Penelope had opted to be surprised on the sex when the baby was born so they turned down several offers to find out the sex of their unborn child.

Ashley and Abby were loving the thoughts of being big sisters now and could hardly wait to meet their brother or sister, Penelope was now in the nesting phase of her pregnancy which let JJ and Emily know that the baby would be coming soon. Penelope looked up when Derek walked into their living room and said, "hiya hotstuff", he walked over and kissed her lips and said, "hi gorgeous" he then took the cleaning rag and said, "don't you think you need to rest"?, she shook her head and said, "I am fine handsome, I have a burst of energy and wanted to take advantage of it".

Derek opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the ringing of his cell, he said, "yeah Hotch", he nodded his head and said, "but I don't think it's a good idea". Penelope could tell by the look on her husbands face that they had a case and that Hotch was trying to get him to go with them, she listened and said, "only because it's in town man, I really don't want to leave her right now".

After the call ended he said, "sweetness I" and she finished his sentence and said, "you have an in town case and you have to go", he sighed and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "yep". She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I'll be alright", she said, "we'll be alright, now go my love, go and save the day with the rest of the superheroes and then come home to us".

He kissed her lips hungrily and when they pulled apart he said, "woman you are amazing and I'll thank God everyday for you", she winked and said, "and I will do the same for you handsome". Their lips gently brushed together and then he said, "I love you and please" she said, "I know, I know, be careful", he winked at her and said, "be good or you're going to get a spanking when I get home".

She walked him to the door and grinned as she teased him by saying, "ohhhh promises promises", he took a deep breath and said, "I love you", she said, "love you to sug now go, go before they send a search party out for you". As he opened the door to his truck he said, "I'll call you as soon as I can", she waved and said, "no worried handsome, no worries".

She stood on the porch waving as he pulled away from the curb, she walked back inside the house and said, "Mags will bring the girls home in about 3 hours andddddd the house is clean soooooo it's time for some cherry Garcia". She walked over to the fridge and said, "no no this just won't do", she walked over and grabbed her keys,  
purse and cell before heading out the door.

Penelope grinned as she put her hand on her stomach and said, "momma loves you and can't wait to meet you buttttttttt right now we need cherry Garcia" and then she laughed as she climbed behind the wheel of the car. As she pulled away from the house she said, "okay so momma wants to talk to you about names, we did girls names last time so how about Matthew or Zachary"?, she waited for a response and said, "ohhhh or" and then she screamed as a car came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of her car.

She took a deep breath and put her hands on her stomach and said, "it's okay, we're okay", she felt something running down her leg and glanced down to see a puddle of liquid and said, "ohhhhhhhhh no". She tried to open the door but wasn't able to, she reached for her cell and found that her purse had fallen in the floor and she couldn't reach it.

A few minutes later she heard a tapping on the window and she looked up to see Savannah standing there", she said, "are you alright, are you hurt"?, the passenger side door flew open and she slid inside. Penelope said, "yo yo your"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "very pregnant yepppppp very true but let's not worry about me right now".

Savannah said, "are you hurt"?, she said, "I'm fine but" and before she could say anything else she was hit with a sharp pain in her stomach and side, she looked at Savannah and said, "I'm in labor". Penelope took Savannah by the hand and said, "I I I'm scared", Savannah squeezed her hand and said, "don't worry you are just up the street from community so we will get you there and checked out".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "th thank you", Savannah smiled and said, "you are very welcome, now let's get you out of here" Penelope watched as Savannah slid out of the car and let the others work to get her out of the car. It didn't take long and soon she was being wheeled into the ER, Savannah said, "I need her hooked up to a fetal monitor ASAP and get things ready for a delivery".

Savannah said, "are you hurting or cramping from the accident"?, she shook her head and said, "no", Savannah said, "where's Derek"?, Penelope got hit with another hard contraction and said, "c c case, he's on a case". Penelope said, "my cell, can you reach me my cell"?, she grabbed Penelopes purse and said, "here you go" and she dialed Dereks number and just as he answered she dropped the phone when she was hit with another contraction.

Savannah grabbed the phone and said, "Derek it's Savannah", he said, "what are you doing with baby girls phone, have you hurt her"?, Savannah said, "no she was in a little accident and is right now in active labor". She then handed Penelope the phone and his heart broke when he heard her say, "hotstuff the baby's coming, the baby's coming".

Derek said, "I'm on my way baby girl, hang on", Penelope handed Savannah the phone as another contraction hit her, Savannah said, "it's me again", Derek said, "are you at Community still"?, she said, "yeah'. Derek said, "I'll be there as soon as I can", Savannah said, "we'll wait as long as we can but I don't know how long that will be because this baby is wanting to meet his or her momma".

Derek smiled and said, "I'll be there as soon as I can", Savannah looked down and said, "he's on his way Penelope now just take a deep breath and blow it out like this" and Derek listened as she helped Penelope through her contraction. As the call ended he heard Savannah say, "alright let's get ready, in a few minutes we are going to have an unexpected arrival".

Hotch looked up and saw Derek running toward the elevator, he said, "Morgan where are you going, we're getting ready to leave" and the only things he could hear and understand were Penelope, accident. labor and Community Hospital as the doors closed.


	54. Chapter 54

Chasing Happiness-Ch 54

By the time Derek ran into the room Penelope was fully dilated and ready to deliver, he went straight over to her bedside and kissed her on the lips and said, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here, I knew I should have stayed home". Penelope smiled and said, "it's alright handsome, it's alrighttttttttt" as another hard contraction hit her.

Savannah said, "alright Penelope on the next contraction I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay", when she felt the contraction coming she squeezed Dereks hand and she did just what Savannah said and at the end of the contraction she fell against the bed. Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you're doing good baby girl, so so good".

Penelope looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry about the car", he said, "don't worry about that car, the important thing is that you are alright", he looked down at Savannah and said, "she is alright right"?, she said, "yeah other than some cuts and scratches she's fine". Savannah said, "rest while you can Penelope okay"?, Derek wiped her forehead again as she nodded her head yes.

About 25 minutes later the sound of a crying baby filled the room, Penelope looked down and said, "is the baby alright, is the baby alright"?, she smiled as she cleaned it up a little and then said, "awww yeah he's fine". Derek looked at Penelope and then they both looked at her and said in unison, "he"?, she laughed as she cut the cord and then handed the baby to his momma.

Derek said, "ohhhh goddess he's gorgeous", Penelope looked down at Savannah and said, "thank you", she said, "you did all the hard work, I was just here for the ride Penelope". Penelope said, "uhhhh Savannah"?, she said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I feel another contraction coming on", Savannah raised the sheet and said, "I see another head".

Derek said, "another head, we're having twins"?, Savannah said, "I take it that was a surprise"?, Penelope and Derek both nodded their head yes, Savannah called for the nurse to come over and take the first baby as they readied for baby number 2. Penelope said, "how could all of those tests have missed this"?, she looked down at them and said, "well the first baby could have been bigger than the other one thus allowing the second baby to hide".

Penelope raised up and said, "here comes another contraction", Savannah said, "you're doing great Penelope and in a few minutes you are going to be holding this baby in your arms". She squeezed Dereks hand as she pushed and pushed through contraction after contraction before collapsing exahausted against the pillows, Derek kissed her forehead and said, "you are doing so good baby girl".

JJ and the rest of the team ran into the hospital and straight over to the front desk, the older woman said, "can I help you"?, Hotch flashed his badge and said, "we are here for our collegue Penelope Morgan, she was brought here in labor after a car accident". The nurse smiled and said, "she is in delivery right now", Emily said,  
"do you know how she's doing"?, the woman shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not but if you have a seat right over there I'll see if I can find something out for you".

Dave pulled out his cell and dialed Frans number, she was just getting the twins fastened into their booster seat as she hit talk and said, "how's the case going"?,  
Dave said, "have you picked the twins up yet"?, she said, "yeah me and Maggie are picking them up now, why"?, he said, "you need to get down here to community hospital at the corner of Hudson and Grace avenue".

Fran got in the drivers side of the car and said, "are you alright, is something wrong with Derek"?, he said, "no Bella we're fine", she said, "well then why"? and he said, "Penelope was in a minor car accident that brought on labor, she's in delivery right now". Fran smiled from ear to ear and said, "we'll be there as soon as we can".

Savannah looked up at an exhausted Penelope and said, "on the next contraction we're going to deliver the baby, are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm ready, I'm ready". No sooner had those words fell from her lips then she was hit with the hardest contraction she had been hit with all day, she squeezed Dereks hand and screamed.

At the end of the contraction Penelope fell against the bed and smiled as the sound of the babys cries filled the room


	55. Chapter 55

Chasing Happiness-Ch 55

Savannah smiled as she cleaned off the baby, Penelope said, "please tell me the baby is alright"?, she held the baby up and said, "he's just fine momma", Derek said,  
"twin boys, I have twin boys"? she laughed and said, "yeah, now you have twin boys and twin girls". Penelope sighed happily as the baby was put in her arms, she looked down and said, "hello there sweetheart, I'm your mommy".

The nurse walked over and handed Derek the other baby and he said, "hello little man I'm your daddy", Savannah worked on getting the after birth delivered and getting her sewed up. She stood up and said, "congratulations you two", Derek looked up and did a double take and said, "you're, uhhh you're". Savannah laughed and said, "I believe the word you're looking for is pregnant Derek and yes I am".

Penelope glanced up and said, "thank you so much Savannah", she said, "you are very welcome, now I'm going to go and let you and Derek bond with the boys and they will be moving you up to your room in just a little while". Derek said, "uhhhh Savannah I", she said, "me and this baby are going to be fine, yes he or she belongs to Kevin but they will never see him so it's me and this little one here against the world".

Penelope said, "you are going to be a great mom", she said, "you are an amazing woman Penelope, after everything I've done to you", Derek grinned and said, "my baby girl is quite the woman". Savannah nodded her head and said, "that she is, that she is" and then turned around and headed out of the room to give the family some time alone.

Reid looked up and saw Fran, Maggie and the girls running over and Fran said, "have you heard anything"?, they all shook their head no when they saw the nurse walking over. She smiled and said, "Mrs. Morgan and the babies are doing good and will be moved to her room in a few minutes", Dave said, "babies, did you say babies"?, she said, "yeah she had 2 little boys".

Hotch grinned and said, "that's great news", the nurse said, "she's going to be in room 223 so if you would like to go ahead up there she will be going up there in a few minutes". They all nodded their heads as they headed toward the elevator, Abby pulled on Reids pants and he got down in front of her and said, "yes sweetie",  
she said, "unka Weed is momma awight"?, he said, "mommy and your brothers are just fine, we're going up to mommys room right now".

Ashley said, "weally unka Weed"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "yes really", they both said, "yayyyyyyy" as the doors closed, Fran said, "I now have more grandbabies, so now I have 4 boys and 2 girls". Emily laughed and said, "I can't wait to see the twins", Dave said, "I'd like to see the doctor and shake her hand for a job well done".

They stepped off th elevator and walked right up to the doctor that had her back turned, Reid tapped her on the shoulder and when Savannah turned around they were all surprised. She smiled and said, "they are getting Penelope and the twins situated right now", Dave said, "you're the doctor that delivered the twins"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am".

JJ said, "it looks like you are about ready to drop yourself", she rubbed her stomach and said, "I have about 2 weeks left but yeah my little miracle is gonna keep momma busy for sure". Reid said, "thank you so much for taking care of Garcia", she said, "you're very welcome Reid", Fran said, "the nurse out front said that they were all 3 doing good"?, she said, "yeah they are doing great, she's exhausted but thrilled".

The door to Penelopes room opened the the nurses came out and Savannah smiled and said, "you can all go in now" and as they headed toward Penelopes room they couldn't help but smile. Penelope and Derek looked up when everybody walked closer to the bed, Ashley and Abby ran over to the bed and Reid and Hotch picked them up so that they could see the babies.

Abby giggled and said, "dey widdle momma", she said, "yeah they are but in no time they are going to be as big as you", both girls said, "wowwwwwwww", Derek laughed and said, "well girls what do you think of your brothers"?, in unison they said, "we lub dem daddy". Penelope said, "mommy is so proud of the two of you because you are my big big girls and you are being soooooooo good".

Maggie smiled as she kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "awwww P they're beautiful, congrats", she said, "thanks Mags", Derek looked at Fran and said, "would you like to hold your grandson momma"?, she said, "I'd love to". He gently put the little bundle into her arms and said, "everybody we would like for you to meet Andrew James Morgan".

Fran kissed the little boy and said, "it's nice to meet you Andy", Dave said, "what about the other little one"?, Penelope said, "and this is Randy Matthew Morgan",  
Maggie said, "they are going to be heartbreakers when they get older". Ashley kissed the Andrew and Abby kissed Randy and they said, "I lub you", Penelope looked up at Maggie and said, "would you like to hold him"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd be honored".

As Derek and Penelope sat there they smiled as they watched their family each get the chance to hold and bond with the two newest additions to their clan

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	56. Chapter 56

chasing Happiness-Ch 56

The Epilogue- 18 Years Later

Ashley and Abby nervously sit while their mom and aunts work to get them ready for their wedding, Ashley bit down on her bottom lip and said, "momma", she walked in front of her daughter and said, "yes baby". She said, "I love Jack with all my heart but", Penelope said, "that's nerves talking honey, all of us were the same when when we got married".

Abby laughed and said, "I love Henry to and the butterflies in my stomach are telling me that we're ready to get married", Ashley intertined finger with her twin and said, "I've been in love with Henry since we were like 4 or 5 years old and now he's mine". Emily put her hands on her daughter in laws shoulder and said, "and he loves you with his whole heart".

JJ leaned over and kissed Abby on the cheek and said, "and Henry thinks you hung the moon and stars", Abby giggled and said, "I don't know what I would do without him, he is my world". Penelope said, "you four are going to be so happy, you have an amazing family, wayyyyyyyy cool jobs working with the FBI and most importantly you have each other".

Fran walked over and said, "you are both so beautiful and I wish you nothing but love, joy and happiness", the girls looked at her and in unison said, "thanks nanna"  
as they stood up and threw their arms around her. Ashley said, "I wonder how Jack and Henry are doing"?, JJ laughed and said, "probably as nervous as you two girls are".

Jack looked at Reid and said, "I think I'm gonna hurl dad", Reid laughed and said, "you're gonna be fine son, trust me", Henry laughed and said, "chill out man, in a few minutes we are marrying the girls that we have been head over heels in love with since we were children". Jack said, "I still can't believe that we're getting married, I never thought this day would come".

Derek smiled and said, "I want you both to know that I love you but if you" and Jack and Henry said in unison, "if you hurt my girls they won't be able to find the bodies". Derek wined and said, "rightttttttt", he said, "I've got to go get the girls" and hugged both boys before turning around and heading out of the room heading to the bridal room.

Penelope was standing there talking to Maggie and laughing when they heard a knock at the door, Maggie walked over and opened it up and said, "come in Derek", the girls looked at him and said, "is it time daddy" in unison as he made his way closer to his babies. He said, "are you two ready to get married because you have two veryyyy nervous grooms out there".

Andy and Randy walked over to their future brother in laws and laughed, Jack said, "I know that look, what have you two done"?, Andy said, "I'm offended that you would think that" and Randy said, "he knows us bro" causing all 4 of the boys to laugh. Andy said, "we didn't do anything we were just checking out front and let me tell you that room is packed" causing Jack to get more nervous.

One by one the women smiled as they hugged the brides before making their way out the door, Ashley said, "we love you momma", she hugged both girls and said, "and I love you both soooooooo much and I know that you are going to be so happy". Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she winked at him and said, "and I love you sugar shack" as she made her way to the door.

Derek said, "well it's time to get you two married", Ashley said, "daddy we love you so much and we appreciate everything you've ever done for us", he wiped away a tear and said, "and I love you both so much, you are now and will always be my princesses". Abby said, "if we smear this makeup aunt Desi will kill us", Derek nodded his head and said, "that she will honey, that she will".

As the Wedding March started everybody stood up and turned to look at the beautiful brides as they made their way up the aisle on the arms of their father, the one and only Derek Morgan. They did a traditional wedding as the huge crowd watched on, Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with his baby girl, his goddess, the love of his life Penelope as his daughters said, "I do".

Derek smiled as he watched the little girls that he had adopted when they were 4, he might not have been their biological father but he was now and would always be their daddy. Penelope intertwined fingers with her husband as they watched their daughters repeat their vows, she sighed happily knowing that her daughters were both marrying the love of their lives just like she had with Derek.

As Derek and Penelope watched their daughters and son in laws exchange that first kiss she could see them all as kids and couldn't help but smile knowing that her girls would be loved and protected for the rest of their lives. As the years went on Derek and Penelope were blessed with 18 grandchildren and 40 great grandchildren as their family continued to grow each and every year.

As Derek and Penelope sat holding hands on their 60th anniversary they couldn't help but smile knowing that they only reason they had such an amazing love was because he chased his happiness, he followed his baby girl to California all of those years ago. She leaned over and kissed his lips and said, "I love you hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "and I love you goddess".

When he looked around the room he knew that he had the best of everything as they sat surrounded by their family and friends, Derek looked up and saw his 6 year old great grandaughter standing in front of him. He said, "what's wrong princess"?, she said, "can you tell me a story grandpa"?, he pulled her into his lap and said, "what story should I tell you"?, she said, "the one where you went after grandma".

He kissed her forehead and said, "back a long long time ago" thus reliving the greatest love story between Derek hotstuff Morgan and Penelope baby girl Garcia Morgan once again. After Savannah served her time in community service and then her and her daughter Mahayla Dawn went in search of Kevin and it didn't before she was once again reunited with her co conspirator and after getting the okay they were married in a private ceremony and spent the rest of their lives happily together with their daughter.


End file.
